Love-Struck Spies
by Charah
Summary: Sarah Walker and Charles Bartowski are the CIA's top agents, they meet each other finally for the first time. They were reluctant to work with each other before they met but they quickly fall deeply in love with each other while stopping assassination attempts and protecting friends from an organization that has infiltrated most of the governments throughout the world.
1. Love at First Sight

_Welcome to my alternate universe story that explores the route of Sarah and Chuck meeting each other as the CIA's best agents. Expect lots of things different to canon in regards to Chuck and Sarah._

_The first thirty chapters are prologue. Yes I know what you're thinking, 30 chapters just for a prologue. The story is going to be huge._

_Disclaimer I do not own Chuck which is probably the reason why the ending of the show is awful. And when I say awful I mean AWFUL. The ending was a disgrace. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight**

**28 November 2005**

******Washington DC**

Sarah Walker sat quietly in her seat inside Director Graham's office, reminiscing about a lot of things, particularly her previous two missions. They had taken a toll on her and all she wanted to do was be on a beach in St. Tropez alone but instead here she was in Washington DC waiting for her next assignment. Which happened to be with some CIA bad-ass called Carmichael.

She had tried to talk the Director out of working with a partner. Trying her best to get her point across that all of her success has came by working alone and she didn't go well with partners using the fallout in the Clandestine Attack Team as the perfect example. The Director however was adamant that she would obey her orders.

Just great... She thought. Just another one of those arrogant CIA hotshots who love themselves and are more interested in the glitz and glam of the spy life rather than the mission in hand. She choked on the thought.

Sarah was more particularly hurt because of the growing reputation of this Carmichael, she was receiving half as many missions from Graham and she did not like it. After taking her father away all she had left was the Agency. And she sure as hell was not going to let some CIA hotshot take that away from her...

No, she would have to show Graham on this assignment that the word "Partner" was not one that she had in her vocabulary.

Sarah wasn't at all surprised when she checked her watch to find Agent Carmichael was 15 minutes late. She didn't know what the Director seen in Carmichael, because even after this blatant unprofessionalism of being late the Director was all smiles and gave her a funny grin. The Director may have been a lot of things, ruthless, cunning to name a few but he could read the mind of Sarah Walker to perfection. She was after all his recruit.

Sarah sat back uncomfortably as she zoned out drifting into thoughts about getting this mission out of the way and taking a week of leave to visit St. Tropez, it was beautiful this time of year.

When Charles Carmichael received a call from the Director he did not want this assignment. 'Don't freak out' he said to himself. 'Director Graham wants me to work together with one of the best agents not only in the CIA but in the world. Sarah Walker... recruited into the CIA in 1998, ex member of CAT, Secret Service detail protecting the President.' He was pretty sure that if needed she could quell a revolution with a fork.

Carmichael often wondered to himself why he was receiving many of the difficult missions when they were far more suited to Sarah Walker. These missions were her style. Seduction, back in the Farm legend has it Miss Walker would only have to look at you with her eyes or flick her hair and you would be on your knees spilling all she needed to know. 'Don't freak out Chuck, don't freak out..'

He hurried into the CIA headquarters.

Chuck often wondered why he received so many of these types of missions when there were so many other Agents out there better looking and more charming than him. But who is he to disobey orders? He has been teamed with beautiful agents from CIA, MI6, and a recent DEA agent in the Afghan region but there was no beauty on this earth that could be compared to this woman sitting with the Director. He had read her file, mission reports, he admired them hugely. But he could never believe there was a woman as beautiful as this. He still didn't believe it and thought he was dreaming that was until the Director cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Chuck went crimson red, how could he be so stupid. Did his first meeting with Agent Walker consist of him being late and consist of him being so frozen that he could not take his eyes away from her. He was lost in her beautiful Sapphire eyes and long blonde hair. Finally Carmichael arrived, Sarah had noticed this because the Director glanced down the hallway of the facility. Sarah was disinterested at first, waiting for the inevitable bad attitude. She did not however prepare herself for when her eyes came into contact with a tall broad shouldered, well built, brown haired, brown eyed agent with a clear shyness that was enough to unsettle anybody.

Hell she was sure that he was the Prince Charming that her mother told her stories of when she was young. When their eyes met she drifted into a universe that can only be described as heaven. When the Director made himself aware she snapped back, for a moment she had lost control of herself, the handsome agent went to take a seat a few feet away. Sarah felt an unfamiliar sensation in her stomach like a piece that was missing finally clicked back into place. Chuck quickly sat and tripped over his words because of his encounter just seconds ago with the beautiful woman just a few foot away, "I- I'm so sorry Director I have zero excuse for being late."

Director Graham glanced at both of them obviously aware of what just happened and smirked, "Please Agent Carmichael, no apologizes are necessary I completely understand and I am sorry to have called you in I know I promised you a vacation to spend time with your family who you have not had the chance to see in a while but duty calls." Graham paused ever so briefly and continued "Agent Carmichael please allow me to introduce you to Agent Walker."

Chuck shyly nodded and greeted Agent Walker, "Agent Walker I- I am so honored to be given a chance to work with you" Chuck tripped over his words again.

Sarah blushed, this man is incredibly cute. She had never encountered an Agent who had a clear nervousness about him. "Please call me Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you Agent Carmichael."

Carmichael quickly interrupted, "Please call me Chuck, and the pleasure is all mine."

Director Graham then resumed the briefing, "Now, Agents. I have studied your missions for several months now. You both fight very similar and you both are comfortable thinking very quickly on your feet. I believe you to be perfectly compatible as partners so this will be your first mission together. If results are good you will become permanent partners." The Director paused momentarily who was still full of grins noticing his two best Agents acting like love struck puppies.

"You will attend a formal party in the French Consulate here in DC tomorrow, you will go in under the cover of being a married United States couple with a fine interest in politics. Your assignment is to grab a French Citizen, retrieve a micro chip from him. All I can tell you about what's on the chip is that it is game changing intelligence. Accommodation has been arranged and you will find a small armory available to you inside suitcases at the hotel. Questions?"

Chuck spoke first, "Director who is this French Citizen? "

"Pierre Salvatore, he is directly connected to the organization that bombed the Las Vegas hotel last month, we lost 7 Agents in that explosion, we believe that he plans to use the information on the chip to plot a next attack against the US."

Sarah and Chuck both listened intently she was impressed at how much Carmichael paid attention to detail. He took a pride in his work and wanted no stone left upturned it took a lot to impress her, but she was impressed.

"Director will the target have backup?" Sarah asked.

"That is unknown Agent Walker it is possible he may have up to 4 muscle around him which should not be a problem for either of you with your expertise. You will grab Pierre using whatever means you deem necessary alive or dead, the importance is primarily the intel."

"I would also suggest you spend the next day getting to know each other, dismissed."

Both Agents awkwardly nodded at the Director and left the office heading to find a taxi to take them to there accommodation.

Sarah wondered what the hell just happened. 15 minutes ago she hated the prospect of meeting another of those arrogant Agents but it went completely the opposite. It would have been so much easier if he was an ass, But he was handsome, smart and very very shy, she had no idea how to handle this. You are not taught how to handle a situation like this at the farm. To make matters worse once they left and headed for a taxi, he emitted one of the cutest smiles she had seen. Cancel that, it WAS the cutest smile, it made her knees come close to collapsing.

They arrived at the hotel. Sarah thought that the Agency would have had them booked into just the one bedroom their cover after all was that they were Married. They have a habit of making you feel awkward in the Agency. But to both of the Agent's relief it was a two bed suite. Chuck politely made his excuses and they agreed to meet in one hour for lunch.

As they separated Chuck let out a huge sigh. He had to impress Sarah Walker, he had to show her that he could be a good partner. He knows from reports that she prefers to work alone so this was his one chance to prove his worth to the Agency.

Chuck needed to shower. He needed to have a clear mind and he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful his new partner was. Grow up Chuck he thought this isn't middle school. You're both elite spies you need to remain professional and focus on this mission. On that thought he went to shower.

Sarah needed a cold shower and fast, had that man just swept her of her feet without barely saying anything? She ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower before she allowed her mind to drift even more over Chuck.

Chuck finished and changed into a casual shirt and jeans, he adjusted his long hair and headed down to meet Sarah for lunch.

As he arrived Sarah was already there. He wondered how long he had kept her waiting. he was angry with himself. He angrily told himself that if he kept making a woman this beautiful wait around she would be long gone before he had the chance to say hi-yo... he suddenly stopped bashing himself mid sentence gasping at the incredible beauty before him. She was casually dressed but she looked amazing. Chuck did not know how she could make a simple tank top and jeans look so beautiful but she did, with ease.

Sarah watched him with a slightly amused look waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Chuck?" she called.

"Huh..." he recovered, totally embarrassed. "I'm so so sorry Sarah it's just... you look really beautiful" he told her as sincere as he could possibly be.

Sarah immediately blushed. Which was quite unusual for her she was used to compliments from Agents, Marks, Onlookers but still, she blushed immensely. Chuck's compliment had been so sincere and genuine without any interior motive "Thank you Chuck" she smiled.

They both ordered lunch and then became focused on learning as much as they could about each other. Well not until they glanced at each other intently several more times.

"So, Chuck.. What's a handsome guy like you doing working as a Clandestine operative?" Sarah asked sincerely.

Chuck blushed upon receiving a compliment from Sarah

"I was recruited out of Stanford in 2002, as an Analyst at first.. But the Agency told me I had so much more potential than that..." Chuck seemed uncomfortable talking about himself Sarah would go as far to say that he seemed to not rate himself as highly as Director Graham did..

'So much for the arrogant guy who loved himself huh Walker?' Sarah thought to herself..

Chuck paused for a moment before continuing. Thinking back to what his mentor Roan Montgomery told him. Even though Chuck's combat effectiveness is second to none Chuck's greatest strength is his emotions. Not many Agents show it, but Chuck is always kind, honest, maintains his integrity, in tricky situations he tries to play the negotiator and will never leave anybody behind. He has a personal responsibility that if he messes up something he will personally correct it.

"And what about you Sarah, why is the most beautiful woman on the planet working as a CIA Clandestine Operative? I mean you're one of the best Spies in the world, I've read and admired all of your reports. But you would more than comfortably fit in anywhere in Hollywood."

Sarah immensely blushed again. 'Why is everything that this man says so perfect!'

Sarah not knowing what to say after being dumbfounded by Chuck said all she could think of "You're so sweet, I like you Chuck" and gave him a sweet smile. It had been a long time since she last smiled at anybody like that.

They finished lunch talking and laughing about basic things while both was enjoying being in each others company.

It was now time to sort out their formal attire for tomorrow's consulate party. Sarah suggested Chuck find a tux. While she would need an evening dress. They both agreed and both went shopping together. They spent the next 3 hours looking for the right one. It was now evening when both agents had bought their attire. But both agents seemed reluctant to show each other what they had bought almost as if they had bought it to impress the other one. Sarah using her super spy skills however managed to get a sneak peak of it and liked what she saw. Like being an understatement.

With not much else to do other than choose their Weapons they returned to the hotel. The Weapons Cache was located in the hotel just like Graham had promised. Under Chuck's bed were two suitcases full of weapons and ammunition. Both agents opened the cases and drooled at the sight of them like they were two kids in a candy store.

Sarah went for her preferred weapon of choice. The Smith & Wesson Model 5906 while Chuck went for the SIG Sauer P229 each taking 5 clips of ammunition and a suppressor.

"Not bad" Chuck smiled at her.

"Not too shabby yourself Chuck." Sarah responded.

There was just one more thing left to do. They needed to plan how to take out Pierre without alerting the entire consulate of there presence.

Chuck browsed through the envelope that the Director had provided them with, they would infiltrate as a married couple but they both agreed Sarah would attempt to lure Pierre into an on suite consulate room where they would tranquilize him grab the intelligence and hopefully leave without any gunplay. If all went wrong they would make a hot exfiltration and regroup back at the hotel.

It was time to switch off now and the Agents said goodnight to each other. Sarah gave Chuck a peck on his cheek and giggled when he turned red like a beetroot, she then departed through the door that separated the rooms.

As soon as Sarah closed the door Chuck was freaking out, 'I have just been kissed by the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine, if I am dreaming please DO NOT wake me up!' He told himself.

Another cold shower was needed urgently he quickly removed his shirt to head to the shower but stopped dead when he heard the door open behind him, Sarah was in the room again!

As Sarah left the room to settle down for the night, she must have left her phone on the bed when sorting out their weapons she quickly returned into the room so that she wouldn't disturb Chuck later, she instantly seen Chuck and froze at the sight of his bare chest, he was toned to perfection she could not help but visibly gasp. Sarah had always been a sucker for abs and his six pack took her breath away.

Chuck started to panic when he saw Sarah. He was a spy... he was taught to be able to read somebody to perfection and he could clearly tell that she loved what she saw. He had to do something quickly and dived on the floor pretending to look for something, it was stupid but all he could think of at that moment in time.

Sarah quickly apologized for the intrusion and explained she left her phone on the bed and collected it before turning around and giving Chuck a seductive smile clearly telling him she loved everything she had seen.

Sarah returned into her room and collapsed onto her bed and visually recalled that little show in Chuck's room before heading into the bathroom once more to take a cold shower. Damm it she thought. All these Cold showers will be the death of me. Damm you Chuck for being so perfect.

Chuck went to shower then headed to bed not hiding his excitement that tomorrow he would be undertaking a mission with Sarah Walker...

_Please leave a review!_


	2. First Assignment

_Please Review_

_Disclaimer I do not own Chuck but if I did there would be no memory loss scenes._

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Assignment**

**Tuesday November 29**

The next morning went reasonably fast as both Agents mentally prepared themselves for the task ahead.

It was now 10:00 and Sarah needed a run, she had not seen Chuck yet. They were to meet at 13:00 and she was still hot and bothered after last nights encounter.

She quickly slipped into her sports bra and sweat pants and pushed herself to extreme limits to remove from her mind what had happened last night. Did it work? Not in the slightest bit, but nevertheless she needed to keep up her physical training and running was her favorite hobby anyway so it did her good.

Chuck woke up smiling. He expected Walker to hate him he read reports of how previous partners ended up having accidents. He figured they'd advanced on her and she must not have taken kindly to the advances. Mental note to himself he thought, 'Do not piss Sarah Walker off.'

Chuck headed down to the Hotel Gym to hit the Treadmill to keep warmed up in preparation for tonight's operation. He then lifted some weights and then headed back to his room.

When Chuck returned to his room around 12:00 he still had one hour to kill until he was due to meet with his colleague.

He was not comfortable entering Foreign soil with no clear extraction if they were caught the US government would deny their existence and him and his partner would rot in jail for the rest of their lives. He would not allow that to happen, Chuck Bartowski will not fail himself or his partner. He went over the mission plan once more a tiny bit more satisfied than he was feeling a little earlier and then cleaned his weapon.

It was now afternoon and Sarah and Chuck met up as promised. They both went to grab lunch only eating basics to avoid an unpleasant situation the last thing either Agent needed was to be stuck on the toilet all night.

Over lunch Chuck and Sarah talked a little about their past. Chuck told her about his Family that his older sister Ellie practically raised him as her own and she's all he had left family wise. Sarah could have easily cried if she wasn't a deadly trained spy when he told her how his Mother ran out on him at the tender age of 9 and his Father was never really around until he disappeared too.

Little did Chuck know Sarah shared a similar childhood life as Chuck but she was no where near ready to open up that can of worms to her new partner. Her life for the last few years had been purely focusing on her next mission and nothing else.

So all she did was squeeze his hand and immediately felt it. It was a spark that she has never felt before, and judging by Chuck's reaction he felt the exact same thing too. They both smiled before they began to feel slightly awkward and reluctantly let go of each others hand.

By the time lunch had finished it was now 16:00 and they needed to return to get ready for the party.

Once back in the Hotel they spent the next two hours getting ready and it was almost time to leave. Chuck checked through his equipment one last time then headed towards the door separating both rooms then he knocked on the door being careful not to make the mistake Sarah did the previous night. Awkwardness like that before a mission could prove disastrous. "Just a minute" Sarah said.

Sarah had just finished getting ready applying the necessary make up and heard Chuck knocking. She smirked and briefly thought back to last nights encounter.

Sarah then finished up and went to the door and open it and then her jaw dropped at what she saw on the other side...

A tall unbelievably handsome man in a tux that looked so so neat.

"Wow..." they both said together unison.

And there Sarah was...

Chuck had seen her in four outfits since he met her for the first time yesterday. She was incredibly gorgeous in all of them but this dress was better than all four combined, she wore a red velvet dress that looked so gorgeous if there was a thermostat on Chuck's body then it would have just gone of the radar because his body temperature immediately rose.

Chuck recovered first and told Sarah how gorgeous she looked.

Sarah still overcome from what stood in front of her, then came back to life and told him how good he looked making sure to draw it out ever so slowly so he could see that she really meant what she said.

Chuck grinned and asked her if she was ready to leave. "Just a second" she said before moving in close to fix his bow-tie properly. Chuck half panicked as Sarah advanced towards him until he realized that she was only fixing his bow-tie

The two Agents then left the Hotel arm in arm and headed to the Consulate. Both visibly excited to be working together. Or was it just because they was linking arms?

**19:45 Arrival at Consulate**

Upon arrival they presented their invites to the security before they headed into the main reception area. Many eyes glanced over at the young couple. Chuck was sure all eyes was on Sarah. Sarah noticed women's eyes on Chuck, she felt uncomfortable at that thought..

They received glasses of champagne from a waiter and toasted before both Agents began working the floor in search of three things firstly they needed to identify Pierre the mark. Secondly they needed to come to terms with the security infrastructure inside the Consulate. And lastly they needed to identify any possible Enemy personnel that could be a threat to them.

Chuck spotted Pierre after a short while and informed Sarah that the target had been located and then Sarah got to work talking away with Pierre while Chuck carried on mingling in search of Pierre's protection detail occasionally glancing at Sarah who was flirting away with Pierre.

Damm... he admired her. She is so amazing at what she does. Chuck quickly went into Agent mode as he located somebody on the CIA watch list and confirmed him to be an associate of Pierre. He once more informed Sarah that he did have company and she should get Pierre alone in an on suite room and he would follow behind protecting her rear. Eliminating anybody following behind if necessary.

Sarah flirted away with Pierre for a little while longer before suggesting that they head somewhere more private.

Pierre was a ladies man. They had read the file that Graham had provided them with. So Sarah knew this would be easy she just did not think it would be this easy.

**20:30 hours**

As Sarah and Pierre headed out of sight she felt physically sick inside. Pierre like all other Marks was not her type. She never enjoyed Seduction missions and very rarely let it get physical, get in, get the intel, neutralize the threat and get out, today was exactly the same as any other time only she felt secure knowing that Chuck had her back.

It was always just her but now she had somebody to protect her she had to admit she felt better.

Chuck followed using a 30 yard rule remaining vigilant for any other activity. He seen his colleague enter the suite and positioned himself so he could cover the entire area while waiting for Sarah to give him the command to enter the room.

**20:40 hours**

Agent Carmichael was still in position when he seen one of Pierre's foot-soldiers head towards the room his partner was in. He knew he was one of Pierre's because he was a giant, obviously hired muscle and he could see the metal holstered through his suit. Chuck wondered how he managed to get his weapons into the Consulate. Both of the CIA agents had deep deep covers so they would never be searched but a man this size should surely have came under suspicion from Consulate Security?

Chuck had to be careful he could not blow the operation but he would under no certain terms allow the muscle to enter into the suite and leave his partner with a two on one situation.

**20:41 hours**

As the guard got closer to the suite Chuck had to make an immediate tactical decision and radioed Sarah for a status update on the intelligence while also informing her of a hostile outside the suite.

Sarah told him she had just located the intelligence and they should wrap this up in-case any more guards turned up, Chuck promptly agreed.

He put down his Champagne glass and went Combat ready.

Chuck approached the guard in a friendly manner pretending to be drunk and lost from the party that was in full swing back in the main reception area, the music was loud and there were no security cameras overlooking this floor. The beefcake looked warily at Chuck momentarily but then looked away disinterested when he thought Chuck was no threat and instantly Chuck was on him. Chuck grabbed the man from behind kicked him with all of his force in the back of his knee, the guard fell to the floor and Chuck immediately proceeded to reach for his weapon and he hit the guard over the head full force with the side of his weapon. He opened the suite door and used his superior strength from his biceps and shoulder muscles to launch the Guard into the room closing the door from behind him he then immediately proceeded to access the situation of his partner incase she needed assistance.

Sarah knew Chuck was about to breach but waited for the exact moment before she made her move. As Chuck entered the room she immediately reached for Pierre who was about to scramble, she used all of her power to kick the mark and it landed right on his jaw Pierre fell to the floor she was on top of him in seconds and knocked him out cold with a single punch to the head. Disable the target first. Ask questions later. Standard procedure.

Chuck seen Pierre disabled on the floor, god Walker is quick he thought to himself. "Nice work there Agent Walker. you good?" Chuck asked calmy.

"Yup piece of cake, and nice work yourself." Sarah smiled.

"You have the Intel?" Chuck asked.

"Yup right here." Sarah was waving the chip in her hand.

"Then lets get out of here before these two wake up and become ready for round two, beefcake here wont be best pleased with me"

Sarah smiled. This was the first time she had seen Chuck confident about his own abilities and she liked it a lot.

**20:47 hours**

Both Agents adjusted their attire making themselves respectable again after that little confrontation Chuck holstered his weapon and Sarah put the chip away in her purse before leaving and heading back to the Main Reception to exfiltrate.

On the way down to the Reception both Agents seen two more of Pierre's men head towards the suite they had just left, they needed to get out of here fast. Pierre could wake up any moment. They skipped across the dance floor and quickly headed for the exit.

**20:54 hours**

Sarah left first to check the surroundings outside to make sure their exit was secure. Chuck protected their rear to make sure Pierre or his guards wasn't heading in their direction, to his dismay, they were...

**20:55 hours**

Agents never panic, Chuck remained calm and calmly said via earwig communication they had company.

Sarah immediately headed to the Consulate door waiting for Chuck to leave. As Chuck left the door they hurriedly headed for the exit gate. It was about 200 yards away 2 armed guards were stationed at the gate probably 10 others in a security building 500 yards away.

Pierre and his men were just leaving through the exit door and began withdrawing their weapons. This situation was escalating rapidly they were still 100 yards away from the exit with limited cover. Chuck tapped on Sarah's shoulder and he nodded towards the 2 armed guards and she nodded. The time for a quiet withdrawal was over.

Chuck withdrew his weapon and fired on Pierre and his Guards who immediately scrambled for cover, the two guards at the gate started to panic. One of them reached for his radio the other for his weapon Sarah took out the guard with the radio first and seen the second guard drawing aim towards Chuck, she immediately reached for a hidden blade she had holstered and threw it towards the guards throat, it was unfortunate that a security guard had to be killed but it was him or her partner and she would never allow that. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sarah then withdrew her weapon and turned around to cover her partner who was advancing back towards the consulate to eliminate the threat of Pierre. They couldn't just run it was now too dangerous.

Chuck was advancing cautiously from the side when he seen Sarah start to provide suppressive fire and picked up his pace as he half sprinted to the nearest enemy.

He was in cover behind a bollard Chuck raised his SIG and dispatched two rounds towards the targets head, he dropped instantly. There was still one other guard along with Pierre, beefcake must have still been immobilized.

Sarah was down to three mags while Chuck still had four, Sarah stopped suppressing Pierre now that Chuck was in cover and re positioned herself with a better view of the Consulate entrance where Pierre and his Guard was.

She seen the Guard pop out he was carrying a Scorpion machine pistol she immediately double tapped her Smith & Wesson 5906 towards the target hitting him once in the chest and shoulder. It was just Pierre left now. Chuck was almost on top of him when Sarah seen figures scrambling 350 yards away and closing she immediately fired off a few rounds towards them to buy Chuck the time he needed to deal with Pierre.

Pierre was focusing his aim towards Sarah so he didn't see Chuck when he attacked him from the side, both men were immediately scrambling, Pierre was no match for Chuck's hand to hand combat who within seconds had dispatched of Pierre and he was on the floor, his left arm broken from Chuck.

Chuck knew what he had to do, he didn't like this part of the job but it was either this or his partner would possibly be killed and he would definitely not allow that, so Chuck raised his weapon towards the head of Pierre who was desperately pleading for Chuck not to do what he was about to. He was rambling away saying something that sounded like "Setup" Chuck found it hard to understand him because of his strong French accent.

"CHUCK HURRY UP" was the call from Sarah noticing he was taking a few seconds longer than necessary "Contact approaching from your three o clock 200 yards away." Without further thought Chuck dispatched of Pierre with one quick round to his head and withdrew back to the exit where his partner was positioned. They quickly left the Consulate and headed into a populated district to blend in with the crowd.

**21:01 hours**

First response units were arriving at the consulate, both Agents had built up a lot of adrenalin from the fire fight and they both knew that talking was not the best time right now. They headed into a busy shopping mall before planning what to do next.

**21:10 hours**

As they had coffee in the mall both agents senses were through the roof. Both visually scanning the entire crowd in case they had been made. Chuck spoke first "What the hell was that?"

"Pierre's guards with sub machine guns?" Sarah asked flatly.

"Yeah... Sarah... something is not right here somebody let Pierre and his foot-soldiers into the consulate they must have had some connections..."

Sarah completely agreed with her colleague you don't get a sub machine gun into a Consulate on foreign soil unless you had connections "I don't know Chuck, look lets get back to the Hotel and provide the Director with an immediate sit rep."

**21:55 hours**

The Agents arrived back at the hotel and as they entered they snuggled closely together, they didn't want zero suspicion on them, they are a married couple and if you're walking five feet apart something would be wrong. Sarah felt glad to be in the comfort of Chuck anyway, she was proud of him today. He showed no panic and he covered her ass every single step of the way. Chuck was feeling the exact same, Walker protected his back and he protected hers, neither of them was hurt the mission turned out a complete success in both of their eyes.

**21:58 hours**

As they arrived on their floor they left the elevator still cuddled up closely together neither attempted to leave the arms of the other Agent.

They entered the hotel room and finally separated, they now had to secure the intelligence and make sure it was handed over safely to Graham while making themselves aware in case they had any uninvited guests.

Sarah immediately put the chip down on the bed and reached for her secure line to contact the Director while Chuck did a sweep of both rooms to be safe, he gave Sarah the all clear nod and she was able to place the call into the Director.

"Walker Secure"

"Graham Secure"

Sarah was about to speak but the Directors commanding authority stopped her instantly "Good job Agent Walker, please relay my congratulations also to Agent Carmichael, you have the intelligence?"

Sarah wasn't at all surprised that the Director already knew about the fire fight at the Consulate. He was the Director of one of the most secret organizations in the world. He knew everything.

"Sir, the intel is secure, extraction?" Sarah asked.

"It will be collected tomorrow at 09:00" Confirmation code is "It always snows in Vegas"

The Director continued "Once the intel has been collected yourself and Agent Carmichael will report to me at 15:00 for assessment, have a good night" The Director ended the call.

Sarah relayed what the Director had said to Chuck who took it in then they both sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what had happened back in the Consulate. After a minute or two reflecting on the five people they had killed they both went to talk at the same time.

Sarah told Chuck to go first.

"Look Sarah... I just wanted to thank you.. You had my back out there and I think we make a pretty awesome team dontcha think?" Chuck smiled at Sarah.

"You had my back too Chuck. I never once doubted your ability. I never had to worry about what was behind me or in front of me because I completely trusted that you would cover me and you don't have to thank me because I would do the exact same for you because it's my job."

That wasn't however true. Sarah didn't just watch Chuck's back because he was her partner she watched his back just a little bit more because she actually liked him.

"And yes Chuck we do make a pretty great team." Sarah returned the smile.

They playfully nudged each each other then Chuck continued to tell Sarah about what Pierre had said, about something being a "Setup" both Agents let the thought play on their minds for a little until they both came to the same conclusion that a desperate man will try and say anything to save his life.

They then winded down watching TV and eating croissants, it was some sci-fi movie, Sarah wasn't too interested but she noticed the geeky side of Chuck come to light, he was so engrossed in the movie and she loved it, without thinking she instinctively rested her head on his shoulder happy to have met this heart-warming guy. Telling herself there is no place she would rather be at this moment in time..


	3. Loving Girlfriend

**Chapter Three: Loving Girlfriend**

**Wednesday November 30 2005**

**00:30 Hours Washington DC**

Galaxy Quest had just finished on TV. When the movie first started Sarah seemed disinterested but quickly picked up on the humor and both Agents were in a constant state of laughter. Sarah was at peace. She had never felt this warm and secure since she was a little girl, even before she was recruited into the Agency all of her time was spent on the run with her father constantly looking over her shoulder. It felt so good to be leaning closely against her partner, she trusted him. Inside her heart knew that Chuck would not abandon her and was starting to let Chuck have more and more if it. Sarah didn't know about it and would be totally powerless to stop it even if she did.

For Chuck relaxing in front of the TV was the best way to detach yourself from the horrors of taking another person's life. It was not pleasant in the slightest bit but they did what had to be done. He did it for the greater good, if the Agents had not eliminated the threat of Pierre how many innocent people or colleagues of theirs would be killed in his next act of Terrorism? His thoughts drifted back to the mission in Las Vegas where the CIA lost seven Agents. He personally knew two of the Agents who lost their lives in that explosion. And as comfortable as Chuck was wrapped closely with his colleague, Chuck did not know what to do. He needed to sleep, Agents are programmed to sleep whenever they can because they don't know when they will next get the opportunity. It was not as easy as that for Chuck though. He couldn't just simply shut off his emotions after a firefight. Ellie did not raise him to be like that.

Sarah had fallen asleep just one hour through the movie, it had been a long day and she never got much sleep the night before through thinking about well...Chuck... Her head was resting on his shoulder with her right arm wrapped securely around his back. Chuck decided that he needed to try and move his partner to her quarters without disturbing her for several reasons. Firstly he didn't want to wake her as she seemed so settled and at peace and secondly it never goes down well to wake a sleeping Agent they are programmed to instantly react to sudden movement and treat it as a threat, he was getting on so well with her and certainly did not want that situation to arise!

He carefully adjusted his arm around her back and positioned his other arm under both of her legs, she was reasonably light which Chuck did not expect after seeing her fighting ability. Sarah burrowed closer to the warmth of him, even in her sleep state she could tell when Chuck tried to get away and she just moved closer not allowing anything to separate her from him.

Chuck moved carefully and carried her towards the door aware that his colleague had tightened her grip on him. He opened the door into Sarah's room entering, and he paused for a moment to figure out how to put Sarah under the bed covers without any disturbance. Chuck had sneaked into presidential palaces without making a single sound but at this particular moment he felt like this was his greatest task. He carefully gripped hold of Sarah while pulling the bed sheets back gently lowering Sarah onto the mattress. Sarah let out the slightest of groans hoping that the comforting feeling that she felt at this particular moment would still be there when she woke up.. Chuck finally wrapped the covers over his sleeping partner and admired how beautiful she looked when she was peaceful and then retraced his footsteps creeping out of the room closing the door gently.

Chuck needed to go for a run to clear his mind. He knew though that he would never be able to do that because they had vital intelligence and his partner was asleep and he would never leave her in a dangerous situation. the situation was just far too dangerous for Chuck to leave so he headed for his own bed. he drifted off to sleep moderately happy that he and Sarah were becoming more closer and happy that the mission was a complete success.

**07:45 Hours Washington DC**

Sarah Walker had not long woke and she was thinking about last night, about how amazing it felt to be close to her colleague. she was particularly worried about that because she did not know how to be close to somebody. But she was more importantly thinking about something else that had happened, she knew the signs, hell she even had them herself. This year had taken a toll on Sarah. Her previous 2 missions had been the most difficult things she has had to do in her entire life. Firstly she had her red test which was the worst moment in her life, and then before being assigned this mission with Chuck she was sent to Budapest under the direction of her handler, Kieran Ryker. That mission just like her red test, was an awful moment in her life.

So Sarah could easily see the demons haunting Chuck caused by him having to execute Pierre. She made an instant mental note to talk with her partner. Chuck was a quiet, shy and nervous guy. Actions like that would no doubt be tearing his mind apart, she wasn't concerned about his ability, 'He is a top spy just as good as me if not better.' she thought to herself. She knew that if in that impossible situation again he would have done the exact same as what he had last night but sometimes it just helps to talk. But talking was something she was not good with. Sarah Walker was an actions speak louder than words woman but she has a responsibility now, to be there for her partner. And inside she wants to be there for him. That thought again scares her.

Sarah got up out of bed noticing she was still in her evening wear from last night. She instantly headed to freshen up and had to hurry because an Agent would arrive to collect the intelligence at 09:00.

As she freshens up she remembers being on the couch snuggled up to Chuck as if he was her teddy bear, she remembers laughing hysterically at what turned out to be a pretty good movie and then falling asleep next to him. He must have put her to bed, a small smile escaped as she thought about Chuck, handsome and caring, not a bad combination..

Once fresh, Sarah ordered room service she decided to order breakfast for Chuck too, pancakes. Mmm... she thought. Neither Agent had eaten much yesterday as they were in Mission mode for most of that day.

Room service arrived and there was only fifty minutes until the drop should be made, there was still time but she needed to hurry so she headed to give Chuck a wake up call to return the favor for him putting her to bed last night again thoughts entering her mind of how sweet of him that was.

Chuck was still asleep as Sarah entered, Sarah did not want to spook him. Never startle an Agent, ever. All Agents are programmed to instantly react to sudden movement and treat it as a threat and Chuck was just starting to be more comfortable around her the last thing she wanted was to see the Chuck from the Directors office return who tripped over every one of his words.

Sarah noticed Chuck's long brown messy hair he looked incredibly sexy but now was not a time for lady thoughts they needed to be alert when making the drop.

"Chuck" She called.

It took one more slightly louder call before he came to taking a minute to adjust his sights.

"Hi Chuck" Sarah smiled.

"Hi Sarah, how did you sleep" asked Chuck still waking up.

'There it is again' thought Sarah, 'Chuck putting my well being before his own.'

"Great, thank you for putting me to bed, it was cute. How did you sleep Chuck?"

Chuck blushed immediately.

"Good, I'm glad you slept well, thank you Sarah" before giving Sarah a smile that seemed to only be reserved for her.

Sarah felt her heartstrings pull as Chuck gave her a smile that she was certainly becoming used to.

"Breakfast is waiting in my room." Sarah replied before returning a smile equally as cute then headed back into her room to retrieve her weapon. carelessness gets you killed, she recalled that sentence from her training.

Chuck was immediately focused on the drop as he quickly freshened up and headed into Sarah's room. "Wow, Sarah you sure do know how to make a man happy. Pancakes my favourite!" He gave her his famous Bartowski eyebrow dance and Sarah blushed immediately having to look away and stare at a blank ceiling to regain her composure.

**08:55 Hours Washington DC**

Graham's agent had arrived at the hotel to collect the package and was now heading towards the floor that the two agents were situated on. As he arrived he knocked on the door three times and awaited for a response.

Agents Walker and Carmichael were inside Sarah's room now waiting with the package ready, upon arrival of the agent. Sarah would open the door while Chuck would remain back but with complete view of the door to cover Sarah in case of it being a hostile contact.

Both Agents heard the door and were immediately on their feet. Sarah made sure her holstered Smith & Wesson was positioned correctly in case she needed to draw. Chuck positioned his SIG Sauer out of sight but he had already un-holstered and had an MP5 Sub Machine gun concealed under the bed sheets just a few yards away. The Sub Machine gun was a standard operating procedure to fortify a location that Agents stay at. It was provided in the suitcases that the Director had left them with.

Sarah answered the door and received a nod from Graham's agent who spoke quickly. "Agent Walker?" Sarah eyed the Agent for a brief second to determine if he was a threat before proceeding to repeat the coded phrase "I love Vegas this time of year." Director Graham's agent seemed to relax momentarily then proceeded the dialogue with his part of the phrase "Yes, but it always snows in Vegas." Sarah nodded and Chuck immediately eased off as Sarah handed over the package. The last part of their mission was complete. Graham's agent thanked Sarah then left and headed back towards Langley. As the agent left Sarah closed the door, both Agents Walker and Carmichael cautiously waited for a few minutes before finally returning to normal human beings instead of highly trained spies.

"So... Chuck" Sarah began, "What would you like to do today" She asked.

Sarah and Chuck pondered the question that Sarah had asked for a moment before they decided what they would do.

They both had free time now until 15:00 where they should report to Langley to meet the Director for a debriefing.

**10:00 D.C.**

Both Agents had decided to go to the gym, together. Both being visibly excited at the prospect of testing each others stamina and pushing each other as far as they could possibly go. Both agents started slowly at first then slowly but surely increased the pace, Sarah was loving it. they were exchanging playful banter back and forth while encouraging the other agent to go further. Chuck couldn't resist throwing in a few tongue in cheek comments earning a playful punch to his side, which only encouraged him to take the comments even further.

**13:00 D.C.**

Sarah and Chuck were now back at their shared apartment and had showered after their little skirmish in the hotel gym, neither won, they concluded that a draw would be fair because both agents had very high endurance. It took a little persuasion from Chuck to convince Sarah that was the right conclusion however. Sarah was a true competitor she had a pure desire to win and even though she would not admit it to him she was happy to accept the draw when she realized he would not concede defeat.

It was now time for the agents to head to Langley for a debriefing and quite possibly a permanent partnership, both of them began their clean-up operation In the hotel suite making sure to leave no trace of the Agency behind. Once completed they departed the hotel full of smiles purely aimed at each other.

**14:30 CIA Headquarters Director Graham's Office.**

"Are you absolutely certain that was the information on the chip?" The Director asked one of his senior Analysts who was in conference with him.

"Positive, sir"

"That will be all Manoosh" The Director then picked up his secure land line not paying attention to Deepak's departure from the room.

"Yes sir" replied the Agent as he quickly left the Directors office.

The Director quickly got onto his secure land line and punched in the number of the Joint Intelligence Committee he spoke quickly to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Are you absolutely sure" Came the reply from the other end of the call.

"Yes, positive" Replied the Director, the call ended.

**14:55 Hours CIA Headquarters**

As Agent Walker and Carmichael entered Langley they provided their identification but it really was not necessary because they were the CIA's best agents everybody knew of their exploits but protocol is protocol. They headed towards the Directors office receiving nods from staff going about their usual business. As they reached Director Graham's office the Director's secretary told them he was expecting them and would see them momentarily.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other, they had been here only two days ago but so much had changed since then, both were originally reluctant to work together and now both of them were secretly hoping or even praying that they would become permanent partners. Chuck gazed into her Sapphire eyes, Sarah gazed into his Chocolate eyes, both lost in the eyes of the other again just like they had been only 48 hours ago.

The Director appeared after several minutes once again grinning that his two best agents could not take their eyes of each other he joked to himself that he had just played Cupid to his two best agents. That was after all his objective to begin with...

"Agents?" he stated simply.

Both immediately snapped out of their gazes and followed the Director into his office.

All three seated and both of the agents sat in silence waiting for the Director to start the debriefing.

"Firstly, great job you did yesterday, you took out Pierre and some of his key associates" The Director stopped momentarily to let it sink in.

No mention of the collateral damage in regards to the security guards, both Chuck and Sarah thought to themselves. But there would not be, to the Director they were just more confirmed kills, If Sarah hadn't disabled them Chuck would have been dead and quite possibly her too.

"You also completed the primary objective of retrieving the intelligence."

Chuck's curiosity got the better of him "Sir, may I ask what was on that intelligence chip?" Sarah looked briefly at Chuck and agreed with Chuck's question, she was also curious.

The Director paused for a moment "Sorry, that information is need to know and right now you do not need to know. You know me Agents. I try to provide you with as much detail as I can,"

Both agents agreed, the Director rarely held anything back from either of them.

"But this information is above your pay grade"

Sarah and Chuck both did a double take. They are the best agents in the CIA who else is above their pay grade? They didn't have time to reflect because the debrief continued.

"Now back to business. I am going to be frank with the both of you, I have been trying to get you both into the field as a team for several months now. Your previous assignments that consisted of you both having a partner were..." There was an awkward pause in the air waiting for the inevitable to be brought into question.

"First there was Agent Walker's short lived partnership with another agent, who spent a month in recovery with a broken hand after making an advance towards her. Chuck's eyes widened upon hearing that, a man should respect a woman no matter what what, whether he is a secret agent or isn't one. Sarah couldn't hide her grin remembering that night.

"Then..." The Director looked at Chuck, Sarah was listening intently.

"You blew a 2 month operation in Afghanistan because you wouldn't sleep with another agent and got into an argument about the it's and bits about it"

Sarah felt angry, why would another agent throw herself on Chuck. Sarah would be the first to admit that Chuck was incredibly sexy but advance on him while in the middle of an operation?

The Director continued "It wasn't possible at that time because Agent Walker was stationed in Budapest so I am sorry to have cancelled both of your leave but my team have spent many months putting this together."

"Sir" both Agents said, Chuck managed to beat Sarah to it so she let him continue.

"Sir, you do not have to apologize and for the record I have completely enjoyed spending all of my time with Agent Walker anyway."

Agent Walker promptly agreed. She had forgotten all about the visit to St. Tropez now, she had everything she needed right in this room. The man sitting next to her to be precise. Chuck gave her the slightest of smiles and she blushed sightly, the Director once more unable to hide his grin.

The Director continued "Great, then neither of you will have a problem with me making your positions more permanent?"

"No, sir!" Sarah beat Chuck this time and triumphantly congratulated herself Chuck gave her the playful defeatist look.

"I expected nothing less from either of you, your dedication to this Agency will never go unnoticed, and it thanks you for your constant personal sacrifices"

The Director knew that they hadn't agreed to become partners for the good of the Agency but he wasn't going to tell them that and frankly, he didn't care. He had finally got the best team he had seen in over 20 years together. He watched the video surveillance of the French Consulate and in action the both of them were a force to be reckoned with. 'May god help the enemies of this agency' he chuckled.

Agents Walker and Carmichael were on cloud nine forget all of bureaucracy that the Director had just came out with. To the both of them they had not made any personal sacrifice. Actually in both of their eyes they had both personally gained and smiles erupted from both of their faces. The Director then continued after giving them a moment to take in the good news.

He addressed them on a first name basis this time. They were about to make life changing decisions.

"There is just one more thing to be sorted out, you will both be based in LA, Sarah you will still resume the alias of Sarah Walker." Sarah nodded.

"Chuck you will resume the name of one Charles Bartowski" Chuck nodded for a minute to take in what the Director had said and then he realized...

"Director, excuse me did you just say I will assume my real identity?"

"Yes, the Director replied calmly, Chuck we have an area of operation around your original location and nobody will suspect you to be CIA because that is where you grew up. Sarah you and Chuck will be a couple deeply in love, you will be his loving girlfriend."

"Uhhh..." Was all Chuck could muster. Sarah was starting to worry that Chuck did not want her as his girlfriend.. She felt undeniably disappointed.

"Excuse me?" the Director responded.

"Sir what I mean by that is, my uh, my family and all of my friends are in Burbank... what am I supposed to do? I haven't seen my Sister in two years since I moved to D.C. She thinks I am a Government Analyst..."

Sarah could see Chuck freaking out and she felt heartbroken for him all she wanted to do was grab his hand because she knew how much he loved his family more than anything and wanted to keep them safe but she knew there would be no reasoning with the Director his decision was always final.

"Chuck in due course you will see my reasoning for this posting but you just have to trust me, besides you and Sarah are the best agents I have seen in over 20 years if there was ever any trouble you would both be close enough to help out your family."

Chuck eased slightly.. he was panicking because he loved his Sister so much and never wanted her hurt, but he trusted Sarah with his own life and he would trust her with Ellie also.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Chuck grinned at the Director.

"No Chuck, you don't" The Director returned the grin.

"Now Agents onto your first assignment as a couple. You will leave for Los Angeles immediately a private jet has already been put on alert. based on the intelligence chip we recovered there was information of an enemy base near to our Area of Operations and there was also intelligence on the chip to suggest that one of our agents has been captured, and is being held there. We are still cracking all of the codes on the chip. But I want you wheels up and ready to hit the compound, there will be no surprises this time you will encounter hostile resistance, more information on the agent and your backup teams will be provided from the air, Dismissed."

"Yes, sir" both Agents replied calmly as they both got up and headed for the door both a little overwhelmed at the information they had just received. Firstly they were heavily congratulated for their successful mission. Then they were kept from receiving information. Then they found out that the Director had been planning their new partnership for months. Then they had to relieve their encounters with two mysterious agents who the Director had not named. They both wondered what this area of operation was and why they had not heard of it before today. Why would they only hear of the reasoning in due course?

Then they both admitted to the Director they liked spending time with each other. Then both agents who once upon a time preferred to work alone had now become permanently joined together. No complaints from either of them there. And finally they will also be moving to LA under the cover of being a madly in love couple, they can both live with that.

They left the Director's office and went to receive information, mission papers and other things of importance from the secretary.

Sarah needed to make sure Chuck was okay, the Director sucker punched him by forcing him to connect with his old life again.

She tried to lighten up the mood by saying "So Chuck Bartowski huh, cute name" and smiled at him.

He immediately calmed himself at the sight of Sarah's amazing smile, it was enough to weaken all of his walls that he had been trained to build.

"Sarah.. what am I supposed to say to my Sister?" Sarah didn't know how to respond to that, she was not good with words so she did all she knew best, she closed the distance between herself and him and hugged him, rather tightly, she felt his shoulders ease and even her own tension disappeared when he returned the hug, they stayed like this for a short while before pulling back slightly and holding his face with her hands she told him "Don't worry chuck, we'll figure this out together.. We're partners now. Trust me Chuck"

Sarah felt her heartstrings pull when she seen in his eyes that he did not doubt a single word she had said, nobody had ever treated her like this and it filled her with such happiness.

The new couple then headed arm in arm to the rendezvous to board the private jet to take them to LA to start there new lives. Both happier than they could ever remember...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck but if I did there would be no situation like the writers did with Charah in Prague._


	4. You Know Him?

_A/N Please leave a Review._

* * *

**Chapter Four: You Know Him?**

**Wednesday 30 November 2005**

**19:30 Hours Aboard a CIA Gulfstream Jet on Route to LA**

Sarah and Chuck had been in the air for two hours now.

after leaving the Director's office they headed for the rendezvous and boarded the plane at 17:30. Chuck being the genuine and caring guy that he always is insisted on taking Sarah's luggage off her, She reluctantly allowed him she is a CIA agent and does not needed anybody to mollycoddle her but she appreciated the heartfelt gesture a great deal and rewarded him with a brief kiss on his cheek immediately sending Chuck to heaven again as she had done on the very first night they met. Sarah walked on giggling while telling herself once more how special she already thought Chuck was.

The first two hours on board was spent going through mission files related to LA. The communication and understanding of the two agents was nothing short of outstanding, the Director was certainly right, when he said that they both think very quickly on their feet and would be a perfect match. It was like Chuck held half of the key and Sarah held the other half, combine it together and you can open the lock. Chuck and Sarah were in perfect sync.

The Director had provided them with little information about just what was happening in Burbank all they received was a minimal amount of intelligence on this compound in LA. They would be fully briefed by the tactical teams already on the ground when they landed but other than that they were going in blind. That created a little tension but it was just the perks of the job neither complained they knew how it was.

Once the agents had finished studying mission files they both began to relax for the final 3 hours on board the Gulfstream Jet that was taking them to begin their new lives in Burbank, Los Angeles.

Sarah and Chuck had multiple emotions going through their heads at this moment in time. Chuck for the first time in several years had become close to somebody again, he had developed a personal and professional relationship with Sarah very quickly.

But he was anxious about returning to his birth place, reconnecting with his sister, having to tell her lies about where he has been, lieing about never being in danger. The thought scared him, _Eleanor _Faye Bartowski is a scary woman, the thought of how that reunion would go down scared him, but he concentrated on the job in hand, a distracted spy is a dead spy. Protecting Sarah mattered most to him right now.

Sarah just like Chuck for the first time in many years instantly became close to somebody. All the other guys she had "worked" with did not respect her at all. They were all the alpha male type and if you would have said to Sarah just seven days ago that she had found a guy who genuinely cared about her well being rather then his own she would have laughed in your face. Until she met a tall incredibly gorgeous guy named Chuck.

She thought back to the hotel in DC. When Sarah watched a movie with him, he was so focused on the movie and not on the girl who had her head firmly rested on his shoulder. If she would have had her head rested on any other agent they would have been all over her, and severely injured themselves in the process. It felt really good knowing that there was somebody who actually cared about her and did not just see her as a prize they had just won.

Sarah would have accepted a post anywhere in the world as long as she got to go with Chuck, the truth is she had no family, no family residence, at least not yet she thought. immediately realizing what she had said to herself. Was she really visioning herself and Chuck laying down foundations in the future? Sarah Walker might not be able to talk and express her feelings publicly very well but she has the same thoughts as everybody else, she wants some place that she can call home, some place to return after a complicated mission without moving from one city to the next.

Chuck was so heart warming and it was paying off on Sarah she was not used to these emotions but oddly enough she felt completely comfortable displaying them and happily reached out for Chuck's hand who returned the action. Sarah and Chuck both rested back in their seats holding hands, Sarah had the seat closest to the window, she looked out, it was such a beautiful evening it even felt romantic, if only they was not on a mission thought Sarah... maybe they could build on there personal side just a little more..

She had no idea what to do when Chuck would finally reconnect with his Sister, would Chuck want her to be there? She wanted to be there for him, provide support. Over the past few days she learned that Chuck loves his Sister, she is the only family he has left. A couple of days ago Sarah only had the agency but now she feels like she has somebody, after many years since her dad was taken away, she has somebody. And he is seated right next to her with his hand entwined with hers. The thought of that soothes her enough to get some needed shut eye, who knows when they would next get the chance..

**22:00 Aboard Gulfstream Jet**

As Sarah slowly woke up she was closer now than she was earlier to Chuck still both of there hands were held together, fingers entwined. Sarah is instinctively a cuddler, maybe it has something to do with her lonely childhood life, she carried around her favorite bear with her most of the time snuggling up to it. As it happens the past few days she seems to have found a new teddy bear in the form of one Chuck Bartowski, as she woke she noticed he was sporting a huge grin on his face and Sarah felt the urge to find out what he found amusing.

"What?" she asked playfully.

"Am I the luckiest guy in the world right now Sarah? just being able to sit here next to you and be able watch you sleep. I could not even imagine this in my dreams, yup I'm definitely the luckiest guy in the world." He told her sincerely.

Sarah had a bright smile now. 'And just when I think Chuck Bartowski cannot get any more amazing, he does.' Maybe Sarah should stop setting a barrier because he will keep breaking it time after time.

"I'm so happy to have you as a friend Sarah, I really mean that" Chuck said sincerely.

"Just a friend? You're supposed to be my loving boyfriend and we are supposed to be deeply in love" Sarah replied flirtingly.

"What, a loving boyfriend can't be your friend and be deeply in love with you at the same time?" Chuck responded just as flirtatious as Sarah had.

Both agents were fighting back the giggles while there hands danced around a little.

Graham was right, they are like love struck puppies but neither cared, they have both had a horrible couple of years and it was only the Agency that had kept them going, both of them have been lonely for quite some time. Neither felt lonely right now they was just ecstatic to be in each others company. They needed each other.

Both Spies now started to slip into agent mode they would land in around 20 minutes.

Chuck and Sarah were now turning into Agent Walker and Agent Carmichael the time to build on their personal lives was momentarily on hold. They did have a lot to sort out but, there would be plenty of time for that once this mission was over, they would be living together, permanently.

The plane landed at LAX and the two agents departed, a tactical team was already waiting their arrival on the runway, both agents entered the land rovers which sped off to the staging area, the CIA picked up on communication chatter about a captured agent being moved around 02:00. They needed to act fast it was 19:30 now that they had landed in LA and the agents had to prepare a tactical assault, as soon as they touched down they assumed joint tactical command of the situation.

**20:45 Hours, Staging Area.**

The vehicles arrived at the staging area, they had to land at LAX in case the enemy had spotters at airports. Sarah and Chuck left the vehicles and headed into an industrial complex 2KM away from the target. As they entered the tactical teams was gearing up, tactical team leaders were co ordinating. Sarah and Chuck needed to report in with the Director immediately, Chuck got out his secure Satellite phone and dialed the Director.

"Graham Secure"

"Carmichael, Walker Secure"

"Agents, our analysts are hacking more and more data from that chip as the hour goes by we can update you of the threat and who it actually is you will be up against. Sarah the information should be appearing on your PDA right now."

Sarah got out her PDA and held it between her and Chuck and as the Director had said the information was coming through.

The Director continued while the Agents paid attention to the PDA as well as the Director "Our Analysts have decoded vital intelligence that informs us that you will be up against a rogue organization called Fulcrum. If you look at the PDA you will see all the information we have on this organization."

Agent Walker and Carmichael had a lot of questions so the quicker they had them answered the quicker they could assault the facility.

"Director what is this Symbol?" Chuck asked.

"That is the symbol they use to identify themselves"

Sarah and Chuck both studied it intensely.

"Director, you say they are a rogue organization, how come this is the first time we're heading of their existence?"

"They are tricky, they've managed to stay hidden for a number of years building up quite a fierce reputation worldwide."

Chuck and Sarah looked blank, neither of them have heard of them.

The Director continued "Look agents, there will be a time for a proper briefing as we piece more and more together we will then brief you when we are aware of the full situation until then lets get our agent back information should also be showing up about the captured agent."

The photo of the captured agent appeared on the PDA..

Both Chuck and Sarah froze.

Larkin... Sarah whispered.

Bryce... Chuck whispered.

They both turned so fast to face each other that they was lucky no bones snapped out of place.

"You know him?" Chuck asked intrigued.

"Yep, he's the pervert who's hand I broke. Should have broke more parts of his too, And you know him how?" Sarah asked intrigued.

"He was my best friend in Stanford..."

Graham interrupted "Ok Agents, you have a job to do lets get Agent Larkin to safety first and foremost. You have two tactical teams at your disposal, command has also done a thermal scan of the area, there are twenty bodies inside the facility including Agent Larkin, I will monitor from command, good luck, Graham out."

Both Agents processed the information for a moment then headed to study the map plans laid out over where tactical was assembling.

"This place is a god-damn maze" Chuck sighed.

"Yep, we have to be extremely careful or we could be entering a slaughterhouse."

"Thermal indicates Agent Larkin is being held on the second floor."

Chuck and Sarah had suited up and were going over their proposed plan together both agreeing that it was the best available, time was running out, they headed to join the two tactical teams to take up their positions ready for assault.

Chuck was now collecting his thermal optics unaware that his partner was watching. The geeky side of him started playing around with them, Chuck was always amazed with technology. Sarah watched him from a distance playing around with his optics, he would never lose that part of him, and she loved it. She then continued with what she was doing, she collected her weapon and the teams headed to the breach location. All agents were equipped with assault rifles, these Fulcrum guys certainly were not messing around they had serious fire-power.

**23:00 hours, outside perimeter of Fulcrum facility.**

Both teams were now in position on the outside perimeter of Fulcrum's facility, there was 5 men in each tactical team plus Chuck and Sarah.

**23:05 Fulcrum facility**

All agents broke cover and advanced on Fulcrum's facility there were 5 Fulcrum guards stationed outside both tactical teams focused fire after several exchanges of gunfire fire 3 had been eliminated the other 2 retreated inside the facility, both teams advanced quickly.

**23:07 Fulcrum facility**

Both teams were now inside the facility about to split into two teams, neither Chuck or Sarah liked splitting they wanted to remain in sync but it was the quickest way to eliminate the threat and get to Bryce.

**23:09 Fulcrum facility**

Chuck's team had eliminated several Fulcrum guards but both teams were coming under heavy fire.

Sarah's team was under real heavy fire she had already lost 2 agents on her team and was slowly becoming pinned down. She took up defensive position and their was only 4 of them left, they could not advance any more without being tore to shreds. Chuck heard on his radio that his partners team were getting tore up pretty badly and he still had 5 men so he immediately radioed that he would join up with them. Sarah told him to focus on the mission, Bryce was the objective she was fine, Chuck was having none of it she was his partner he cared about her, a lot he realized. So he would protect her no matter what. He told his agents to proceed then quickly rushed back to head towards Sarah. As he arrived they was still pinned down but Chuck had clear vision of two Fulcrum agents who were out in the open thinking they had Sarah's team suppressed enough, Chuck raised his Carbine and eliminated them both which stopped the fire on Sarah and the 2 remaining members of her team, another had been killed by the Fulcrum team. At least 10 of the Fulcrum detail had been eliminated now leaving 9 more.

**23:14 Fulcrum facility**

The 2 remaining agents acknowledged Chuck before proceeding to secure Bryce.

Right now Sarah Walker was divided into two conflicting personas there was Agent Walker who was angry that a poor tactical decision cost the lives of 3 agents and another agent had to come and help her out, that agent being her Partner, somebody she already cared about too much to risk the life of. An agent would never admit they needed help it should never have came to that.

But her second persona Sarah Walker loved Chuck right at this moment in time, somebody cared about her so much to risk his own life to save hers, any other agent would be focused on the mission but he chose her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME FOR ME! I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL CHUCK!" She didn't he probably saved her life.

Sarah was angry. at herself for letting herself walk into a trap and losing 3 agents and risking the life of Chuck who had to come bail her out. She wasn't angry at Chuck, she'd have done the exact same thing for him if he was pinned down. She just lost 3 agents because of a tactical error.

"WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER ME DO! Proceed with the mission?!" Chuck couldn't see what the problem was his tactical team had cleared the floor and was heading upstairs to flush out the remaining Fulcrum in the building.

"YES!" Sarah screamed.

"WELL SORRY! I must not be that great a spy then because I wont let anything happen to you Sarah no matter what you say!"

Sarah ran at him. before he had a chance to try and calm her down she was attacking his lips with her own. She couldn't control it any longer all the frustration boiled over and she was so mad that the only thing she wanted to do was kiss her partner. She needed to vent out the frustration. This passion had been threatening to release ever since they first set eyes on each other 3 days ago she knew that.

Chuck was confused, like totally really, really, really confused, one second his partner is screaming at him causing him a nasty headache the next she is physically assaulting him with a desire he had never seen before, he had to admit, Sarah Walker was damm sexy when she was angry. He was angry himself, Bryce Larkin was back in town and he recalled what Graham had said about him advancing on Sarah when she made it clear she wasn't interested. That and Graham holding something back from them that could have cost all of their lives.

It only took a second for him to acknowledge that this wasn't a dream and then he did some assaulting of his own. Both gripping hold of each other with an vigorously intense passion that had been boiling ever since they set eyes upon each other, several other incidents afterwards only added the fuel to the fire. Both began fighting for control and dominance so lost in each other that they had no idea about anything that was happening around them. When they finally stopped kissing after what was definitely a short while they were both fighting to try and regain control of even the smallest of breaths.

They could not stop looking at each other while lost in thoughts about just how amazing that was.

A call came on the net requesting them on the second floor.

"We should uh..uhh head to the second floor" Sarah managed to say.

"yes..uh..yes.. right" Came from Chuck.

Both of them was at a loss for words after that intense make out.

They tried to regain as much composure as possible but they would both be thinking about what just happened for a long time indeed.

The agents made their way up to the second floor and found their package, Bryce was alive and blindfolded and they agreed to keep it on until they was safely away from the Fulcrum facility, the last thing they needed now was an awkward reunion between the three.

Chuck felt uncomfortable he had not seen Bryce Larkin for years and he didn't really have much to say to him. Sure he was curious at how Bryce became an agent but they both parted ways at Stanford. Chuck was told to bury his past and that's exactly what he had done. Bryce must have been told the same thing. But anybody who treats a woman the way the Director had told Chuck about what he tried with Sarah is not a friend of Chuck's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but if I did there would be 10 seasons and a mo****vie.**


	5. It Was A Mistake

_It only takes a second to leave a review, and it really does make a difference!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: It Was A Mistake**

**Thursday 1 December 2005**

**CIA facility Just outside Burbank.**

Chuck and Sarah had not spoken to Bryce yet, a CIA medical team was fixing him up. Fulcrum roughed him up pretty badly.

Both agents had lots playing on their minds right now. There was the magical kiss they had shared, the loss of 3 colleagues which could have been prevented if the Director had provided them with more information. And the reappearance of Bryce Larkin. It was time they started to get answers. Neither of them liked being used as puppets and that's exactly how it felt, puppets on a string. What's going on in Burbank that is so important? Why was today the first time they had heard of an organization called Fulcrum? Both Chuck and Sarah had high level assets positioned around the world if there was an organization with a reputation as big as the Director had said they would have heard something. Unless they eliminated anyone they came in contact with. That was a possibility.

The medical team had finished with Bryce who was on phone to the Director. Did the Director send Bryce here? Why was he here?

They waited for Bryce to finish before they went to get some answers. Both Sarah and Chuck were reluctant to see him and quickly told the other their reasons for not wanting to.

Sarah and Bryce had been partners for 2 months, strictly professional, Bryce didn't seem to think so. Always trying to get close to Sarah during a mission, claiming it was for the cover. One night they were in Zurich on surveillance Sarah was returning to her room and there was Bryce waiting. He tried a Montgomery on her. Sarah decided enough was enough and decided it was time to show him what she thinks of arrogant assholes like him. She played along for a little before she broke his hand and would have done a lot more but she knew it wasn't worth it and let him off lightly with just that.

To say Chuck became wound up would be an understatement. He never imagined Bryce would turn out to be like this. Becoming a spy must have affected his ego. This was not the Bryce Larkin he once knew.

Chuck was reluctant to see Bryce because he had his issues with him too. Bryce introduced him to a girl called Jill only to get very jealous about it. Jill broke up with Chuck and he has a feeling Bryce had something to do with it. Still Bryce probably did him a favour there because he might never had met Sarah if Jill was still around because he would have had a reason not to take up Director Graham's proposition to him.

Sarah was angry that a supposed best friend could do that to somebody like Chuck. Chuck was the sweetest person she had ever met but she was happy that this Jill was not around however. Or she may never have got the chance to meet Chuck.

After telling each other about the exploits of Bryce Larkin they both agreed that they would go in together and they promised to talk about things at a later time. Right now they were both exhausted after a long day. They wanted to get this debrief with Bryce finished so they could check in to a Hotel, the CIA was still organizing permanent accommodation for the spy couple.

Sarah and Chuck then proceeded to enter the room in which Larkin was currently being held. Bryce immediately looked at both of the agents and looked like he had seen two ghosts.

"Chuck Bartowski? What are you doing here. Silly question, You're CIA?"

"Yep... hello Bryce."

Bryce then turned to Sarah.

"Well hello Agent Walker, you're looking mighty fine have you came to your senses and come to rescue me?

Chuck cursed under his breath slightly.

Sarah was pissed "It seems you didn't learn your lesson in Zurich Larkin."

She edged forward towards him until Chuck grabbed her hand telling her it's not worth it.

Bryce chuckled and turned to Chuck "I think she missed me buddy."

Chuck cannot contain his frustration now. He cares about Sarah and can clearly tell she's pissed and it hurts him. "Bryce what happened to you man... You let this life destroy your ego... Quit being an asshole to Agent Walker or me and you will have a problem."

Bryce can see how serious Chuck was being and attempted to calm him down "Woah, easy buddy."

"Buddy?" Sarah snorts "How can you call him buddy Bryce you took his girl away from him at Stanford."

Bryce looked surprised. "Jill? I never took her away from you Chuck. Sure she was interested in me but when she broke up with you I had already joined the CIA. They restrained me from having any relationship with a civilian."

"Forget about that Bryce. It's history. You done me a favour anyway if Jill was still around I would have turned down Graham's proposition and I wouldn't have been able to have found Sarah then."

Upon hearing what Chuck just said to Bryce, Sarah developed a smile that would melt anybodies heart. Chuck had just said exactly what she was thinking. Even if Bryce had to wind him up to make him come out with it.

Chuck couldn't believe he just said that aloud, he didn't regret it. It was true but Bryce got under his skin he just let it slip.

"So that's why you two are protective over each other. You both have a thing."

Neither Chuck or Sarah denied it but both were embarrassed slightly. Bryce had gotten to them.

Chuck decided to use a bit of the old Klingon language.

"bIjatlh 'e' yImev"

"Chuck?" Asked Sarah.

"He told me to shut up. Your Klingon's a bit rusty Chuck. Look both of you I really am sorry for being an ass when you just saved my life. I really do appreciate that it was just a shock to see you Chuck."

"Why did Fulcrum grab you?"

"They wanted something."

"Wanted what?"

"Sorry Chuck, afraid that's classified. Speak to Graham."

This was getting no where both agents needed a time out so they left the room.

They took a seat outside.

"Well that went well..." Sarah sighed.

"Yeah.. Tell me about it, Sarah are you ok?"

"Yes... I just wanted to kick his ass. Every time I see his face he seems to have that effect on me."

Sarah paused before continuing.

"Chuck?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Did you mean what you just said to Bryce?"

Chuck responded instantly without having to think about that.

"Every single word Sarah. I have known you for barely a week but it's been the greatest week of my life. You are beautiful and laugh at all my stupid jokes and we have a bond that nobody else has. We have already risked our own lives to save each other. And we will many more times. There can be no bigger bond than that I was lonely before I met you, real lonely you know with my Mom leaving and my Dad and not seeing my Sister in over 3 years, I'm rambling aren't I, I'm sorry Sarah I'm just nervous." Chuck immediately sunk his head to the floor.

Sarah had a single tear showing in her eye that was the most honest and sweetest thing somebody had ever said to her she felt her walls collapse because of Chuck's admission.

Sarah put her hand to Chuck's face lifting his head. He had just spilled his heart. She owed him the same.

"Chuck.. you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm... Chuck I'm not good at this because I was always alone so I never needed to talk I could hide and bury my feelings and emotions but I don't feel lonely now Chuck and that is because of you so please, please don't be sorry."

"Really?" Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes nervously

"Yes Chuck, really."

Chuck let out a nervous laugh.

"Look Sarah I know you have trouble expressing yourself but I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and never take advantage of what we have and you don't have to say anything your smile is more than enough for me."

Sarah let out the smile of an angel.

Who would have thought that Bryce Larkin helped Chuck and Sarah.

"Chuck, lets report in with the Director. I want to get out of here and find accommodation."

Chuck agreed and shared a brief embrace with Sarah before they contacted the Director.

"Graham secure"

"Walker, Bartowski secure"

"Director we need answers about what is going on here, never mind this classified bullshit we just lost 3 agents because information was withheld if you want us to do our job to the best of our ability we need to be in the loop."

"I agree Director." said Chuck.

The Director sighed.

"very well... Agent Larkin was assigned to oversee a top secret project. I'm sure you are both aware of Project Intersect?"

They was. It was a database that held all of the governments secrets and intelligence. Both agents were under the assumption that it was still in testing.

"Yes Director but that is still in testing phase correct?"

"Negative. Agent Larkin is the handler to the first human Intersect. We can only presume Agent Larkin was captured by Fulcrum because they wanted to know the identity of the Intersect."

"Human Intersect?"

"Agents there's only so much I can say, I will fully update you face to face. I will be landing in Burbank in 36 hours. Take the whole day off you've earned it. I will arrange a meet and contact you with the details of the location on Friday around 11:00. Graham out."

"So that's why we're here. I wonder how long the Director would have kept us waiting before he told us our objective."

"I don't know Chuck lets just get out of here, we cannot do anything more until Graham arrives."

Chuck smiled "I like your thinking Ms. Walker, so where to?"

"I know a great hotel I stayed at when I was last in LA. It's actually not to far from here, you ready Chuck?"

"Lets go."

They smiled and packed up and headed to the hotel Sarah mentioned.

It took them thirty minutes to get there. The 2 remaining men from Sarah's team gave them a lift. They said it was the least they could do because Chuck saved their asses.

Upon entering Chuck was in awe. "Wow Sarah. This is beautiful."

"I know Chuck and the best thing is that the CIA pays the bill, not us."

Laughter erupted from the pair as they checked in at the reception.

The apartment was lovely just like Sarah told him it would be. There was only one bed so Chuck agreed to himself that he would tell Sarah he would sleep on the sofa just until they got their permanent accommodation sorted. They both settled in and Sarah went to freshen up first. Chuck ordered late night room service neither had eat in a while. When Sarah was finished in the bathroom Chuck went to freshen then they eat and watched a little TV. Both had been up now for almost a whole day so they didn't talk more about what happened the past few hours.

Sarah was getting tired this gave Chuck the chance to tell her he would take the sofa.

"No Chuck it's okay the bed is more than big enough for two. I promise not to bite." She said the last bit with a mischievous grin.

"Are you sure Sarah. I mean I know we're not five but..."

"Chuck I'm sure. I'm going to go put on my nightwear and when I come back out I want to see you in my bed."

Sarah went red as soon as she realized how that came out and hurried into the bathroom to change."

"God Help Me" Chuck sighed before getting ready for bed himself.

He changed into black pyjama bottoms and a very thin top before getting into his side of the bed then looked up at the ceiling for a few moments reflecting on a day of mixed emotions and having to deal with the demons of yet more people he had killed.

Sarah came out after a few minutes Chuck didn't notice at first but when he did he blinked about 6 times just to make sure his eyes wasn't deceiving him. Sarah was wearing purple lingerie that hugged all of her curves and left little to the imagination. She gave Chuck a twirl before getting into her side of the bed.

"You like?" she asked.

10 seconds later still no Response from Chuck.

"You dont like?" Sarah started to look sad thinking Chuck didn't like what she was wearing.

That got a response from Chuck.

"What? Noooo Sarah I love love love it. You are beautiful as you always are. I'm just trying my best here. I'm not like the other guys you had trouble with and it's hard right now because you're killing me wearing that."

"You're making it hard for me too Chuck. Don't think I don't know what your plan is Mr. Bartowski that shirt you're wearing is not hiding much."

"But I always sleep like this!" Chuck said in his defence.

Sarah smiled. "So do I Chuck"

Both were now lying facing each other lost in their own thoughts happy to be close to the one person who cared about them more anybody else ever had.

"Sleep well Sarah"

"You too Chuck"

Chuck reached out for Sarah's hand and they fell asleep hands held looking at each other.

**One Hour Later.**

Chuck seemed to be having a nightmare. It woke Sarah and she was instantly concerned. He was now turned away from her and she felt immediate sympathy for him. He got 3 confirmed kills at the Fulcrum facility and she knows the act of killing plays on him heavily. So she moved closer to him stroking his hair to try and settle him.

A few minutes of reflecting brought Sarah to a conclusion. Screw the consequences. We both care about each other. He was clearly struggling and needed somebody more than ever, she needed somebody too so she moved up close to him and gently put her arm under his and moved her leg over his and snuggled up closely to the only person who has looked out for her in a long, long time. Sarah Walker felt more safe and secure at this exact moment than she ever had before. Little space separated them now. Chuck actually calmed too, maybe he could sense Sarah against him.

It was now late morning. Chuck hadn't been restless any more since Sarah had got close to him several hours ago. Sarah hadn't moved from him either her head was firmly rested just behind behind his. Her hand placed on his stomach.

Chuck slowly started to wake up he could feel something warm on the back of his head he became alert. His legs were also immobilized and he felt something on his stomach he slowly opened one eye it could only be? Sarah...

He didn't know what to do or how this had happened but he had to admit that it felt nothing short of amazing. Should he try move? Should he wait for Sarah to wake up?

Chuck was struggling to find a solution. Sarah must have gotten close in her sleep he did not want any backlash from Sarah he couldn't lose her after he had only just found her. This could ruin them.

He had to try and move before she could wake.

He attempted to move his legs first. No joy.

He then tried to move her hand away from his stomach it worked a little but Sarah let out a little moan, oh god please don't wake up Sarah he thought.

He had to change his tactic, the only option would be for him to wait until Sarah was awake and apologize and swear he didn't know how this had happened.

**30 minutes later.**

Sarah was slowly starting to wake. Happy that it was daylight. This was the best sleep that she could remember. Chuck must have slept better too.

Sarah slowly began rubbing circles on Chuck's chest with her hand.

Chuck knew Sarah was waking she was moving her hand on his chest probably wondering where she was he had to act now he slowly moved out of her lock and turned to face her.

Sarah let out a moan when he moved out of her grip she felt so comfortable but now her body feels half complete. She needs that complete feeling that she had just moments ago.

"Hi Chuck" Sarah said smiling, she had a whole new vibe today.

"Hi Sarah, how are you feeling"

"Much better. You?" said Sarah still keeping that smile.

"Look Sarah I'm so sorry I don't know how we came to be in that position."

'Chuck just completely misjudged the situation. It's becoming a familiar situation of his he must be very insecure. Then again he had every right to be he knows what I have done to guys who advanced on me but can't he see that he is different? Surely he knows he is different right?'

"Chuck.. it's fine."

"But Sarah I can't lose you now. I have only just found you.."

"Chuck... you're not going to lose me. I'm the one who snuggled with you... I think we can cuddle without getting embarrassed about it we have already kissed.. unless you forgot?"

"Noo! Sarah I did not forget. It was the best moment of my life. But Sarah it was a mistake.."

'A mistake?' Sarah's heart stopped beating, 'doesn't he want me? Is that why he moved out of the cuddle and wanted to sleep on the sofa?'

"A mistake?" Sarah managed to say dejectedly.

"Yes Sarah.. I'm sorry I feel like I took advantage of the situation you was upset I should have stopped..."

'This poor guy really is insecure' thought Sarah.

Chuck was looking away.

"Chuck, look into my eyes I will only say this once.."

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, not because I was upset and it was the best moment in my life too."

Chuck's sadness turned into happiness in an instant.

"Sarah I'm stupid I keep misjudging everything that will be the last time I promise you."

"Good. Now please can we cuddle again I kind of liked that feeling, a lot."

"Your wish is my command"

They both got close again this time facing each other Sarah began stroking Chuck's face. Chuck was moving Sarah's hair back. The little misunderstanding completely forgotten.

**Authors Note**

**It only takes a second to leave a review, and it really makes a difference! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck but if I did Sarah and Chuck would have had 10 babies by now fighting around their home with Lightsabres.**


	6. My Hero

_A/N Please Leave a Review. Thanks._

_Events pick up immediately where Chapter 5 ended._

* * *

**Chapter Six: My Hero**

**Thursday 1 December 2005**

Chuck and Sarah are still snuggling together both refusing to start the day it is now 11:30.

"I could get used to this Sarah." Said Chuck smiling while playing with Sarah's hair.

"I already have Chuck." Sarah winked while gently tickling his chest.

"So time to start the day?" Chuck asked in a reluctant manner. He wanted to stay like this all day but he needed to visit his Sister.

Sarah pouts "Cant we just stay like this all day Chuck?" Almost pleading.

She snuggles in closer to him.

Chuck pouts "We could Sarah..." Chuck stops for a second wrapping his arms around her.

"And it would be the most perfect way to spend the entire day but I was planning on calling in to see my Sister and hoping your fine self would accompany me."

Chuck gave her a puppy eyed look.

Sarah sighed "Fine... But only if you promise more of this tonight.. And don't shy away!"

Chuck raised his hand "Scouts honour."

"But... Only if you promise to wear that lingerie again." Chuck winked at her.

Sarah's demand was a no-brainer for Chuck so he did a little negotiating to make the deal even more sweeter.

"Why. Liking what you see Agent?" Sarah asked coyly.

"Not like. I Love." Stated Chuck full of conviction.

"Then you have yourself a deal. But only if you promise not to wear a shirt" Sarah did a non negotiable look to stop Chuck from retaliating."

"Deal." said Chuck.

"Shake on it?"

The two agents shook on it grinning mischievously.

"Lets get breakfast Chuck then I'm going to go for a run. I was hoping you would join me?" Sarah gave him a puppy eyed look.

"Absolutely." Said Chuck.

"Great." Said Sarah.

"Super." Said Chuck grinning.

They got ready and headed for breakfast.

While eating both of them were nervous about meeting Ellie today. Chuck more so.

"What's on your mind Chuck?"

"Ellie... What to say to her when she opens the door to the place I once lived... How she is going to react upon seeing me... How she is going to react seeing me with the most beautiful woman in the world.." Chuck smiled at the last bit.

Sarah blushed upon hearing that.

"Ellie is going to love you." Chuck took Sarah's hand smiling he could see Sarah was nervous too.

Sarah nervously asked. "Do you think?"

"I don't think Sarah, I know. Me and Ellie are similar in a lot of ways. We talk too much and sometimes talk ourselves into bad situations. But more importantly we find good in people. I found it in you as soon as I met you, and so will she."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand. Chuck keeps breaking the barriers that she is setting. He treats me like a princess. She thought to herself.

"So what are you going to tell her about us, Chuck?"

"I haven't given it much thought to be honest Sarah. We've had a lot going on ourselves the past few days. I haven't had chance to think about that. Maybe I will tell her that a new government office has opened in LA and we've both been stationed here so I could be closer to my family?"

Chuck hated having to lie especially to the Woman who cared for him for many years.

"I think that's a great idea Chuck. I know it's not ideal having to lie to her but it's for her own safety. The less she knows the more safer she is, right?"

"I agree with that Sarah. But how long will we be stationed here before we are relocated again? We're CIA agents we don't just get to pick our assignments unfortunately." Chuck felt dejected.

Sarah brushed Chuck's chin. "I know Chuck... It's not fair but hey at least we have each other right?" Smiling at his pretty face.

"Sarah I could live being posted in the Antarctic as long as you was there by my side." Both giggled at what Chuck had said. Smiling at each other and gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

After breakfast they returned to their room and got ready to go for a run along the beach. They would visit Ellie after it.

Chuck changed into his sportswear. He wore a close fitting white t-shirt and shorts leaving little to be imagined his huge thighs clearly visible and the tightness of his shirt showing his upper body shape.

Sarah came out wearing a tank top just like Chuck leaving little to the imagination.

Once their eyes met each other's outfit and body for almost a good minute the two stared at each other swallowing blinking and gasping unable to take their eyes away from the other.

Sarah forgot what she had gotten ready for if Chuck was to kiss her now there would be no going back. They would be fully committed.

Chuck could not believe how beautiful Sarah was right now. Every hour she seems to get even more attractive. He didn't know what to do. The woman of his dreams was standing just yards away from him. Chuck needed to show Sarah he was not like the other men who think of her as just a prize. Sarah should be treated like a princess.

"Sarah... wow... The enemy wont end up killing me. Your beautiful looks will. You know if you was a Demon I'd let you have my soul right now."

Sarah laughed at Chuck's geeky comment.

"Chuck... Just don't wear that when we are on a mission. You dazed me so much I forgot why I got ready. You know you're amazing yourself Chuck I really hope you know that."

"Uhh."

"Chuck... I really mean it.. You're perfect.. I'm finding it hard right now not to turn possessed and devour you right here. Lets go before I do just exactly that."

Chuck let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll take your word for it."

They left linking arms.

Both Agents were now running side by side playfully teasing each other. Sarah kept posing coyly it was killing Chuck and she was loving every minute of it. Call it revenge for Chuck not snuggling with her all day.

Chuck would get her back for this.

They continued for 15 more minutes on the beach loving every single minute they got to spend together. Each minute was spent like it would be their last. And it had been like that ever since they first met nearly 5 days ago.

Up ahead there was a confrontation happening. A young boy and his girlfriend was being hounded by a group of 6 older boys. The young boy was about 15 his girlfriend the same. The group seemed to be in their early twenties.

Chuck was sporting a concerned look. Sarah knew exactly what he was thinking. He had to be careful though. Chuck is trained in over 200 ways to kill somebody if he went too hard on them he could get in trouble and be benched by Graham from the upcoming assignment.

"Chuck, be careful."

"I will, don't get involved Sarah. I can handle this."

"But we're partners Chuck."

"I know Sarah but trust me I can handle this."

"Okay Chuck."

Chuck walked over to the group. Sarah was watching she was actually looking forward to seeing her partner in action. 6 on 1. Good odds for Chuck. She was ready to step in and watch her partners back but she was confident in Chuck's ability.

As Chuck approached the group he calmly stood and asked what's going on.

"What's going on here, aren't you guys a bit too big to be picking on a boy and his girlfriend?

"What business is that of yours, piss off" came the reply.

"The business of mine is that I would like you to leave them alone and be about whatever it is you guys do for fun."

"This is what we do for fun and like my friend said piss off." Came a reply from another of the group.

Still remaining his cool Chuck carried on.

"You know that's not a nice way to talk to somebody. I'm going to ask one last time then I'm going to lose my cool."

"Leave them alone and be about your business."

"Why do you want the girl yourself?" Came the reply.

"No I just want you to pick on somebody your own size for example, lets say. Me?"

The group turned to look at Chuck and started psyching themselves up.

"Lets teach this motherfucker a lesson" They said.

The biggest in the group stepped forward towards Chuck, Chuck smirked at him.

"What you smiling at motherfucker you wont be smiling when I kick your ass and sleep with your girlfriend over there" Pointing at Sarah.

Chuck started to laugh making the guy even more angry.

"Put your money where your mouth is. If you think you can take me down I invite you to try. I will only warn you once more."

The guy threw a punch towards Chuck who avoided it and sent a kick to the guys groin. He went down instantly in pain.

Two more of the gang went for Chuck. Chuck waited for one of them to advance towards him and used his lightning reflexes to move out of reach then grabbed the guy by the arm dislocating his arm and launched him at the other advancing one sending a kick to his back.

Chuck was smirking.

"Come on guys is no fun why don't you all try take me down at the same time?"

The remaining 3 advanced on Chuck at the same time one threw at punch at Chucks face again he was able to avoid it and the assaulter lost his balance and fell into his friend. Chuck grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together leaving 5 on the ground all in severe pain from Chuck.

The guy who Chuck had kicked in the groin was up on his feet in pain and advanced on Chuck again. Chuck struck first this time he sent a punch to the guys face and heard something crack.

Ouch he thought.

There was 1 remaining.

"You want some fun? Or are you going to be a smart boy and get of this beach?"

The guy was cowering in fear looking over his 5 friends on the floor disabled.

"I'll get off the beach sir, sorry."

"If I ever hear of you bothering these two again you'll be receiving some of what these morons on the floor have just had done to them. I was holding back this time, my girlfriend over there told me to, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good.. Now run."

The guy couldn't get away quicker.

Chuck went over to the young couple to make sure they were okay and apologized to them that they had to witness that. They thanked him dearly before they left upon Chuck's advice.

Sarah watched the performance and she was very impressed. Chuck is fast. Lightening fast. She was also very very proud of him. Chuck just defended two young people he didn't even know. The assaulter's could have had weapons but he didn't care. Chuck is a true hero. My hero.

Chuck then headed back to Sarah.

As he reached her she leapt at him and kissed him so sweetly and gentle.

"Mmmm... What was that for" Chuck smiled.

"For being a hero."

She kissed him again more passionately this time.

"Mmmm. And that?"

"That was just because I wanted to." She smiled and embraced him kissing his neck gently.

"We should head back Sarah. Ellie should be home now." Chuck smiled still in the embrace of Sarah

The Spy couple left the beach and headed back to their hotel snuggled closely together the entire 30 minutes.

**A/N If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter tonight. **


	7. Ellie Reunion

_Events pick up immediately where Chapter 6 ended. Well 30 minutes later._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Ellie Reunion **

**Thursday 1 December 2005**

On the way back to the hotel Sarah knew Chuck avoided her advancements at the Beach again but there was nothing she could do. She could only wait until Chuck was ready.

Chuck and Sarah were now back at the hotel about to get ready to go see Ellie. This will be the first time Chuck has seen his Sister in over 3 years. Both are incredibly nervous.

Sarah was thinking what to wear. Something casual maybe.

Chuck was also nervous about what he was about to ask Sarah. Please do not break my hand he thought.

He took a minute. Before finally calling Sarah.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck?" Sarah responded walking up to him upon sensing the nervousness in his voice.

"So I was thinking we catch up with Ellie then maybe uhh... you will let me take uh. Take you out to dinner. I know a great Italian restaurant."

It took Sarah a quarter of a second to respond.

"That would be lovely Chuck. I'd like that." Sarah smiled brightly.

'Maybe something not so casual after all.. I know the perfect dress' Sarah thought.

Chuck's eyes lit up.

"Prepare to blown away Ms Walker." Said Chuck elatedly.

I already have been... She thought..

They both went to get dressed ready to see Ellie. And then for a date.

'Oh my god she accepted.' Chuck had never been more happier in his life right now than he had ever been.

They both spent a while longer getting ready than they would have if Chuck hadn't have asked Sarah out.

Chuck was finished first he wore a fine tailored dark blue shirt.

Sarah was wearing a stunningly beautiful purple dress that she had been saving for a special moment.

When Sarah came out Chuck wasn't facing her she took a moment to compose herself. She could tell from behind that he looked beautiful in what he was wearing.

"Hi Chuck." She eventually whispered from behind him.

"Aaaaa!" Chuck managed to say he jumped hearing Sarah. He was lost in thought.

When he turned around he was lost again. In heaven.

Both of them began to play the same game they had done just a few hours earlier. Both staring at each other swallowing blinking and gasping unable to take their eyes away from the other.

"Sarah.."

"This is so unfair..."

Chuck kept pausing between words continuing to gaze at her.

"Just when I tell you how beautiful you are you raise it to a whole new level. I'm at the point right now where no words can describe you."

Sarah blushed before leaning closer to Chuck's ear.

"Looking great yourself pretty boy." Said Sarah seductively.

Chuck let out a nervous laugh.

Sarah still held the look she was giving him. If they stayed inches apart for just a while longer Sarah would lose complete control. Not that that was a bad thing but she wanted everything to be perfect with Chuck. Not just a heat in the moment thing.

"So are you ready to meet the other half of the Bartowski clan Ms Walker?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Chuck."

"Lets go." said Chuck holding his arm out which Sarah happily took.

They headed towards Ellie's apartment. Once they arrived they took a minute at the famous fountain.

"Okay Sarah, Ellie is going to act a little crazy so be prepared. That's just who she is." Chuck let out a nervous laugh.

Sarah gulped. She was pretty scared of meeting Ellie. Chuck had told her a lot about her.

"Okay Chuck, can we go over the plan once more?"

"Ok. You're my girlfriend. I met you in DC. We're both Analysts. The Agency we work for has just opened up a new headquarters in LA. I requested to be posted here so I could be closer to my family and friends that I had to leave 3 years ago, I asked you along and you happily accepted."

"Ok that seems good. Chuck do me a favour okay?"

"Sure?"

"Don't freak out."

Chuck headed towards the door Sarah followed both nervous.

As Chuck knocked on the door he winced.

A beautiful brunette who resembled the appearance of Chuck opened the door shortly after. Sarah already knew she was a Doctor from what Chuck had told her. She was wearing blue scrubs.

"Chuck?" Ellie froze. "Chuck! Oh god! Oh my god! Chuck you're home!" She squeezed him with such a lovingly hug that he had missed more than he could ever explain.

"Devon! Chuck is home!" Screeched Ellie. Shortly after a tall muscular blonde man appeared at the door behind Ellie wearing the same blue scrubs this must be Captain Awesome that Chuck told me about thought Sarah.

"Welcome home Bro!" Both men hugged which was weird for Sarah.

After finally reacquainting herself with Chuck, Ellie noticed Sarah standing just behind Chuck.

"Oh my god...Chuck, who's this?" Ellie breathed.. smiling at Sarah who returned the smile.

Chuck was freaking out. He hadn't been able to say one word yet Ellie had overpowered him.

"That is uhh... that's uhh. That's Sarah Walker she's my ahhh.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and leaned in and kissed his cheek trying to calm him down before finishing his sentence for him.

"I'm his girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you Ellie" Sarah smiled at her from behind Chuck.

"OH MY GOD, CHUCK!" Ellie squealed. she threw her arms around Sarah and immediately forgot about Chuck. Kindly pulling Sarah into the house excitedly. Sarah looked at Chuck in panic. He just shrugged. He did warn her. He watched on with a grin.

Chuck entered along with Devon. Devon was amazed.

"Dude."

"You're dating a supermodel?"

"Awesome! I knew you had it in you bro!"

Devon gave him a huge grin.

"I know Devon. She's beautiful." He smiled looking at Sarah. She heard his compliment and gave him a loving gaze.

They all sat on the couch.

"Chuck you can't believe how happy I am to see you here!"

"Especially with Sarah!"

"Wow Chuck she's beautiful!"

"I was just talking about you today with Devon!"

Devon could see the couple stressed

"Wow, babe chill" Ellie playfully hit him in the arm.

"I've not seen my brother in three years Devon I've earned the right to be emotional. And he has arrived with one of the most beautiful women I've encountered. Chuck you've done me proud!"

"So how long have you both been dating?" Ellie asked excited.

"3 Months" said Sarah.

Ellie was watching them both full of grins. Chuck was sat beside Sarah both were overcome by Ellie. They moved closer embracing Ellie squealed on the sight of it.

"You two are so adorable!"

"Yeah, Bro. You two are madly in love they look just like us when we met El" Said Devon.

Ellie had a tear in her eye upon Devon's admission he was right. Both Sarah and Chuck looked madly in love with each other they could tell the signs.

Both Chuck and Sarah smiled awkwardly.

"Wine?" Asked Devon.

"Please." said Sarah and Chuck. Maybe a whole bottle to calm their nerves.

"Chuck this was the best surprise ever! I have missed you so much!" Said Ellie excitement still there. And it would stay.

Chuck sighed. "Ellie I've missed you so so much, more than you will ever understand." He said from the heart.

Sarah felt a small tear in her eye and leaned her head on Chuck's. She knew what he meant. Each day as a Spy could be your last. And you have to bury your past.

Now Ellie had tears after hearing her Brothers confession.

"Please don't El. I don't want to tear up myself." Said Chuck sadly.

"It's just good to be home."

"It's good to have you home Chuck! How long are you here? Vacation?"

"Hopefully permanent El. Our Agency has just opened up a new office over here. I requested a transfer so I could be with you guys again. My amazing girlfriend offered to come with me and I could not have been more happier in my life than when she agreed."

He said the last bit looking into Sarah's eyes who let out a huge smile before kissing him on the lips very briefly.

Ellie squealed again both Sarah and Chuck were definitely Love Struck.

Ellie began interrogating Chuck and Sarah about their relationship.

All four spent the next hour talking about each other and about old friends like Morgan and people. Ellie told Sarah stories of his perverted actions. All four shared lots of laughter and several tears. Chuck was happy to be home. Sarah was happy to be with Chuck. Ellie was happy to have her Brother. And Devon was just happy that Ellie was happy. And he likes having Chuck around.

Whenever Chuck and Sarah got intimate Ellie acted like a child. Sarah thought it was cute how Chuck could have such a loving sister. She had never met anybody as wonderful as Eleanor Faye Bartowski. Well except Chuck. Chuck first then Ellie.

Ellie had a Brother Sister talk with Chuck. "I'm so proud of you Chuck. Moving on with your life. You have a good job and an amazing girlfriend. Hold onto her Chuck. I've seen the way she looks at you. She will never hurt you."

Chuck missed Ellie's advice. It was always right.

"Thanks El, I have zero intention of letting her go. She's the greatest thing that has happened in my life. Chuck stated his words full of conviction.

Ellie hugged him lovingly again almost choking Chuck.

He returned to Sarah and Devon.

"We better head out soon El. I'm taking Sarah out, showing her the City."

"Okay Chuck. You have made my year coming here today! I've missed you so much and hopefully we can see each other more! You too Sarah!"

Ellie Smiled at Sarah who returned the smile.

"Of course El, I'll be spending a lot more time here now."

"We can order Sizzling Shrimp and catch up more?"

"I'd love that El." Chuck Smiled.

The four said their goodbyes and then Chuck and Sarah headed to the Italian restaurant.

They both stopped at the fountain first to reflect on the reunion.

"Chuck?" She said before kissing him.

"Thank you Chuck. For bringing me to see your family. Thank you for everything."

Looking into her eyes he seen how sincere she was.

"Sarah, any time.. Ellie already thinks of you as family now." running his hand down her face he smiled.

She returned a smile that she reserved only for him.

"Ready?" Asked Chuck.

"As I'll ever be."

The couple left the apartment complex and headed on their date.


	8. Chuck And Sarah's First Date

_Events pick up immediately where Chapter 7 ended._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Chuck And Sarah's First Date**

Chuck and Sarah made their way to the Italian restaurant while taking in the beautiful evening in LA. Many onlookers were admiring how close the couple were. Chuck was in heaven that Sarah wanted to go on a date with him. Sarah was in heaven that Chuck asked her out to dinner. She was coming very close to asking him herself if he hadn't have asked her.

At least they came out of the reunion with Ellie alive. Chuck didn't know how it would turn out. But it went much better than he had expected. Neither Chuck or Sarah had to lie very much. It wasn't just a cover relationship. This was real. The only slip up was when Chuck freaked out because Ellie didn't give him a chance to speak. Then when she did she was pointing at Sarah. Thank god Sarah remained calm he thought. And Ellie fell in love with Sarah straight away. But he knew she would anyway. He thought back to Ellie telling him that Sarah would never hurt him. And the way she looked at him. God he has missed Ellie's input.

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about what Chuck had said. Ellie considers Sarah to be family. Sarah has people in her life who would be there for her? And wont use her? Or wont disappear like her Father?

She loved the thought of that. And it was all because of Chuck. Her Chuck.

They stopped and admired a few places that Chuck showed her. This City is beautiful thought Sarah.

When they reached their destination eventually Sarah was amazed. It was perfect. There was even a band inside the restaurant.

"Chuck... This is beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it." Chuck smiled.

"No Chuck I Love it!"

They both smiled. Chuck even more this time.

They went inside and were seated. Chuck holding out Sarah's seat for her. Both began to relax intensely this place created a perfect vibe between the two of them. They both developed radiant smiles.

"So Sarah. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"No. I don't think you have." Sarah smiled.

"Well Sarah, you're beautiful." he replied bluntly.

Sarah blushed.

"And that dress Sarah oh my god. It's so perfect."

Sarah smiled at that.

"Well I was saving it for that special somebody Chuck." Gazing into his beautiful eyes.

They both ordered Pizza, Vegetarian no olives as Sarah had sweetly requested.

Chuck made an instant mental note of that.

While waiting for their food to arrive they spoke about Ellie, and Devon and Morgan. Chuck missed the little bearded guy. Neither agent spoke about their work once. Tonight was all about two people only.

When the food arrived Chuck just sat there and admired Sarah eating. Just like he admired her sleeping heading over from DC. She picked up on it and playfully asked "What?" smiling at him.

"Sarah.. I've gave you this speech before, on the plane from DC. But I'm going to give you it again." he smiled.

"I could never have imagined this even in my dreams. I could never have imagined that a guy like me could you know...Be with a girl like you know.. You."

"What about me?"

Chuck smirks "Wow you're really going to make me say it aren't you?"

Sarah smiled.

Chuck grinned "Okay fine. We'll play your way."

"A girl like you. Or more appropriately a woman like you. You're a super kick ass spy. Who's incredibly smart. And caring. And kind. And extremely beautiful. Sarah you're a goddess. You can stop me any time with the compliments."

Sarah was at a loss of words. That was so beautiful. She felt a tear in her eye.

"No Chuck that was so sweet. You know you're not so bad yourself." Smiling at him.

"Please, I'm fantastic." Said Chuck sarcastically.

"Yes Chuck. you are." Said Sarah seriously.

They both smiled and leant towards each other gently kissing each other on the lips before sitting back.

As they eat they continued talking and flirting with each other.

"You know Sarah at first when Graham told me I was to be partnered with you. I didn't want to."

"Because?" Sarah asked gently.

"Because Sarah. I expected you to be unimpressed with a guy like me. I thought you were used to the super man spy guy. The guy I can never be.."

"You know what Chuck? You are that guy. You're all that I could have hoped for and more. You saved my life when we were rescuing Bryce. You defended two people who were total strangers. Chuck you're a hero. You're my hero."

They smiled lovingly at each other before Sarah continued.

"I didn't want to be partnered with you either Chuck. I'd heard about your growing reputation and felt threatened. All I had left was the Agency when my Dad was taken away from me. I expected you to be another of those arrogant asses and I am more than happy to be proved wrong. You are genuinely the most caring guy I have ever met."

"Golly gee ye of little faith huh?" Chuck said playfully before they leaned closer and kissed each other again.

They finished dinner and then ordered dessert. Which they shared.

Both Sarah and Chuck took turns feeding each other. Both moaning uncontrollably not just because of the delicious dessert. But because they were feeding each other. Both full of smiles. Both happier than they had ever been in their lives.

When they had finished Chuck wanted to take Sarah for a walk. They both promised each other to return to this place. It was beautiful. Chuck and Sarah left cuddled up and headed to the beach close by. The place where Chuck spent a lot of time before he moved. He would come here to find peace and to think. It was beautiful. When they arrived at the beach Chuck sat in the sand. Sarah joined next to him and rested on him so that Chuck was holding her up. There was no other perfect way to end an evening than here. Chuck was right. It was absolutely beautiful.

When Sarah sat next to Chuck he wrapped his arm around her. Both heads locked together. They looked ahead admiring the beautiful view. Deep in thoughts about how perfect today had been.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked turning to look at him.

"Yes Sarah?"

"I want to thank you Chuck. This has been the most perfect day in my life. If it was my last day on earth I would be happy because I have got to spend it in the most perfect of ways with you." Sarah said honestly while stroking Chuck's neck with her hand.

Chuck smiled and looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. He pulled both of his hands either side of Sarah's face and spoke honestly from the heart.

"And I want to thank you Sarah... You made it perfect." He Smiled into her eyes.

The couple shared a loving kiss for several minutes. Nothing wild just sweet and tender and perfect.

"Lets head back Chuck." Sarah smiled standing up taking Chuck's hand.

Chuck and Sarah then headed back to their hotel.

As they headed back Chuck showed her even more beautiful locations. Both stopping at each one sharing an embrace taking in the incredible sights.

'I'm with the most perfect of men in the most perfect places. Chuck has made me feel whole again. It can't get better than this' thought Sarah.

Chuck's heart was so warm right now. This has been the best day in his life if he wasn't trained to block out emotions he'd be crying right now. It had been perfect the whole day. And it was thanks to Sarah. She has made him feel whole and wanted again.

When they arrived back at hotel it was late. Both had the best day in their life.

As they entered their apartment Sarah kissed Chuck, more passionately this time. Chuck responded. When they stopped kissing they smiled at each other both on cloud nine. Chuck teasingly felt the need to say what he had said on the beach again.

"Mmmm Sarah... What was that for?"

Sarah looked up and met his eyes with hers. "I didn't think I needed a reason to kiss you anymore?"

Chuck smiled in response. "You don't. Feel free to kiss me anytime you want."

"Anytime?" she asked with a mischievous grin as her gaze shifted to his lips.

"Anytime" came from Chuck returning that same mischievous grin.

They kissed again. Being playful with each other for a while.

"Lets get ready for bed Chuck." Said Sarah finally.

Chuck agreed. The Director would be contacting them in a few hours.

Sarah went into the bathroom to change. Chuck changed into pyjama bottoms and a shirt again forgetting the deal earlier this morning. He got into bed still on cloud nine with a wide smile after the perfect day he had shared with Sarah.

Sarah came out wearing the same lingerie from the previous night. Sarah too sporting a wide smile looking right at Chuck.

As she lifted the covers she noticed Chuck in a shirt and shook her head in disapproval.

"Not part of the arrangement Chuck. I'm afraid that will have to come off right away."

Sarah got in bed and instantly went to take his shirt off before he could object.

Damm.. thought Chuck. She didn't forget.

Sarah removed Chuck's shirt and froze.

Chuck was grinning. He was glad she removed his shirt. Call this revenge for the teasing she gave him earlier in her sportswear.

"Liking what you see ?" Said Chuck with a wide grin.

"Chuck..."

Sarah didn't know what to say. She was gob smacked at his beautiful torso. Sarah moved to touch his stomach muscles but Chuck stopped her and she frowned.

"I don't recall touching being part of the arrangement" said Chuck. Still grinning.

"Chuck... I will hurt you if you don't let me feel those right now."

She gave him a serious look.

"No fair." Said Chuck in defeat.

Sarah got close to him and whispered in his ear "No Chuck, it's not. But I always get what I want." Smiling seductively at him then proceeding to bite and suck gently on the sensitive area on his neck.

Chuck let out a nervous laugh.

Sarah now rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. Arms around each other. They lay peacefully like this occasionally kissing each other before settling into a deep sleep as boyfriend and girlfriend.


	9. I Need You Chuck

_If you appreciate my story please take a second to leave a review. It only takes one minute. And it really really really makes a difference. _

_Events picks up the next morning after Charah's perfect date._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I Need You Chuck**

Both Chuck and Sarah slept amazingly well last night they quickly found their favourite position and settled into it falling asleep content in the comfort of the other. Last night it was Sarah who spooned Chuck. This time Chuck was spooning Sarah. And it was the best feeling Sarah had ever experienced. Sarah's backside was leaning into Chuck's groin. Chuck's naked chest into her back. Fitting together perfectly. Even their feet were joined together. Sarah could not feel no safer anywhere else in this world. This man worshipped her. Chuck would occasionally place kisses into the back of Sarah's neck and every time he did Sarah gasped and grinded into him fighting every urge not to devour him. Chuck was definitely in a teasing mood. Sarah got him a lot the past couple of days he was simply returning the favour. Neither wanted to fall asleep they wanted to be with each other forever. Sarah held Chuck's hand tight against her stomach. Never wanting to let go. The connection was just too strong. Chuck held his hand on Sarah's stomach like his life depended on it. He wasn't squashing Sarah. Just enough to feel the connection with her that he feels whenever they hold hands.

Chuck and Sarah were still in a subconscious state of sleep. Neither asleep but neither awake. It was 10:00am. Chuck was still spooning Sarah. Both their bodies close together. Perfectly joined like they had been made for each other. Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand gently, as he brushed over hers with his thumb. They had been doing this for the last few minutes. Sarah still had the amazing feeling of Chuck against her. She also felt something slightly harder.

All of Chuck's blood was travelling south, he was becoming very aroused in the comfort of Sarah. He was fighting hard to try and get it under control but that was impossible. It is the only part of the body that can not be controlled. It had it's own mind. Sarah was also becoming aroused. The feeling of Chuck was just amazing. She would do absolutely anything to hold onto this feeling for the rest of her life.

Chuck got closer to Sarah. He never wanted to let her go. Sarah also moved as close as possible into Chuck. She has finally found her home. Chuck was planting kisses along her neck.

"Mmm... Chuck... Can you wake me up like this every morning... please?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Chuck whispered. Before planting more kisses along her neck. Sarah was now becoming very aroused. She turned slightly to face him to return the favour. Sarah slowly kissed Chuck's neck in the places he was kissing her. Both of them moaning while being so gentle and caring with each other.

The kissing quickly picked up in pace and deepened. Sarah moved on top of Chuck gently alternating between kissing his face and his chest. Chuck's hands were moving freely around Sarah's waist both of them full of loving smiles. Chuck was pinned down by Sarah and was enjoying every single second of it. They kissed more before Sarah proceeded to kiss every single part of Chuck's chest working from top to bottom not missing a single spot. Occasionally moving back to his lips. Chuck was moaning in pleasure. Sarah Walker has the touch of a goddess.

As Sarah reached the bottom of Chuck's chest she looked up at him both of their eyes full of desire. Sarah slipped a hand into Chuck's shorts but Chuck stopped her.

Sarah groaned. Then frowned at Chuck. "Chuck, what's wrong?"

"Sarah... We can't go back once this happens. Are you sure this is what you want? If not I can w..."

Sarah cut Chuck off mid sentence.

"Chuck I have never been more sure about anything in my life.. I want this... No...Chuck I need this.." Sarah put her hand on Chuck's erection showing him clearly what she meant.

"The question that remains Chuck is... Do you want this?"

She moved his hand into her panties while asking the question.

Sarah didn't need to ask again Chuck flipped her over and he now took control.

Sarah smiled. She liked the assertive Chuck.

As Chuck kissed her Sarah wrapped her legs around him. Their tongues started to wage a war with each other. Sarah couldn't wait any longer as she regained control and flipped Chuck over onto his back climbing on top again. She slowly began to remove Chuck's pants then started to kiss around his waist. Chuck began to remove Sarah's gown with Sarah eagerly helping him. Both continuing to kiss with a strong desire for each other. Chuck was about to guide his finger into Sarah when the theme song for Firefly appeared. Both was still kissing deeply. Not caring about the phone ringing. Chuck stopped eventually and looked towards his phone. "Turn it off." Sarah moaned. Before kissing him again.

"It's the Director" moaned chuck.

"Please Chuck.. Turn it off." Pulling him back in for a kiss.

"Sarah we'll just see what he wants." Chuck kissed Sarah again then answered.

Sarah frowned and cursed upon Chuck answering.

Director Graham on the other end heard obscenities from Sarah and enquired what it was about.

Chuck went red and had to think fast. Sarah was still kissing his chest. Which made it very hard for him to think.

"Oh...hi... Director... Sarah was just... upset... I just told her that Firefly only lasted for one season and she was angry!" Chuck was trying to get Sarah to stop kissing him. He couldn't focus.

The Director forgot what he wanted Chuck for momentarily and began a conversation with Chuck about Firefly.

"I know Agent. They cancelled a damm good show."

"Indeed they did Sir but what was it you wanted?" Chuck tried not to sound urgent. But he was. He wanted Sarah. More than anything.

"Briefing in 30 minutes. At the Orange Orange near the Burbank Buymore. You know the location?"

Chuck groaned. That was the end of a perfect morning.

"Yes sir" Said Chuck dejectedly. Sarah was pouting at Chuck.

"Ok Agent bring mission gear. Graham out."

Chuck disconnected the call on his iPhone.

"I hate him." Said Chuck simply.

"Chuck lets shoot him." Said Sarah seriously. "You don't even have to tell me... We have a mission?"

"Yes." Chuck sighed.

Sarah continued to kiss Chuck on his lips her hands still roaming freely around Chuck's body. Chuck doing the same to Sarah.

"Sarah..." Chuck said in between kisses. "We need to... *kiss* be there in... *kiss* 25 minutes.."

Sarah was pissed. "Ok Chuck..." Pausing before kissing him again. "But this..." Pausing again holding his erection "Isn't over.. Do you hear me?"

Chuck moved on top of Sarah and spoke with a certainty in his voice. "Sarah.. I want this more than anything..." And to prove he meant exactly what he had said he began to kiss both of Sarah's bare breasts making Sarah moan very loudly with pleasure.

"I hate the CIA... and I hate Graham even more right now..." Said Sarah still kissing Chuck. Both of them were still reluctant to move from the bed. It took them another couple of minutes before they finally stopped touching and kissing each other. They hurriedly got changed into mission gear and sped off towards the Orange Orange.

Upon arrival they were about 15 minutes late. The Director was sitting inside accompanied by Agent Larkin. Both Chuck and Sarah were still agitated that the Director had stopped them making love. Sarah or Chuck hadn't been with anybody in a long time and both of them were extremely sexually frustrated.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Said the Director.

Neither apologized they were too pissed off. So they waited for the Director to continue.

"I have taken personal control over this operation in Burbank. Agent Larkin will be on your team. I told you 36 hours ago I would brief you and now I'm going to do exactly that."

The Director stopped for a moment letting it sink in. Sarah and Chuck continued glaring at each other Sarah biting her lip. God she wanted Chuck more than anything right now.

"Fulcrum are a rogue Agency. They recruit potential CIA recruits and current CIA agents. They have infiltrated most of the governments throughout the world. It will be your job to try to eliminate this threat. You will not be alone. You will have the pick of 2 more top Agents. And will form a special ops team. Several tactical teams will be constantly at your disposal. You will also act on the information provided to you by the Human Intersect. The identity of that person will still be withheld and will be known as Patient X. We can not risk this information falling into Fulcrum hands. I know you're probably angry with me not telling you everything."

Yes Director. I'm very angry at you. Specifically you phoning just when Chuck was about to make love to me thought Sarah. Sarah was worried in case he shyed away. Even if he did it didn't matter. As soon as this mission was over Sarah was going to take him home and screw him senseless.

The Director continued "But everybody talks. We simply cannot take that risk. There may be a time when I have no choice but to disclose the identity but until then it will remain secret. You will both accompany Agent Larkin to a CIA facility. It is disguised as being a normal office but it is a CIA facility. We have a scientist there. His name is Lazlo. He worked on the intersect project. The information provided on the Chip you recovered had his name on there. We can only presume Fulcrum are going to try and snatch him. Also the NSA has put out a kill order on anybody related to the Intersect. You need to get to him and protect him from Fulcrum and NSA threat. Once you have him bring him here. Try not to kill any of NSA agents who may get in the way. They are an allegiance. but take necessary force to protect yourselves. Upon completion of the mission you will return here. I will be waiting here and you will then be shown your new base of operations."

"Good luck agents. Come back safe."

Sarah and Chuck now had their mission heads. Sure they both wanted each other more than anything right now but the best way to protect their partner is to be fully focused. Neither wanted to end up dead. What they did wonder was why was an orange orange so important? How can a CIA Scientist be protected in an orange orange?

As the three agents left the orange orange and headed towards the CIA facility Sarah whispered something in Chuck's ear before grabbing his butt. Chuck's eyes widened on what Sarah had whispered to him.

Bryce was driving the CIA transport. Chuck sat in the front. Sarah in the rear, Chuck was looking at Sarah in the mirror constantly. Sarah looking at Chuck. Neither taking their eyes away from each other. Bryce noticed it and he was really happy for Chuck. Chuck and Bryce were like Brothers in Stanford. Chuck has been hurt so much in his life he deserved this.

Bryce spoke first. "Look both of you. I'd like to apologize sincerely for my behavior two days ago. Chuck you're right I changed and I don't like the person I have become. I hope you will forgive me and remember our times we spent in Stanford as Brothers."

Chuck took in what Bryce had said. This was the Bryce Larkin he once knew. Sure Bryce always loved himself but he cared about his friends and the people he worked with.

Bryce continued "And Sarah. I don't regret trying to make a move on you but I should not have pushed it. I'm sorry. I hope sometime you will find it in your heart to forgive me. The both of you. I'd also like to say that I'm very happy for you both. The Agency changes people. I know because that's exactly what has happened to me. But you both have each other. Don't ever let them take that away from you.

Sarah responded first. She liked this Bryce Larkin. Not the douche she was partnered with in Zurich. She has never seen this type of Bryce. Looking out for his friend. "I don't intend to ever let Chuck go Bryce. He is my life. Actually if I had to choose the CIA or Chuck. I'd choose Chuck." Looking right into Chuck's eyes as she said every single word.

Bryce had a bright smile. Now that is love he thought to himself.

Chuck didn't know how to respond to that. That was the most beautiful thing somebody had said about him. How can he better what Sarah had just said? He would die for her.

"Bryce. Nothing will take me away from Sarah. She's the greatest thing to have happened in my life. All the pain I have suffered has been worth it. I wouldn't change anything that happened in the past because it has all been worth it. I have Sarah. And I will never EVER put anything before her. I'd die for her Bryce."

Sarah had tears showing now. She leant forward and Chuck met her halfway and they shared a loving kiss.

Bryce even had a tear after their confession.

_Next on Love Struck Spies. The Three Agents undertake the task of protecting Lazlo. But somebody is lurking in the shadows. I wonder who? ;o_

_oh and Chuck and Sarah carry on where they left off._

_Next chapter will be published quicker depending how many reviews I get._


	10. I Could Have Lost You!

_Warning: From the start of next Chapter on wards the story will contain love making. Pretty frequently. If that's not for you then don't read on. But if it is for you sit back and enjoy the ride._

_If you like my story please take a second to leave a review. It only takes one minute. And it really really really makes a difference. _

_Events picks up in the CIA transport on route to the CIA office to protect Lazlo._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I Could Have Lost You!**

Bryce let Chuck and Sarah be without saying anything. He drove in silence wishing someday he may find happiness like this himself. He really could not remember seeing Chuck this happy in the years he had known him. He didn't know much about Agent Walker. He had known her for only 2 months. Most of that time was spent apart and he could not blame her for that. Bryce was stupid for thinking Sarah was like the other female agents. He would try to find the time to talk to her about Chuck. Bryce never wanted to lose contact with Chuck but he had to. Maybe if she seen how much he really did care about his friend she might be able to forgive him and start fresh as friends.

As Sarah's lips met Chuck's she never wanted to let go. Chuck would die for me? I would die for him!

As they stopped kissing Sarah spoke in little more than a whisper. Physically exhausted because both of their confessions filled her with so many emotions it tired her. "Chuck just so you know... I would die for you too... So lets just hope neither of us ever has to make that sacrifice because if you died saving me how could I live with you not being here Chuck? You mean so much to me already. I've never had anybody in my life who has done for me what you already have."

Both of them held each others face with their hands. "Sarah... I could not live if you died saving me too... So yes I hope we are never put in that situation. And like I said. You are the greatest thing that has happened to me."

They kissed again both had tears full of mixed emotions. Sorrow at the thought of possibly losing each other. And Happiness that they was together at this moment in time.

No more words can solve that problem. Two people who would give their life to save the other knowing that if they did their life would be empty because the other would be gone. That is one puzzle that can not be solved. Unless they left the CIA.

Bryce had to wipe his eyes. He came to a realization that if ever the situation required it he would give his life so that Chuck and Sarah could live together. That was the most beautiful and loving thing he had ever heard.

After a few minutes Bryce spoke. "We're 10 minutes out."

"Ok pull over so we can gear up."

Bryce pulled over and the 3 went to the rear of the car and got suited up. All 3 agents wore Kevlar. Sarah took from the weapons cache her Smith & Wesson 5906 Chuck going for his preferred Sig Sauer P229 Bryce going for the Glock 17.

Chuck joked to try lighten up the sombre mood that Sarah and Chuck had just created. There would be plenty of time tonight when they got home. Right now they needed to protect Lazlo and each other and Bryce.

"Glock huh?"

"Hey! It's the most reliable weapon out there!" Said Bryce in his defence.

"He's right Chuck."

"Yep it's the most reliable. But I always trust the Sig it has never failed me and hits the target every time."

"Same for my S&W."

"So what's the plan?"

The Agents spent the next 10 minutes discussing the best course of action. It was decided that Chuck and Sarah would enter the office. Bryce would remain outside alert for a Fulcrum or NSA team. They needed to get Lazlo and get out before Fulcrum or NSA arrived. And return him to the orange orange. Even Bryce didn't know why the orange orange was so important and found it weird but that was their orders.

Sarah entered the car, Chuck wanted a quick word with Bryce.

"Hey Bryce sorry for being a little hostile with you two days ago. I'm going to be honest with you I know what you did in Zurich to Sarah and I don't like it."

"Chuck buddy you have nothing to apologize for I was an ass to her I get it. Always pressing and advancing on her when she clearly wasn't interested in me. I can not be more sorry than I am right now. I just hope you will both find it in your hearts to forgive me. Buddy we were like Brothers in Stanford I miss that."

"And so do I Bryce. This life we live is a lonely life. Shedding new identities moving Cities all the time. I'm up for a clean slate Bryce. But you have to know that I will not allow Sarah to be disrespected in any way. And anybody who does will deal with me. Do you understand me?"

"Chuck I understand. You really care about her huh?"

"Bryce, buddy. I care about her more than I have ever cared about anybody."

"Well I promise you. You can trust me. I want you to be happy Chuck you have had a crap life. You deserve this happiness Chuck."

"Thanks buddy. Missed having you around."

"You too Chuck. Lets get this mission out of the way and catch up?"

"Sound good to me Bryce."

They shook hands. Both friends again.

Chuck got back into the vehicle. In the rear this time, he wanted to be close to Sarah they are about to enter an armed facility this may be his last moment on earth and he wants to spend it with her.

He got into the vehicle and held out his arms smiling at Sarah. Sarah moved into his arms.

The air was cleared with Bryce. Sarah was ready to forgive him too. He didn't physically hurt her he only did what many other guys had tried on her. But she has her Chuck. 'Chuck is all that matters to me. Nobody else.'

The vehicle containing the Agents arrived outside the office Sarah and Chuck departed it. Bryce would remain on communications. If they needed backup he was it. The nearest Tactical Team was 30 minutes away.

As they left the vehicle Bryce told them to watch their backs there is two teams after the same thing they are. Both agents nodded and proceeded inside the office.

As Sarah and Chuck entered the office they noticed no Guards stationed around the exits. Very odd considering it's not just any normal office, it's an CIA undercover office.

The CIA disguise their base of operations as normal working environments. This eliminates most of the threat of an enemy or terrorist attack. To normal people it looks just like another working environment. To top CIA Agents like Chuck and Sarah it's an undercover research facility.

"Bryce there's no guards here." Said Chuck.

Sarah was taking in the surroundings of the office. Looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Something's not right here Chuck."

"I agree Sarah. Bryce what floor is Lazlo on?"

"4." "Do you want me in there?"

"No wait outside Bryce."

"Affirmative."

"Chuck lets take the stairs."

Never use an Elevator because it may open and you're in the middle of an ambush.

The Agents headed for the stairs making their way up to the fourth floor slowly. As they reached the fourth floor they heard Bryce yell "CONTACT!"

Oh Shit. thought the both of them.

"Bryce do you need backup?"

"Negative. Chuck get Lazlo to a secure floor in the facility I'm calling Graham for a tactical team. Out."

The Agents hurried into the fourth floor they can only presume Fulcrum had entered the lobby and was making their way up.

As they entered the office on the fourth floor they quickly sounded the alarm and told the Analysts and Scientists there to make their way up to the 7th floor which was the top.

Sarah and Chuck would take Lazlo up to the 6th while waiting for a Tactical Team to arrive.

They found Lazlo destroying his files.

"Laszlo Mahnovski?"

"And you are?"

"CIA" The agents showed him their badges.

"We need to move you right now. You are not safe here there is a kill order out on you. Lets move."

"Waiit" Lazlo wasn't ready he tried to tell the Agents but they were having none of it.

"Chuck grab him." Chuck grabbed Lazlo on Sarah's command and they headed for the stairs.

As they exited the fourth floor they seen the Fulcrum team heading up.

"Sarah take Lazlo up and secure the 6th floor I'll delay these guys."

"Chuck I'm not leaving you!"

"Sarah I'll be right behind you now go."

Sarah was hesitating.

"Please Sarah, protect Lazlo go!"

Sarah Walker was torn right now between man and job. Would she do her job. Or protect the man she cared for?

"No Chuck! I will not leave you. If we die then we are going to die together."

"Too late get back into the office."

They hurried back into the office to take up a defensive position. Lazlo was confused at what just happened then.

The Agents took up a defensive position.

"I counted 5."

"Bryce ETA on the tactical team?"

"About 20 minutes."

"What is your situation?"

"Pinned down. Hostiles inside the facility. Watch your back. Out."

"Ok Sarah it's just us Backup wont get here in time."

"Then lets show them what the CIA's best can do." Sarah tried to smile but Chuck was pissed off. 'He can't blame me for not leaving him surely? He risked the mission to save me several days ago. He cannot expect me not to do exactly the same thing?'

"Stay down Lazlo." Said Chuck.

"I had no intention of doing anything else." Said Lazlo

The Agents took up firing positions waiting for the Fulcrum team. They were advancing cautiously. They must be clearing each floor.

'Good. It buys more time for the tactical team to arrive.'

Chuck seen the exit door open. He waited for a clear visual because he couldn't simply just fire off rounds in case of friendlies. 2 targets came into sight. It was a sweeper team. They're pretty well organized he thought. This was special ops tactics. Chuck fired first. Both scrambled for cover.

Sarah identified her target and fired at the Fulcrum agent.

"Got one." Said Sarah simply.

The other three of the five man team entered reinforcing the one already on the floor. 1 dead. They could hear the contact outside. How many agents do Fulcrum have here Chuck wondered.

The agents exchanged fire with Fulcrum. "Got one" came the call from Chuck.

3 remaining.

The exchange of fire continued. Chuck and Sarah had the positional advantage. They had plenty of cover the hostiles that came out of the exit had limited cover.

"Got one" Yelled Sarah.

Several moments passed that involved both teams trying to outmanoeuvre the other. Sarah and Chuck had the advantage. Chuck was flanking the remaining 2 Fulcrum agents. "Sarah flash and go on 3 how copy?"

"Copy"

"1.."

"2..."

"3..."

Chuck threw a Flashbang at the location of the Fulcrum agents disorientating them. Sarah and Chuck was on them in an instant quickly dispatching of them.

They were secure for now all five of the Fulcrum team had been eliminated but they were unsure how Bryce was holding up down below.

"Bryce Situation Report?"

No response.

"Bryce?"

Then somebody spoke on the net who they didn't recognize.

"Your agent has been captured. I believe we are both after the same person. Bring him down to the lobby if you want your partner to live. You can not get out of this facility we control the exit. Your tactical team is at least 10 minutes away."

Chuck and Sarah took in what the voice had said.

"Look Sarah we can't give them Lazlo but we can't let Bryce die."

"I agree Chuck. We could take Lazlo down and try to take advantage of the situation in the chaos of the tactical team arriving."

"Sounds good. Ready to test your hand to hand combat skills Sarah?"

"As long as you're by my side Chuck."

"Sarah... I'll always be by your side."

They gave each other those familiar smiles that they reserve only for each other.

The two agents would surrender themselves to Fulcrum and upon the arrival of the tactical team take advantage of the chaos and eliminate the Fulcrum team.

"Come on Lazlo lets go."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Said Lazlo

"NO!" Said both agents unison.

"Oh Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Just in case I don't get another chance."

Chuck pulls Sarah in for a quick kiss.

"Mmm." Sarah enjoyed that.

"Just don't do anything stupid Chuck. I don't think I could live not being able to kiss those lips anymore."

Chuck blushed.

They headed down to the lobby to try save Bryce.

Upon arriving in the lobby the agents surrendered their weapons. They assured Lazlo he would be okay and a Tactical team was almost on scene. There were five Fulcrum in the lobby two outside. 4 of the Fulcrum surrounded Chuck and Sarah 1 remained with Bryce. Chuck looked over at Bryce to see how his buddy was doing. He looked fine. Chuck sent him a signal nodding at the 1 Fulcrum guard. Bryce nodded.

Bryce knew what he had to do. He had to take out that Fulcrum guard as soon as Chuck and Sarah made their move.

The Fulcrum team spent the next few minutes interrogating the three agents and Lazlo. They were too confident and that was their mistake.

The tactical team arrived on scene. Two SUV's pulled up. Agents left the vehicles immediately Engaging the two Fulcrum outside the lobby. Chuck and Sarah reacted in an instant using the confusion created to attack the 4 Fulcrum guards surrounding them. They never had a chance to raise their weapons as Chuck and Sarah began fighting in sync, backs leaning against the other. Using their bodies to their advantage. Chuck bent over and Sarah spun over his back sending a kick to the advancing agent moving in on Chuck. Lazlo watched on in awe he had never seen anything this good. Even in movies he never seen anything as good as this. The two agents protecting him were fighting with their backs to each other protecting the other agent. He knew that they were close after the Female agent wouldn't leave her partner back up in the office. But they fought with a strong desire to make sure the other one was ok.

As soon as Bryce seen Chuck make his move he attacked the Fulcrum agent guarding him who had turned towards his buddy. They fought with each other but the agent was no match for Bryce. As he disabled his contact he was pretty happy with himself. Until he seen that Chuck and Sarah had already eliminated 4 Fulcrum guards. Bloody hell they're fast he thought.

The Fulcrum threat had now been eliminated and Team 1 of the tactical team entered into the lobby reporting to the three CIA agents.

Chuck immediately went over to them.

Bryce was protecting Lazlo from any more possible threat.

"Ok I want you positioned outside. We've just had a 12 man team here and I don't know how many more are around. There's also threat of an NSA attack. Be alert." Chuck told the team leader.

"Yes, sir." The team leader positioned his men outside the lobby until they were ready to extract Lazlo to safety.

Chuck then turned to Sarah.

"Nice job there and great kick ouch that must have hurt."

Sarah smiled at her partner and boyfriend.

"You're such a geek Chuck."

"It's nerd and you love it admit it."

Chuck smiled brushing two of his fingers over Sarah's cheek.

"Maybe just a little." Said Sarah smiling again brushing Chuck's cheek as he was hers.

Just when they was about to kiss Lazlo went over to them. Leaving them both frowning.

"Wow... You two are just amazing that was the greatest thing I have seen. Wait! I know who you both are. You're. You're! Agent Walker! he said pointing at Sarah. And and and and you're Agent Carmichael!

"I have admired you for quite some time Agent Carmichael! I never believed how good you actually was but now I just seen what you two did to those guards and the other five back in the lobby I'm proud to have you both protecting me."

Lazlo was rambling.

Chuck felt proud of himself that somebody spoke highly of him like that.

"Uh thanks Lazlo but I'm really not that special."

'Yes Chuck you are' thought Sarah. 'You're special to me.'

Sarah interrupted "My partner is just being modest. He is very special. He is the best Agent that I have seen." Sarah looked right into Chuck's eyes.

Chuck was just nodding dismissively.

Sarah had already told Chuck how amazing he was and he always brushed it off. And she loved it. Chuck could never be arrogant. That was why he was special among hundreds of other things.

Chuck continued "So you ok Lazlo?"

Another reason why he is so special thought Sarah. Putting others before himself.

"Yeah I'll live I owe you both my life!"

"Don't worry about it, it's our job lets get you to safety."

Chuck spoke quickly to Bryce

"Thanks for coming for me Chuck."

"Don't worry about it buddy. Couldn't let nothing happen to you."

Bryce offered his hand which Chuck shook.

Caring for his friends another reason thought Sarah. Sarah would show Chuck just how special he is to her tonight when they got back to their apartment.

The agents and Lazlo headed to the transport.

The SUV's were about ten minutes away from the orange orange. There was a road block ahead.

"Pull over!" Yelled Chuck.

The SUV's ground to a halt on Chuck's request. The three vehicles forming a perimeter.

"Bryce get the Director on the sat phone immediately get him to call of the NSA this is an NSA ambush".

All agents went into agent mode. Chuck had spotted it first their were workers a hundred yards away. NSA hit team.

Sure enough once the vehicles pulled over the workers stopped what they were doing reaching for their weapons. Hopefully unnecessary collateral damage could be avoided. The CIA agents took up positions in cover around the SUV's Bryce was on phone to the Director who was trying to reach the head of the NSA.

Then all of a sudden one of the NSA Agents opened fire towards one of the SUV's the CIA agents immediately returned fire.

The two agencies now began exchanging fire the Director was screaming for the teams to stand down but it was too late for that. The NSA hit team was advancing on their positions.

Sarah was co ordinating the teams.

"Chuck on me. We need to flank are you with me?

"Always Sarah."

"Ok I need two of you with me." Motioning to two of the tactical team.

"Bryce take over. provide suppressive fire so my team can break and flank clear?"

"Copy."

On three.

Chuck Sarah and two agents broke cover from the SUV's and took up a flanking position on the NSA hit team.

They were now 30 metres away from the SUV's in a flanking position. Some of the NSA re positioned themselves to cover the move. The two agencies continued returning fire sustaining casualties on both sides. The government is going to be in an outrage over this. Two United States government agencies firing upon each other. All because one of the NSA agents lost his cool and fired upon the CIA.

Chuck noticed in his peripheral vision an NSA agent taking aim towards Sarah he reacted instantly and threw her out of the way. Chuck fell to the floor.

"CHUCK!" Sarah screamed.

Chuck had been hit.

"CHUCK! Where are you hit Chuck talk to me!" Sarah's tears were flowing. Her partner was having trouble breathing.

Chuck was coughing violently.

Sarah stripped his vest and shirt immediately looking for an entry wound. She couldn't find one. The vest must have taken all of the impact. It was close to his heart.

"Oh Chuck..." Sarah was sobbing as she held his face in her arms. He just saved her life and took a bullet for her.

Chuck was still having trouble speaking or regaining his breath. The impact took it out of him. His heart even stopped momentarily because of the impact from the shot.

Bryce's team had managed to make the NSA team retreat and were advancing on them. The NSA dropped their weapons they were no match and it was pointless losing any more.

"CIA!" Bryce yelled "don't you move!"

"CIA? We thought you were a Fulcrum team!"

"You just opened fire on us you fucking ASSHOLES!" yelled Bryce.

Bryce seen Chuck on the floor Sarah over him and instantly thought the worst. He went over and let out the biggest sigh of relief to see that the bullet only his Chuck's vest.

"Bryce... stay with Chuck" Sarah said before proceeding towards the NSA team that was surrounded by tactical.

Chuck had regained full composure and made Bryce help him up. God that hurt like hell he thought. But worth it to save the life of the person who meant everything to him. And now he was going to have to save her again. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

Sarah found the person she was looking for and sent a blow full force to his head and was about to reach for her weapon when she felt somebody put his arms around her from behind. She instantly calmed but she needed to make the NSA agent hurt who just shot the only person that matters in her life.

"Chuck please he shot you."

"But I'm fine Sarah."

"I could have lost you Chuck!" Sarah started to cry again and turned around into Chucks arm. He stroked her hair. "I could have lost you!" Repeated Sarah.

"I'm here Sarah."

Chuck grimaced as she got tight into him. but he didn't care about himself. He cared about Sarah. He comforted her for the time it took her to stop crying.

**Please Leave a Review. **


	11. Sugar Bear

_Warning: Steamy Love Scene at the end. If that's not for you don't read on. If it is for you then enjoy._

_If you like my story please take a second to leave a review. It only takes one minute. And it really really really makes a difference. _

_Events picks up at the NSA ambush location where the CIA just got attacked and Chuck got shot to save Sarah._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sugar Bear**

It took Sarah a short while before she could stop crying. She knew it was selfish. That Chuck was injured and all she could do was weep in his arms. But he means everything to her. Since she met Chuck she has never been more happier or felt more complete in her life and when she seen him fall to the floor looking lifeless she felt broken. She never wants to feel like that again.

Sarah managed to regain control of herself again but refused to move.

"Chuck..."

Chuck kissed the top of her head.

"Ssh Sarah... It's okay... We have a major incident here lets get it wrapped up."

Chuck was just trying to protect Sarah. He could see the agents looking at her. The last thing he wants is Graham trying to bench her for some reason. He wouldn't allow that but was not prepared to take that chance.

Chuck stroked Sarah's hair more. She was finally calming.

"I look a mess right now dont I?" Said Sarah with the smallest of smiles.

"No Sarah... you look more beautiful than you have ever looked." replied Chuck honestly. Then he kissed her briefly on her lips. And wiped her eyes.

Sarah wanted to break down again.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered to him.

Chuck looked horrified. "Sarah don't ever say that I am here for you always. You would need an army to take me away from you. You mean everything to me."

Sarah's bright smile that Chuck loved was back again. She got tighter around him.

Chuck winced.

Sarah panicked. "Chuck I'm sorry! Is it bad?"

"I'll be fine Sarah it's just a little painful I'll be fine with some painkillers."

"But more importantly how about you. You better now?" Chuck smiled at Sarah.

"Yes.. Just don't ever do that to me again Chuck. I told you not to do anything stupid and I could not live if I couldn't kiss your lips anymore." She kissed his sweet lips.

Chuck never responded.

Sarah gave him a deathly look when she never got a response.

'Yep Sarah is back' thought Chuck.

Sarah dragged Chuck to one side. "Chuck.. Why did you do that.."

"I don't want to see you hurt Sarah."

"But Chuck I don't want to see you hurt either!"

"But Sarah..."

Sarah was getting frustrated.

"No Chuck! Don't you get it? You're all I have in my life! I don't have a family like you or friends like you have Bryce and Morgan. I have nobody! Only you. If you die I have nobody! So stop risking your life to save mine!"

Chuck never thought of that.

"Sarah I'm not going to promise you that I wont risk my life to save yours again. and please don't ask that of me because I can not give that promise. I don't know what else you want me to say Sarah.

Chuck was getting upset.

"Chuck, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Sarah. That what I did plays on your emotions. That you seen me fall to the floor. But I will always protect you because if I didn't and something happened to you that I could have prevented then I couldn't live with myself."

"Can we just go home Chuck?"

"I'd love nothing more. Lets get cleared up here then head back to the Apartment. Maybe even ask the Director for some leave?"

"I'd like that."

Bryce went over to the detained NSA agents. "Who's the moron in command here!" Bryce yelled.

"I am." Came the reply from the NSA agent. He was turned away from Bryce.

Bryce went up to him "You just caused a major incident because you let your trigger happy gung ho's here open fire on us!"

The NSA agent was already pissed that he made a mistake of believing a CIA team to be Fulcrum. He turned to face the CIA Agent and both of their eyes lit up.

"I should have known it. You were always a gun loving hippie wasn't you... Sugar Bear?"

The Agent grunted.

Chuck carefully moved away from a reluctant Sarah who was ever so gently rubbing his injured chest.

"Sugar Bear?" Was all Chuck could say.

Casey looked in the direction of Chuck. "Hello Chuck."

Sarah interrupted before they could say anything else.

"I've heard of you. Major John Casey. You're reputation proceeds you. But obviously not this time. What the hell do you think you are doing! I've never encountered a cock up of this scale before! You just allowed your men to engage another agency!"

As the CIA Agents were grilling the NSA, Director Graham and another team arrived on the scene.

Police response units also arrived and cordoned off the area to the general public.

The Director motioned to his three Agents to join him.

"What the fucking hell just happened here?"

Asked the director. None of the Agents had seen the Director this rattled before but an incident of this scale has never happened.

Bryce and Chuck knew that Sarah was still in a bad state so they gave the full report.

Bryce spoke first.

"Director, we were extracting Lazlo and heading back to the rendezvous. Agent Bartowski then spotted an NSA hit team so we pulled over next minute the idiots engaged us advancing on our position. Agent Bartowski and Agent Walker moved into a flanking position. Chuck was also very heroic and took a bullet to save his partner Agent Walker."

The Director looked at Chuck with nothing but respect. "Outstanding Agent."

"But what an absolute cock up we have here."

"Couldn't agree more sir. We spoke to the NSA agent in charge. They mistook us to be Fulcrum." Said Chuck.

"Christ.." Was all the Director could reply.

He paused in thoughts for a moment thinking how to get out of this mess. The Joint Intelligence Committee would be in an outrage. They would be the laughing stock of the intelligence world. NSA and CIA opening fire on each other. His people were only defending themselves though. The NSA would take the fall not the CIA.

"Ok... Lets get Lazlo to safety also bring the NSA agents. As of right now they are to be detained until this mess can be sorted out."

"Yes sir"

The Director looked over at Sarah who was still a little shook up from the Chuck taking a bullet for her incident.

The teams mounted up and returned to the Orange Orange. Upon arrival the Director briefed the three agents again. "Follow me Agents."

Chuck Sarah and Bryce followed the Director into the back and through a coded door. What they seen on the other end they would never have expected. It was an underground CIA facility. The Agents looked on in awe. Drooling at the weapons armoury. There were also a lot of computers and Analysts working down below.

"Welcome to Castle. Your new base of operations." Said the Director. "Take a tour of the area and report to me again in 20 minutes. Dismissed."

The Director then motioned to his tactical team. "Lock the NSA agents up in the holding cells until we hear from the NSA command and Joint Intelligence Committee in DC."

"Yes, sir."

The Director then went to greet Lazlo.

Chuck Sarah and Bryce took a quick tour around Castle it was huge. It had an Armoury, Briefing rooms. Lots of storage. Holding cells. It had everything to house over 50 personnel.

Chuck needed to speak to Sarah and Bryce urgently about something. He would wait until they had finished with the Director.

The agents returned to the Director after touring their new base and they was very impressed. They followed the Director into a briefing room.

"Firstly agents another fine job at the CIA facility rescuing Lazlo."

The agents nodded.

"And now we have to sort out the mess of the fire fight with the NSA. I have just been in contact with General Beckman of the NSA and she couldn't apologize enough for the disaster back on 5th street."

Graham paused. "The Joint Intelligence Committee are in conference right now but it seems the NSA will no longer have out a kill order on the Intersect. They'll also probably throw the book at the NSA agents we have detained."

Chuck's eyes lit up upon hearing that.

"Report to me here tomorrow at 18:00 for your next mission. We have an agent who may have information on Fulcrum. You will be assigned to protecting her. And debriefing her for any knowledge on Fulcrum. You have full access already to Castle."

"Oh just one more detail. All Intersect operations will be conducted from this Facility. As you can see my team is already set-up here and Lazlo will be working permanently from here."

The Director dismissed the agents.

"I need a drink." Stated Bryce simply.

Chuck and Sarah promptly agreed. It was a good chance for Chuck to speak to them both.

The agents left Castle and headed to a bar. They talked over several drinks Sarah having Tequila Chuck and Bryce Martini's. Bryce and Chuck were catching up and Sarah would not leave Chuck's arms once. She thought she lost him earlier and she intends to spend every single second possible with him from this moment on. She never wants to be away from him again.

"So Fleming recruited you Bryce?"

"Yep in 02. Gave the serving your country in a better way speech. How'd you get in Chuck?"

"Graham approached me. He found me at a bad point in my life. Told me I could either return home and rely on my sister or live a whole new exciting life. I always love an adventure." Chuck grinned.

"How is El?"

"She's good Bryce I've only seen her once in 3 years a few days ago."

"How about you Sarah. How did you get in." Bryce asked.

"Graham approached me at a bad part of my life too."

"It seems they always find the best in bad points in their lives I guess."

Bryce could see it was a touchy subject for both of them and left it there.

Bryce also apologized to Sarah once more for Zurich.

"Forget about it Bryce. That's history. I'm up for fresh start we make a good team."

"That we do" Said Chuck.

Bryce smiled.

"Now about that..." Chuck finished his drink and carried on. "So Graham said we could have 2 more top agents right?"

Both Bryce and Sarah nodded.

"Well then we need Major John Casey on the team."

Bryce choked on his drink Sarah gave Chuck a confused glare.

"Before you both kill me there's something I should tell you both. Casey saved my ass 18 months ago. I was new and posted to Afghanistan in a joint task force with the NSA. Casey saved my life. I owe him. I can't let him go to jail today was just a very bad mistake. He could be great on the team and is one of the top five sharpshooters in the world."

"I trust Chuck's judgement" Said Sarah instantly. Which brought out a bright smile in Chuck.

They both looked over at Bryce he nodded.

"So how do we convince Graham? Asked Bryce.

"Well he did say we could have any Agent we wanted and I can't see the NSA complaining they will want rid of him. We'll tell him tomorrow."

"How about the fifth? I hope it's a female." Said Sarah.

Bryce and Chuck laughed.

"Feeling lonely sweetie?" Asked Chuck.

"No I don't feel lonely Chuck because I have you." They smiled before Sarah continued.

"I just don't want to sleep on a stakeout with 4 guys."

They all laughed again.

The three shared more stories for a while before Bryce said his goodbyes.

"I'll see you both in work tomorrow. Have a good night. "

"You too buddy."

All 3 shook hands before Bryce left.

"So you ready to head back Sarah?"

Sarah smiled.

"I'd like that Chuck."

The agents then headed to the place they could call home. Chuck and Sarah taking in the fine evening in LA. They stopped on the way back to get some Sizzling Shrimp. Sarah loved it. Chuck told her how Morgan was a master of foods. He made a mental note to try and visit Morgan tomorrow he really missed him.

They returned to the apartment after a long and eventful day. As soon as they got back both of them collapsed on the bed cuddled up together reflecting on a dramatic day.

Chuck let out the biggest sigh possible.

Sarah looked up at him and brushed his long dark hair. "Want to talk about it Chuck?"

"I guess... Today has been one of the most challenging days for me as an agent Sarah. Everything that could go wrong... did. It seems so long ago since we was last here but it's been only 13 hours..

"I know Chuck and we had a perfect start to the morning. We should have ignored the call like I told you."

"Damm right. Who's silly idea was it to take that call" said Chuck.

They both smiled brightly and chuckled.

Sarah then turned emotional.

She put her hand up his shirt to his heart close by where the bruising from the impact of the bullet was "And I almost lost you."

Oh god thought Chuck.

He hugged Sarah as tightly as he possibly could without hurting his injury and kissed her forehead.

Sarah took a few minutes to compose herself. A day that started so perfectly when she was in the arms of Chuck only to nearly lose him. Talk about being on the other end of a see saw.

Once Sarah was calmed again Chuck told her he was just going to take a shower he would be right back.

'No invite for me to join?' Thought Sarah. 'Well then I'll just have to crash the party.' Grinning mischievously Sarah got up to join Chuck in the bathroom suite she waited for a few moments until he got in the shower and Sarah got undressed and joined him.

Chuck had his back to the door but he could hear it gently open. 'Don't freak out' he thought.

Sarah got into the shower behind Chuck wrapping her arms around his neck pushed up against him.

Chuck a little embarrassed enquired what Sarah was doing in the shower with him. "Sarah what are you doing in here."

"Chuck...you talk too much." Said Sarah kissing the back of his neck.

"Ah hell screw it." Said Chuck grinning.

"Good boy." replied Sarah mischievously.

Sarah took gentle care of Chuck washing him all over placing many kisses wherever she would wash. When she reached his chest she was so tender around the injury. She briefly thought about hunting that NSA agent down and kicking his ass but snapped out of it and concentrated on the man in front of her.

When Chuck turned around he took a minute to admire just how beautiful Sarah was naked. "Sarah you are perfect" He kissed her lovingly before proceeding to wash her all over. Occasionally planting kisses making Sarah moan uncontrollably.

They spent a while taking turns cleaning each other and snuggling up together before they both got out drying each other. Sarah once more was tender around Chuck's injury.

"Sarah that was Amazing. Definitely the best shower I have had"

Both of them smiling gazing right into the others eyes kissing each other tenderly

"Me too" Said Sarah.

They both got changed into the on suite robes and walked back into the bedroom laying back on the bed

Chuck was lying on his back Sarah lying on his shoulder the other side of his injured chest. "So... What now Chuck?" Sarah asked suggestively. She wanted Chuck more than anything right now but didn't want to push him because of that wound.

"I was thinking we carry on what we started this morning." said Chuck mischievously.

Sarah smiled. She was happy Chuck wanted it too.

"You're learning fast Chuck"

"Well I have a good teacher" Said Chuck playfully.

"So where was we?" Sarah asked playfully.

"You were telling me how much you loved Graham?"

Sarah swatted his arm. "Wrong."

"You were telling me how much you loved Star Wars?"

Sarah gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Ok you win." Said Chuck grinning. "I was taking your clothes off?"

Sarah nodded smiling more brightly than ever.

They began to kiss passionately facing each other they slowly got each other out of their robes.

Once they were naked they slowly appreciated each other while they were both becoming very aroused even though they already were after their shower.

Chuck admired every single part of Sarah. Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes with a strong desire. She needed this man more than anything.

Chuck then moved on top of Sarah not breaking the kiss once occasionally both would stop for air before continuing to kiss once more with an even stronger desire.

He moved down to Sarah's breasts taking them both in his hands rotating between kissing them both. Sarah was becoming extremely aroused now.

"Chuck... Make love to me" Said Sarah kissing her boyfriend.

Chuck positioned himself not taking his lips away from Sarah once

"Be Gentle.. it's been a while." Sarah whispered to him.

"I will Sarah."

Chuck true to his word was more gentle than ever with Sarah as she guided him into her. Sarah after a short while was asking Chuck to go faster and wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper inside of her. Both kissing each other intensely. Sarah was moaning loudly, Chuck felt amazing.

After starting so gently it grew to be something more hot and passionate Chuck never once had an urge to satisfy himself it was all about Sarah. And always would be.

Sarah had several orgasms and eventually when they both climaxed together Chuck collapsed on top of Sarah, both of them worn out. Looking desirably into each others eyes they just lay there, Chuck on top of Sarah still inside his beautiful girlfriend, they kissed lovingly. When they eventually managed to recover enough Chuck removed himself from Sarah and they both fell asleep naked closely joined together. Their relationship fully committed.


	12. All I Can Think About Is You

_Please Review_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: All I Can Think About Is You**

December 2005

12:00 pm Chuck and Sarah's Apartment.

Chuck and Sarah had both slept amazingly well through the night. No demons were haunting Chuck this time. Just many happy thoughts about the amazing moments he had spent with Sarah last night. And all of the moments spent with her since they first met. All the recent events had shattered them. They were still snuggled up naked together in exactly the same position they had took up last night. Sarah was lying on Chuck's right side, her head was resting on his. Her lips on Chuck's cheek and her body over Chuck's. Their arms and legs were tangled in one big mess together. Evidence of last nights activities clearly visible.

Chuck was still in a deep sleep his body working overtime to recover from being shot. Sarah was waking up first. Lying with the only man who has ever made her happy. Sarah has never felt happier in her life than she is right now. And it is all because of the man she is lying on. And what a fine way to wake up too she thought. Chuck's naked body felt amazing. Chuck smelt amazing. Chuck's loving grip felt amazing. Hell everything about him is just amazing. If she ever had any doubts about Chuck's integrity then it was certainly gone last night. Chuck made sure it was all about Sarah and never once about him. Any previous guy Sarah had been with just seen her as a prize that they could use. But Chuck sees Sarah as so much more than that. He didn't care what was on the outside. He didn't care about whether she was blonde or brunette had small boobs or big boobs even though he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world he cared only about what was inside Sarah. Her heart and Sarah loved it. Sarah had fantasised about meeting a guy like Chuck for a very long time indeed. And now she has him she wants and needs more. She craves that feeling that she felt last night. The feeling that she feels only when she is with Chuck, whether it be a simple holding of hands or holding him close or kissing his lips. And now more importantly, feeling him inside her. She feels complete. Sure she has had sex before but it had been so long ago that last night felt like the first time. And in certain ways it was her first time. Last night was so much more than just sex it was love. Chuck and Sarah both expressed the feelings that they have for each other in the only way that they could truly express how they felt. And because Chuck made last night about me then I will have make this morning all about him. Smiling to herself as she thought about how she could do exactly just that.

Sarah started to kiss Chuck's neck while rubbing circles on his beautiful chest. gently kissing his injured area before moving down to the lower areas. Her mind after a few minutes suddenly filled itself with a wicked idea.

Yes she was going to enjoy this very much. And so would Chuck. Chuck was still asleep but one part of him was definitely no longer asleep. Sarah felt extremely excited about what she was about to do she had never done this before. Sarah slowly got on top of Chuck and slowly lowered herself onto Chuck's erect member. Biting her lip as she lowered herself all of the way. Slowly grinding. Sarah was going to make this the best morning that Chuck could ever remember. Who knows he may even wake me up with a surprise of his own. She grinned mischievously at that thought.

Chuck was having an amazing dream. It involved Sarah and they were making love and Sarah was on top of him. This felt so real it was amazing Chuck could not believe how vivid his subconscious imagination was.

Sarah was having a hard time keeping her moans under control. She didn't want Chuck to wake just yet she wondered how he would react seeing her on top of him grinding on him. Hopefully positively. She leaned down kissing his lips briefly before continuing to grind on his awake body part.

After a few minutes of thrusting Sarah started to feel an orgasm coming along and instinctively picked up the pace biting her lip and closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Oh god...mmmm...Chuck!" she couldn't help moan. The things this man can do to me! Even in his sleep! Sarah was not done yet though this was Chuck's morning and she would not stop until she made him climax.

Chuck was waking up. Probably because of the rhythm of Sarah's thrusts. She actually was on top of him! Sarah was actually on top of me making love to me! Chuck made an instant mental note to return this motion before proceeding to thank every person possible for allowing him to meet the one goddess that is Sarah Walker currently grinding on top of him.

Chuck never being one to miss out on the party joined in on the fun. He reached his hands up to Sarah's naked breasts and Sarah slowly opened her eyes smiling at her boyfriend. He was awake and he reacted as she hoped he would. "Good morning Chuck" she smiled at him continuing to grind on her boyfriend.

"Good morning? Great morning! Miss Walker wow may I add that you have a very dirty mind." Chuck stopped briefly grinning up at his girlfriend who was still making love to him before continuing "Taking advantage of a poor guy while he is sleeping?" Chuck gave her a playful grin.

"Not every part of you was asleep Chuck." She smiled.

"Very good point." Chuck smiled.

Sarah leant down and kissed her boyfriend passionately before continuing to thrust on him until he too climaxed.

Chuck kissed Sarah with all of the passion he could muster.

"Wow Sarah... That was just... amazing" Chuck had the brightest smile possible. His girlfriend had just woken him up by making love to him. It can not get any better than this he thought.

"Well only the best for my boyfriend" She beamed a smile right back at him.

Chuck let out an even bigger smile than his previous one.

After several minutes of recovering and passionate kisses both Sarah and Chuck were finally ready to start the day. At least they thought they were. Sarah was still on top of Chuck.

"Sarah... Is this a dream?" Chuck looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I sure hope not Chuck." replied Sarah kissing her boyfriends lips again.

Sarah reluctantly attempted to get up slightly.

Chuck however kept hold of Sarah firmly. It was Chuck's turn to want to stay in bed all day.

"Nooo. Sarah lets stay like this all day." Chuck pouted.

Sarah found it very hard to resist that adorable pout.

"I want to Chuck... More than anything. But I was heading to shower.. I would have asked you but I didn't think you would join me?" She asked suggestively. With a wide smile.

Before she could do or say anything else Chuck picked her up and carried her into the bathroom suite. Sarah was actually a little shocked she thought Chuck would have been reluctant but boy was she proved wrong Chuck had a growing lust in his eyes and it turned Sarah on more than anything. She quickly reminded herself that she has a lot of lost time to make up for and they both began to ravish each other.

15:00 pm Chuck and Sarah's apartment

After a very long shower Chuck and Sarah were finally dressed in sportswear they were heading for a run then Chuck was going to take Sarah to see Morgan before reporting to Castle for their mission.

Chuck like the first time he set eyes on Sarah was gazing at her. Sarah pretty much doing the same to Chuck.

"Sarah you are so beautiful." He smiled at his girlfriend.

Something about her boyfriends compliments always made Sarah blush deeply.

"Thank you." replied Sarah before kissing him longer and more deeper than a normal thank you kiss would be.

Sarah desperately wanted round three already but they needed to save energy for the mission. If they carried this on they would be exhausted before they made it to into Castle.

"Sarah the effect you have on me... I'm finding it very very hard right now not to start removing that fine sportswear that you are wearing." Chuck was sporting a very playful look.

"Chuck... The feeling is mutual." smiling just as coyly as Chuck was.

"I think... We should save our energies for the "Debriefing" stated Sarah coyly. She then proceeded to kiss her boyfriend and taste his tongue.

"That is a fine plan agent. I just hope that I can wait that long."

"Me too." Said Sarah grabbing him by his shorts quickly leaving the apartment before they started to ravish each other for the third time in just over 3 hours.

The agents had been running for 30 minutes and was at 'their beach.' They could not keep their hands mouths or eyes off each other. Every onlooker just admired the couple because of how smitten they were with each other.

They sat together looking ahead at the ocean.

Gazing into Sarah's eyes Chuck spoke from his heart. "Sarah. I have never been more happier in my life than I am right now."

Sarah's face lit up with a radiant smile "Chuck I never thought that I could ever be this happy. Before I met you all I could think about was the next mission. Now all I can think about is you."

Chuck's face also lit up with the same smile that they both give each other.

They closed the distance and shared a loving kiss before Chuck moved on top of Sarah and pinned her down in the sand planting kisses all over her face. He held her arms so she couldn't pull free.

"Let me go!" Sarah protested. Not putting up much of a struggle.

"You are mine mwahah." replied Chuck with an evil laugh while kissing her neck.

"You let me go Mr. Or you wont be getting no sex this evening." Sarah tried to look as serious as she could be.

Chuck contemplated what she said for a moment.

"You wouldn't dare." He finally replied.

"Okay maybe that would be too much punishment." She smiled.

"Chuck come closer I need to tell you something" She whispered.

Chuck eyed her wearily before moving closer. She lifted her head up and kissed his lips. Chuck let his guard down and Sarah pounced and she flipped him over and now Chuck was the one pinned down. Sarah began to kiss Chuck's face avoiding his lips.

The couple had attracted quite a crowd by now who were watching on in amazement at the couple taking turns pinning each other down. Nobody had seen anything this hot before.

"You let me go Missy or you wont be getting no sex from me this evening." Chuck tried to be serious but Sarah just laughed at him.

Hmm Chuck needed a Plan B.

"You let me go this instant Missy or my future outfits will consist of them not showing you anything."

"You wouldn't dare" said Sarah biting his neck.

"Try me" replied Chuck grinning.

Sarah pondered the risks.

"No deal Chuck. Because when we are in the apartment you wont be wearing any clothes and that is good enough for me." replied Sarah before biting his neck.

Damm Chuck was beaten. He had no ammunition left.

"Fine you win can you just make the next kiss on my lips please I have a strong desire overcoming me."

"I'm sure that can be arranged Chuck" Sarah smiled into her boyfriends eyes before kissing his lips for a lot longer than normal oblivious to the crowd on the beach."

_PLEASE please please leave a review. I really do appreciate them!_


	13. Beautiful Brown Haired Agent

_Authors Note: PLEASE please PLEASE leave a review it only takes one minute. And I really appreciate them! _

_So we're still in the prologue until the whole team is put together. _

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Beautiful Brown Haired Agent**

Sarah and Chuck had now finished playing around with each other on the beach and were heading back to get ready before reporting to Graham for the evening mission.

"Umm Sarah?"

"Yep Chuck?"

"We just had an entire beach watching us then" Chuck's face was red he got to carried away with Sarah and completely forgot they were in public.

"Don't tell me you have trouble with PDA Chuck? Because you could have fooled me back there!"

Sarah was laughing at her cute boyfriend.

"Umm well normally I do.. But at that particular moment Sarah I was coming close to doing things that would have gotten us both locked up for indecent exposure. You must bring out the worst in me."

"And you in me. I wasn't far away from mounting you on that beach Chuck." Replied Sarah seriously.

Chuck looked shocked before they both proceeded to grin mischievously before turning serious and kissing the face off each other once more.

After a short while Chuck moaned "Lets head back. Don't want to make Graham more pissed than he already is after yesterdays incident."

"Okay Chuck."

They headed back to their apartment to get ready before heading to Castle to meet up with Bryce and hopefully get Casey onto the team. Now that the mission was near Chuck had a lot going through his mind. Having to help Casey brought back uncomfortable memories that he wanted to bury for the rest of his life.

**16:30 PM Chuck and Sarah's Apartment**

As they got back into their apartment Sarah could tell something was playing on her boyfriends mind. So she motioned him to come sit on the bed with her before they got ready.

"Chuck..?"

"Yep Sarah?"

"There's something playing with you about Casey isn't there?"

Sarah asked stroking her boyfriends hair.

"How did you know?"

Sarah shook her head smiling.

"Chuck I'm your girlfriend silly, and I'm also a highly trained spy. Talk to me what's wrong?" she asked kissing him.

"Seeing Casey brought it all back Sarah." Chuck sighed. "It was the worst mission I've been on.. The worst moment in my life... I could do nothing but sit and watch as two of my friends were killed." Chuck was really upset.

Sarah pulled her boyfriend close into her arms while he told her everything.

"It all started in Northern Afghanistan..."

**Afghanistan 2004. **

Major Jonathan Casey was heading up a joint task force team with the CIA. He would much prefer to just do this mission alone. The NSA had received intel of a high value target operating out of the region and the CIA wanted in aswell. Casey had no choice as the powers that be made the decision for him. The CIA agent had just arrived and the team were to move south to locate the target and call in an air strike on the target and the compound.

They were an 8 man special ops team. 3 from the CIA and a 5 man NSA team. and to make matters worse the CIA agent in command was a fresh recruit. If he screws up this mission Al Qaeda wont shoot his ass I will thought the Major.

Brief introductions were made between the two agencies.

"Hello Major Casey... I am Agent Carmichael." said the CIA recruit.

"Yeah yeah I know who you are lets skip the lady feelings and get to why we're here."

"Well you know why we are here Major. We are here to find and eliminate Zaid Nisar and destroy the compound. Nisar is a key associate of Al Qaeda."

"My team is more than capable of taking out Nisar on it's own"

"That may be so Major but I have a job to do whether you like it or not so lets prepare shall we?"

The Major grunted.

The 8 man team would move by night and scout out the location of Nisar and call in an air strike to take out the target.

As nightfall came the team moved out. They had moved about 11KM south and the team were splitting into two to scout the area more thoroughly.

The teams continued for 40 minutes before Chuck's team halted. He had a possible location on the compound they called in the NSA team. They couldn't order an air strike on the compound until both agencies had agreed that it was in fact the target. The NSA team were 20 minutes out. The CIA team used their optics to try and confirm the identity of Nisar, there was a minimum of fifteen hostiles inside the compound they needed a better overview of the compound so they repositioned themselves. As they tried to get a better vantage of the compound and who was inside it suddenly an explosion occurred just metres behind Chuck. He turned and immediately seen that Agent Tomkins had triggered an improvised explosive device. "SHIT!" They were standing in a kill zone. The figures inside the compound scrambled towards them. Tomkins was dead.

"Major I've a man down IED. Enemy closing in."

"Ah hell the CIA just got into a contact" the Major told his team and they sped of towards them.

Chuck and his remaining agent were trying to find cover but it was hopeless. The whole area was a kill zone. After firing off a few shots they were soon surrounded they could only surrender and hope that the NSA could save their asses.

The two agents surrendered their weapons and were violently taken captive.

Chuck and his agent had now been captured and were being interrogated by Zaid Nisar, the target had been located. Neither of the CIA agents were talking and Nisar was getting extremely impatient.

"For the last time tell me who you work for or your friend here dies." Nisar said impatiently to Chuck.

Chuck didn't know what to do. If he talked they would be dead anyway. If he didn't talk his friend Williams would be executed. He knew Williams. He was new into the agency just like him. Chuck kept silent. He knew if he identified himself as CIA then Nisar would know about the informant that tipped them off.

He just had to hope that Nisar was more patient than he actually seemed. Which he doubted. Please Casey hurry the hell up.

"Very well."

Nisar pointed his weapon at Williams and executed him in front of Chuck.

"You bastard!" yelled Chuck.

"I warned you my friend. His death is on your hands. Now you will talk or you will be joining him."

Two of Nisar's men started to beat up Chuck with their rifle butt's.

After a few minutes of roughing Chuck up Nisar began to question him again.

"Ready to talk?"

Chuck stood blank in emotion seeing his friend Williams lifeless metres in front of him.

Nisar told his men to continue.

He returned after a few more minutes and continued to question Chuck again who still said nothing.

"Very well my friend. It is time for you to join your friend in hell."

Nisar was pointing his gun at Chuck's head when he collapsed onto Chuck. A bullet from an NSA sniper in his head. The NSA team stormed the compound with an NSA sniper on over watch. Two men pointed their weapons at Chuck but both were quickly eliminated by the sniper. Chuck was desperately trying to break free from what he was tied to. The firefight was continuing in the compound between Nisar's men and the NSA team.

Chuck had broken free and picked up the guard's AK-47 and took cover trying to take out some of Nisar's men who were laying down strong fire on the advancing NSA agents.

After a few minutes of fire the NSA team and Chuck had eliminated all of Nasir's men. Chuck came out from cover still badly wounded from the beating he took and emotionally wounded from losing his two friends. The Major quickly assessed him and Chuck gave him the all clear that he was good to move. They needed to get out of here before reinforcements arrived. They left to take up position with the overwatch and called in an airstrike on the compound before heading back to the rendezvous

They were now back at the staging area.

"Major." Chuck called.

"Thank you... for saving my life."

"Don't mention it kid." replied Casey.

Casey could see how tore up he was. That he survived and two of his men had died. Casey felt the exact same when he lost men under his command. Why wasn't it him instead of his men.

"Look... Chuck, it's not your fault."

"I lost two agents under my command Major.. It's unacceptable."

"It happens Chuck, it's war. Don't beat yourself up about it there's nothing you could have done differently they both knew the risks when they signed up..."

**December 2005 ****Chuck and Sarah's Apartment. ****Los Angeles**

**16:45 ****pm **

Chuck was teary eyed after recalling his worst nightmare to his girlfriend. He still dreams most nights of seeing his friend Williams shot in front of him and blames himself for not talking.

"Chuck.. I'm so sorry." Sarah also had tears. She couldn't imagine seeing her friend executed in front of her. She knew it was a possibility but would never imagine it. And losing another partner to an IED. And he blamed himself for it.

Sarah cuddled into Chuck and held him tightly letting him compose himself.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck?" Sarah replied kissing the top of Chuck's head

"Thank you. For being here. You're the only person I have told about this."

Sarah's heart melted. She kissed her boyfriend's lips as more tears came from her.

"I'll always be here for you Chuck."

Chuck had become slightly more cheerful entirely thanks to Sarah.

"Sarah. thank you." he embraced her tightly. Fully appreciative that she was there for him. Sarah returning the embrace appreciating the fact that Chuck had only ever opened up to her. It pulled on her heart strings. She put as much love as she possibly could into a kiss then left to get ready.

Chuck and Sarah were now changing into their evening wear for the mission tonight. It would be in a hotel protecting and debriefing an agent who may have intelligence on Fulcrum operations. Hopefully the debriefing would not take too long because Sarah and Chuck had planned a debriefing of their own.

Sarah went to get ready in the bathroom. When she came out Chuck just froze completely in the room. His eyes purely fixed on his girlfriends outfit. Sarah Walker will be the death of me. He said to himself three times. She was wearing a stunningly beautiful red dress and she looked amazing.

Sarah could see her boyfriends reaction and that's why she wore the dress. She knew red was his favorite colour and she wanted to cheer him up. She knew they had a mission but Chuck would be the one removing the dress from her at the end of the evening so it's only fitting that she wear one that he likes right? Even though he tells me I look perfect in everything I wear. Chuck was looking very handsome himself. This female agent better not get any ideas she thought. Writing a report on what happened to the agent would keep me away from Chuck. And Sarah is craving for Chuck more than anything at this particular moment.

"So how do I look?" Asked Sarah

"Beautiful... Breathtaking.. Gorgeous...Fantastic..." Chuck was rambling out any words that came to his head. Every other part of him was too distracted by his beautiful girlfriend.

Sarah's face lit up. Why does my boyfriend have to be so kind and loving and beautiful she thought. Well because he's Chuck! and she would not want it any other way.

"You know my boyfriend would be jealous if he was here." Said Sarah smiling seductively at his beautiful persona.

"I'm sure your boyfriend if he was here would want to show you just how special you are to him right now. If he was here." Chuck looked right into Sarah's eyes meaning every word.

Sarah blushed. One more word from Chuck like that and they would be late for their mission.

Chuck smiled noticing the effect he has on Sarah. He kissed her to thank her for being there for him. He appreciated that more than anything.

"Mmm... Chuck"

Chuck smiled.

"Mmm yourself Sarah"

Sarah grinned mischievously

"So ready to go work Chuck?"

"Well I could think of so many other better things to do right now Sarah."

Tell me about it. Starting with you. Thought Sarah.

"Well be sure to enlighten me with those better things tonight Chuck"

They both wickedly grinned at each other.

"I plan to."

They quickly headed for the door before they let themselves lose what very little self control they had remaining.

**17:40 Outside Castle **

Chuck and Sarah were now outside Castle, Bryce was waiting for them, they had to quickly go over how they would convince Graham to let Casey on the team.

As they met up with Bryce he noticed a whole new vibe and character between the two. They were pretty smitten with each other when he last seen them but it was a whole new level today. Bryce wonders how they do it maybe they could give him some lessons.

"Good evening Bryce" said the two smiling away. Mostly at each other rather than Bryce though.

"Good evening, lets grab a quick coffee we need to be on the same page when talking to Graham about this. He could easily say no."

The three decided that they would hit the director with it before the briefing started.

**17:55 Inside Castle**

The three agents were inside the armory checking out the weapons. The director appeared behind them and motioned them to join him in the briefing room. Upon seating he was about to start the briefing for this evenings assignment until Chuck interrupted.

"Director, before you start do you have a moment?

"Of course, what is it?"

Chuck looked at his two colleagues who nodded

"We have picked out the fourth member of the team. I wanted to run it by you."

"Very well who is it to be?" Asked the director curiously.

"John Casey."

The Director stopped dead.

"Excuse me?"

"We would like the fourth member of this team to be John Casey."

"Yes I heard you the first time. It's simply not possible"

"Sir, John Casey is one of the best agents out there. I know from first hand experience. The input he would add into the team would make this operation successful a lot quicker."

The Director was curious. The possibility of recruiting the NSA's best agent excited him very much.

"Enlighten me."

"Ok sir, well I have had four assignments with Casey and the first time he saved my ass as you know. The second and third times we completed our objectives with flying colours. And the fourth time we protected a US senator from assassination. We work pretty damm well together if I may say so sir."

"So you're trying to save his ass because he saved you in Afghanistan?"

Bryce interrupted "Director not at all this was a three person decision. I've worked with Casey too. He's one of the best sharpshooters around he provided overwatch on one of my missions and saved my ass even though I'm reluctant to admit it John Casey is one of the best."

Sarah interrupted "Sir on my mission in Jakarta before I had chance to even get close to my mark the NSA had took him out. I agree with Agent Bartowski and Agent Larkin we need Casey on this team."

The Director smiled. His three agents backed each other up all of the way. Teamwork and Loyalty of this scale is very rare in the spy world. But it increases the success of missions tenfold.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. Wait here."

The Director motioned to two guards and told them to bring out John Casey.

The guards returned several minutes later with the Major. The Director set up a conference call between himself, General Beckman, his three Agents and the Major.

"Good evening General Beckman, I'll get straight to the point. My team have requested that Major Casey be assigned to a team we are putting together to take down Fulcrum and protecting the Intersect."

"I see.." replied the General.

Casey looked over and nodded at Chuck. 'Thank you Chuck. I will never forget this' he thought to himself. He knew that if Chuck hadn't have done this he'd be spending a long time in a 4x4 cell.

General Beckman promptly agreed with this. The Major is a damm fine patriot and the suits higher up were going to throw the book at him. This was a good way to get him out of that predicament.

"Director Graham speaking on behalf of the NSA we would be glad to transfer over the Major into your command if that is what the Major wants.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you." replied Casey.

He looked over appreciatively at Sarah Chuck and Bryce briefly.

"The NSA would also like to offer as much assistance as possible to help you with the destruction of Fulcrum. And the protection of the intersect."

Graham smiled to himself. Yesterday's disaster means the NSA will be bending over backwards now to help the CIA.

"Thank you General."

The General terminated the call.

The Director then continued to address his four agents. "I'll give you a few minutes then I will return to brief you on tonight's objective."

They nodded and the director left to sort out some things.

Casey walked over to Chuck first. He gave Chuck a Russian hug. Casey tried not to show any emotions but since Afghanistan in 2004 he had become pretty close to Chuck. He was the only real friend he had.

"I'll never forget what you just did for me kid."

"Don't mention it John. I owed you for getting me out of that hell hole in Afghan."

They nodded at each other.

Casey then moved to Bryce

"I guess I owe you a thanks too Larkin."

"Don't worry about it Sugar Bear."

Casey grunted before moving to Sarah. He didn't know much about Sarah but when he seen her with Chuck yesterday he was very happy for Chuck. He finally seems to be happy for the first time in 19 months since Afghanistan. Chuck spent most of his time drinking out of a bottle after that. Whenever a joint task force opportunity came along Casey requested to lead it. The kid had a death wish and Casey tried to protect him a little.

"Agent Walker I believe. It's good to finally meet you."

"You too Major."

Casey then spoke in a quiet but very serious voice so only Sarah could hear him.

"That kid's been through a lot, I finally seen him happy yesterday. Don't you ever hurt him."

Sarah smiled at a hard ass Major looking out for his friend. "I would never hurt Chuck. He means so much more to me than anybody else has or ever will."

Casey nodded and shook Sarah's hand. If he wasn't a hardened marine he would have smiled.

"Glad to hear it." he replied.

Casey then took a seat with the other three agents in the briefing room and waited for the Director to return.

Once the Director returned he started to brief the team. The agent they had been assigned to protecting and debriefing had arrived in LA today. 3 hotel rooms had been booked on the same floor.

"Ok agents. Tonight's mission will consist of you attending a formal party at the hotel making contact with the agent. Once contact is made you will proceed to the rooms we have booked out protecting the agent from any possible threat that may show up to keep her quiet. You will also debrief the agent for knowledge of Fulcrum operations. Manoosh here will brief you on the identity of the agent." The Director smiled to himself. That wont be necessary.

"Thank you sir," Manoosh started the presentation showing a picture of the agent. "The agent in question is..."

Manoosh continued but it wasn't really necessary as soon as he showed the picture Sarah and Chuck both muttered "Carina..."

And Casey muttered "Miller..."

Bryce looked at them chuckling.

Not paying much attention to anything else that Manoosh was saying Chuck Sarah and Casey visually recalled past events with the beautiful brown haired agent.

Bryce was listening to Manoosh intently but was watching the reactions of his three partners amusedly. All three were shaking their heads.

After the briefing finished they learnt that Carina was on a DEA mission in Mexico and while she was close to her mark she came in contact with possible Fulcrum operatives. The team was to go and retrieve that information from her. She would probably want something in return.

The Director then left to his office to let his team plan out the protection of Carina and retrieve mission gear. Sarah Chuck and Casey had other ideas however. They all turned to look at each other.

"I see you three already know her. Care to explain?" Bryce asked his partners.

"Bad Mission" was all Casey said.

Sarah and Chuck wasn't curious about how Casey knew her they wondered how they both knew her.

"I've known Carina for a number of years. We first met at the farm and I worked with her in CATs."

"Afghanistan.." Was all Chuck could mutter.

"Wait that was her!" Sarah reacted aggressively.

"I should have known it!"

"Sarah... please calm down." Chuck was trying to cool his girlfriend.

Casey and Bryce were watching on amusedly.

"She's hot" Said Bryce... Meaning Carina.

_PLEASE please PLEASE leave a review it only takes one minute. And I really appreciate them! _


	14. You Have It Bad For Him

_Happy Holidays Chucksters I wish you a very Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year -Rebecca. xo_

_Chapter 12 and 13 have suffered in reviews. I think I will let people catch up with this story before I post the next chapter. Maybe I'm posting Chapters too fast for people to review._

_PLEASE please PLEASE leave a review it only takes one minute. And I really appreciate them!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: You Have It Bad For Him**

Chuck was recently deployed on a mission in Afghanistan his target was funding terrorist operations. The DEA also had an interest in Chuck's target who was highly connected in the drug world. The DEA wanted Carina with the CIA to help take him down and to get information on drug operations in the US. They had been on the mission for two months Carina had the hots for Chuck and kept trying to seduce him but each time Chuck would rebuff her attempts, Chuck was not interested in brief one night stands if he ever entered a relationship again he wanted to make sure it was a long one. And as beautiful as Carina was Chuck knew that she wouldn't hang around for him so he wasn't interested. That didn't stop Carina keep chasing him however. The drug lord they had got close to was starting to suspect Chuck and Carina they were supposed to be a married couple over from the US to setup contacts for their operation but they didn't seem to be very married. The guy would never get close to the girl the drug lord had his men set up surveillance in the place they were staying. Chuck and Carina returned back to their apartment one night rather than just letting Chuck go to sleep she tried to seduce him once more. Chuck had enough and told her he didn't just want to be with a woman for sex. There is so much more to a relationship. They argued for a while before the drug lord busted into their room. The managed to take out him and his guards but they never got the information that they wanted so the operation was effectively a bust. They took out just one lousy drug lord and Chuck has been ignoring Carina's attempts to talk to him ever since.

Sarah kept cursing. She was already annoyed when the Director came out with this when they first became partners and now she has found out that Carina was the Agent who tried to sleep with Chuck. It all made sense. If she thinks for one second she will try something again with Chuck tonight then she has another thing coming. Yes Sarah knows all about Carina's tricks, how she always wants everything Sarah has but Chuck is NOT for sharing. I already think I am in love with him and NOBODY will take me away from Chuck.

Bryce gave Casey a tour around Castle both of them sensing that now was not a good time for them to be in the same room as Chuck and Sarah. Mostly Sarah. She was a time bomb about to explode. Casey's eyes lit up in the armory. Thank you Chuck! He said again to himself.

"You're coming with me Chuck."

Sarah dragged Chuck off into a supply closet before he could say a word. She wanted to find out everything that happened with Carina. Chuck gulped.

"What happened in Afghanistan?" Sarah demanded. She pinned Chuck against the supply closet door and leaned in very close.

Chuck told her everything that happened in Afghanistan and about Carina keep trying to contact him.

"I'm going to kill her." stated Sarah menacingly.

"Sarah please you need to calm down."

"Calm down after what she did to you Chuck!?"

"Sarah it was months ago please let it go."

"And do you think Carina will let it go Chuck? You don't know her like I do. She will never stop until she gets what she wants. Graham said she wants something out of this and it will probably be you!"

"But I don't want her Sarah. I want you." He stated looking into her eyes.

Chuck pulled her tighter to him. "Sarah please. I've never been more happier in my life than I am right now. I spent the past 19 months drinking out of a bottle until I met you.. What happened with Carina was just another bad moment for me and I want to bury all of it. You are all that matters to me... Sarah the feelings I have for you are very real if you are worried Carina will come between us you are very much wrong. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Chuck.. It's not that.. It's just.. Carina I don't trust her, if she tries one thing with you just one tiny little thing she'll be eating out of a straw for a very long time." Sarah wasn't playing around. Just when she meets the man of her dreams Carina appears with the hots for him. Hell freaking no. Nobody will have Chuck except me while I'm still alive.

'Please DONT do anything stupid Carina.' Chuck begged to the heavens.

Now that Sarah's vendetta had momentarily ceased Chuck moved his hands to her face and kissed her. A jealous Sarah is very beautiful he told himself.

Seconds later Sarah was responding to Chuck's kiss and they both got carried away forgetting they were in a CIA underground base. Whenever they kiss each other it seems to always have the same effect on Chuck and Sarah whether they are on a beach in a hotel or in a supply closet. They both become lost in the touch and feel of each other. Things quickly escalated and clothes were quickly removed as they both had zero self control remaining.

Bryce and Casey returned 10 minutes later and couldn't find Chuck or Sarah anywhere around. They heard noises coming from the supply closet after a few moments. Bryce chucked and let out a joke.

"Make up sex, niceee.."

"Eww I'm gonna be sick." Casey replied.

Casey went to interrupt them but Bryce stopped him.

"Casey let them be. We can start the planning without them."

Casey sighed then went with Bryce to start planning the protection and extraction of Carina.

Sarah's moans for Chuck were getting louder and Casey couldn't take no more. He quickly pulled out some earplugs.

Chuck and Sarah came out a few minutes later happy faces restored, Carina completely forgotten. They were both still struggling to resume a normal breathing pattern and developed embarrassed faces when Bryce made a comment about their supply closet activities. Sarah gave Bryce a menacing look who stopped joking immediately and suddenly become focused in any paperwork near him.

"Well now that your lady feelings have been expressed to one another how do we go about protecting Miller? I want my first mission to be a success with no hitches" said Casey.

Sarah and Chuck just shook their heads smiling at each other as they joined their partners to deal with the brown haired agent.

Casey and Bryce asked Chuck what that was all about.

Chuck just shrugged and quickly told them.

Bryce and Casey couldn't help chucking before turning serious.

"I'd keep Walker away from Miller if I were you Chuck. You've only just got me out of trouble and I'd hate to have to lie to my new boss about the disappearance of Miller." Said Casey.

"Casey's right Chuck. I don't know Carina but I know Sarah is smitten with you, and also a deadly highly trained spy. Not a good combination."

"Gee thanks you two. I was already freaked out but now you've just raised the bar even higher. It's Carina I'm worried about she keeps trying to call me."

Casey and Bryce chuckled again shaking their heads. Yep Carina is toast' they both thought to themselves.

They spent 30 minutes gearing up and then headed to the location.

The team were almost arriving at the hotel that Carina was staying at and were going through once more security procedures in case of trouble.

"I wish I could stay in the van" Said Chuck. Casey Bryce and Sarah turned to look at him curious why he just said that.

"Is Carina really that bad?" Asked Bryce.

"Oh Larkin you have no idea." said Casey shaking his head grinning.

The team arrived at the hotel and entered scanning the area before making contact with Carina. They are taking no chances. They have encountered Fulcrum twice now and they are not to be underestimated. They are a big organization and could easily have sent people to dispatch of Carina if they know that she has intelligence.

Satisfied that no Fulcrum operatives were around they quickly decided who would make the initial contact with Carina.

"So who makes contact with her then?" Asked Bryce.

"I will, better she sees a familiar face first." Stated Sarah.

"Better you than me." Stated Casey

"Hear hear." said Chuck in agreement with Casey.

Sarah headed over to where Carina was seated.

Carina seen Sarah heading towards her and waited until she got close until she addressed her.

"Hey Blondie."

"Carina." was all Sarah could say.

"Whatcha doing here? Are you here to debrief? Are you alone? Where's your team.?"

"Yes I'm here to debrief you, no I'm not alone and my team is in position in case of Fulcrum. You'll see them later. Though you already know two of them."

She said the last bit with menace.

Carina was curious.

"So ready to start?" Asked Sarah.

"Woah easy tiger. My terms first. I want a promotion."

Sarah shook her head. Same old Carina working her way up the food chain.

Sarah played along.

"A promotion to what?"

"Bored of DEA.. I want something more fun lets say. CIA? I miss working with you blondie." Carina smiled.

'Ah hell' thought Sarah. 'What was her real reason here.' Then it hit her. She knew Chuck was CIA and maybe she could contact him again if she got into the agency. 'I don't need or want a partner I have Chuck, he is all I need.'

"The intelligence that you have would need to be huge to get that promotion Carina. And we wouldn't be working on the same team. I have my own team."

"Are my terms acceptable?"

"I'll speak to my boss."

"Great lets go." Said Carina.

Sarah made contact with her team "Ok she has terms before she will give us anything on Fulcrum. Heading up to room now be in position."

"Affirmative" came the reply from Chuck Casey and Bryce.

Casey Bryce and Chuck made their way up to the floor the CIA had them on. "Not looking forward to this." Stated Chuck in the elevator with his two partners.

"Don't worry buddy, we got your back." Said Bryce grinning how nervous Chuck was.

"Just make sure Sarah and Carina don't get within five feet of each other." Said Chuck.

The team entered into the suite and waited for Sarah and Carina to arrive.

Sarah and Carina were now heading up. Sarah wanted to get her point across before they arrived. "Ok Carina. This is how it's going down if my boss agrees to your terms you give us what you know without any more games played you got it?"

"Relax blondie, so who's on your team? Any hot guys? Maybe I'll have one of them debrief me." Carina giggled.

Sarah bit her lip in frustration swearing if she tries one thing with Chuck she's finished.

Once they arrived brief introductions were made between Bryce Casey Sarah and Carina. Chuck wasn't around.

"Hey Casey, you look... Different." Carina grinned remembering what happened when she was last on a mission with him.

Casey grunted.

"Hello, well aren't you a handsome specimen" she said to Bryce.

They both briefly flirted.

Sarah asked Casey where Chuck was. "Bathroom."

Sarah got her sat phone out to contact the director but stopped when Chuck came out of the bathroom sighing as he looked over at Carina she had her back to him. Chuck contemplated running for the door, Carina spooked him more than anything. He was not used to women being all over him and that's exactly what Carina did for 2 months. Chuck was daydreaming thinking about the torture he had to put up with for 2 months and he didn't notice Carina had turned to look at him and leapt at him pulling him into an embrace.

She excitedly spoke to a freaked out Chuck.

"Chuckles! I missed you. Why wouldn't you return my calls?" She asked upset.

Ah hell thought Chuck.

When Carina hugged Chuck Sarah took one step towards her. Extremely jealous that somebody else was close to her guy. Especially because it was Carina. Chuck should only be hugging me. She almost reached for one of her throwing knives when Carina put her hand up to Chuck's curls, my curls.

Chuck uncomfortable with Carina close to him took a giant step towards Casey and Sarah who he had noticed was very angry. He looked into her eyes pleading for help.

Before Carina could say anything else Sarah dialed the director who answered promptly.

"Sir we have Agent Miller. She has terms before she will give us any intelligence on Fulcrum." she said looking at Carina like an arch enemy.

"Very well... And her terms are?"

"She wants promotion into the CIA."

The Director paused for a moment.

Before he could continue Carina interrupted speaking while looking at directly at Chuck "I want in on Sarah's team too."

Casey and Chuck begged to the heavens that the director would refuse it.

"What is your assessment on Agent Miller, Agent Walker?"

"Sir, Agent Miller is a fine operative but she's reckless. She makes rash decisions that could endanger the entire team but it's your decision Director."

There was a moments pause.

"If. And only if the intelligence that Agent Miller provides results in a successful operation against Fulcrum her request will be granted. But she will be the recruit in the team. Which means you, Agents Bartowski Casey and Larkin will have command authority. Understood?"

Sarah dejectedly said "yes sir, I understand."

"Did he agree?" Carina asked excitedly.

"The Director will agree to your terms but only if the operation is successful. Which means you provide intelligence that doesn't lead to a dead end. Once we have the intelligence you provide we will act on it and you will be placed on a trial and your performance will be evaluated is that acceptable?" Sarah begged that it wasn't.

"Chuckles we're going to be partners again!" Carina said excitedly.

'God help me.' Thought Chuck.

Sarah frowned. 'This is not good..'

There was an awkward silence in the room between the five and before the team had a chance to speak Carina did "So Chuckles you never answered my question. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Agent Miller..."

"Chuckles call me Carina how many times do I have to ask" Carina smiled at the tall cute guy.

"Ok... Carina.. I told you already I am not interested. There is only one woman for me." He said looking at Sarah who instantly had a wide smile on her face.

Carina didn't notice it and continued.

"So are you going to be debriefing me Chuckles?" She asked hopeful.

Chuck blushed and went red. "Most definitely not" He said.

"Bryce can." Sarah interrupted.

Bryce tried to object but Sarah gave him a deathly stare so he said nothing.

Carina looked at Bryce for a few moments. "Hmm...I'd sooner Chuck do it." said Carina.

Enough was enough Sarah was now pissed off.

"Excuse me boys I need to have a private chat with Carina." she ushered the three out of the room and closed the door. Casey Bryce and Chuck reluctantly left but Sarah had that time bomb ready to explode face again and none of them wanted to be the one who she exploded at. 'Screw that let Carina take the explosion' They all thought.

All three leaned against the door ready to run in at the first sign of Sarah doing something she may regret.

"Ok Carina first things first you don't get to choose what you want. You gave your terms the Director agreed. Bryce is going to debrief you if you don't like that then we part ways here and there will be no introduction of you into the team. Got that part?"

Carina nodded. Sarah was pissed off and I think she was about to find out why.

"Secondly you need to back off Chuck. He's made it clear that he's not interested in you and I've known you for a long time Carina you're not interested in Chuck and you only want him because you don't like being rejected."

"And finally Carina, Chuck is off the market do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" said Sarah glaring into Carina ready to strike if she heard something she didn't like.

And there it was. Sarah Walker wanted Chuck too.

"Hey blondie there's more than enough of Chuckles to share" said Carina cheekily.

Sarah got closer. "You are playing a dangerous game Carina, and I don't like it. Nothing will come between me and Chuck Carina, NOTHING. And If you even attempt to sabotage what we have I will take you down right here" Sarah was inches away from Carina's face.

Time to stop the fooling around thought Carina. Sarah was being deadly serious here and she has never seen Sarah this determined before.

"Ok Walker I'll leave Chuckles alone. But only if you admit to me how you really feel about him." Carina loved getting the last word in.

Hmm small price to pay if it would make Carina back off thought Sarah.

"Fine." Sarah pouted before continuing "Chuck is the greatest guy in the world. He's everything I could have wanted and more. And I'm sure if you had taken the time to get to know him you would have known that too Carina. He is kind, he's caring, he's funny, he's romantic, he is shy, he's perfect. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

Carina was shocked. She didn't expect "The Enforcer" to open up like that.

"You know you're right about Chuckles but I care about him too Sarah." Sarah gave her a deathly glare.

Carina continued.

"Walker promise me you'll look after Chuckles and make him happy. He is cute but I care about him more as a big sister type of figure. I just couldn't help flirting with him because it was cute when he got embarrassed."

Sarah calmed. She may actually have found an ally in her attempts to hold onto Chuck forever.

"Well Carina, I promise that I will do everything that I can to make Chuck happy for as long as he will let me."

"Don't worry about that Sarah. You're the only one for him trust me. Chuck wouldn't just open to anyone. I spent two months with him and I learnt that much." Carina said sadly.

Sarah smiled.

"Well I'm glad this has been resolved. I have to say I'm more happier about having you on the team now I know you're not after my man. Said Sarah laughing.

"Oh I'm after your man Sarah don't you worry about that" Said Carina seriously.

Sarah stopped laughing and was about to reach for her knives when Carina started to laugh "Just kidding wow you have it bad for him."

"Trust me, I know.." Replied Sarah.


	15. Just You And Me Chuck

_I Hope you all had a great Christmas :)_

_As always please be kindest to leave a review. It's more important than ever now that the show has finished. It's the only way to keep Chuck alive aside from watching lots of reruns of the show. And it's nice to reward the people who put in the hard work that allows you to read about your favorite characters._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Just You And Me Chuck**

**CIA Safe House Mexico City: 5 Days Later**

**December 2005**

**10:00am Local time**

The team had arrived at the CIA safe house in Mexico yesterday evening after a very long trip. They had to fly to London then take a flight from London to Mexico City. They couldn't just cross the border because if 5 CIA agents had just entered the country that information would spread through Mexico like a wildfire and they may lose their chance to grab the operatives. For extraction they would go to a private airfield where the CIA had connections and they would get the hell out of Dodge. The two Fulcrum operatives had deep connections with the Federales.

After Sarah's little chat with Carina 5 days ago they all retired for the evening. Casey claimed a bedroom to himself Sarah and Chuck took the other one after yet more reluctance from Carina and they left Bryce with Carina. Sarah told Bryce that if he really wanted to make up for Zurich he had to do it which left Sarah Chuck and Casey grinning with satisfaction for getting payback on both Bryce and Carina. In the morning the team learned that Carina had come in contact with two Fulcrum operatives in Mexico City. They immediately contacted the Director who put them on standby while he confirmed the identity of the two operatives. Late that evening they were all in Castle undergoing a briefing from Graham about the two Fulcrum agents that Carina had identified. The Director confirmed via the Intersect that they were indeed Fulcrum. They stayed inside Castle that evening and the next evening the Director then sent the team out to Mexico to capture the two agents to get vital intelligence on their enemy. If the mission was successful Carina would be the fifth member in the special ops team and so far the Director was impressed with how much intelligence Carina had. Sarah however was doubting Carina's intentions more and more and wasn't sure that Carina didn't really have feelings for Chuck as she was still all over him despite her conversation with Sarah.

The team were currently inside a CIA safehouse. It was small but hopefully they would not be staying another night. They arrived here yesterday evening much of the day was spent gathering weapons that they had requested from Graham. They would grab the two Fulcrum operatives and extract them before the evening was over. They were to meet with a CIA informant at noon today to confirm a location on Fulcrum.

"So is this informant reliable then?"

Bryce asked the question in the air hoping somebody would answer.

"I've used him a few times. Had a mission with D-"

Chuck stopped dead. Carina's security clearance was not high enough for him to disclose missions. The team momentarily looked at Chuck before they realized why he stopped.

"Yeah I've used him too. As long as he's paid he'll give us what we need." Said Casey.

"Carina I want no improvisations from you. We have tactical command here. I say jump, you say how high. If you endanger my team once you can forget about joining us." Sarah warned Carina. And if you endanger Chuck you can forget about returning home I'll bury you out here. She kept that thought to herself. They both exchanged daggers.

The team were now heading to the rendezvous with the CIA informant.

They arrived at the meet location at 11:45. Chuck and Casey were making the exchange. Information in exchange for American Dollars. Sarah Bryce and Carina were covering the pair from a short distance away.

"What's your cover name?" Chuck asked his partner. He didn't want to disclose anything to the informant.

"Matthews, yours?"

"Carmichael."

Casey grunted "Should have known."

Chuck smirked, "Got to keep the same name John, have a reputation to uphold."

Casey grinned.

The team were revealing as little information about their assignment and how they all met to Carina at the moment. She wasn't assigned to the team yet and their mission is top secret. Carina kept trying to dig as much information as she could so while waiting for the drop she started to work on Bryce while Sarah was watching over Casey and Chuck.

"So Larkin, how long have Chuckles and Walker been at it?"

Bryce shook his head "It never stops with you does it. Look Carina.. I don't know what the deal with you and Chuck is but you need to leave him alone." Bryce said seriously before continuing. "Not only is he like a brother to me he's happy and Walker will end you if you carry this on. Trust me I'm speaking with experience there."

Carina was interested in what happened. "What happened with you and Walker?" She asked interestingly. Maybe she could use this to win Chuck.

"I've said more than I should. If you know what's good for you Carina you'll back off. You've only been with us for barely 6 days.**"**

Bryce then moved away from Carina to get a better vantage to cover Chuck and Casey.

The informant arrived and after getting paid he told Chuck and Casey what they needed to know. The two Fulcrum operatives would be attending a party at a nightclub in Mexico City tonight. That would be their best chance to grab them. They exchanged goodbyes and then the partners returned to their team to brief them on the situation. They got inside the SUV and Casey told the others the information they had just heard.

"It's on for tonight. They'll be at a party in a club in Mexico City we'll grab them then."

"I guess we have a party to get ready for." Said Carina excitedly.

All the team shook their heads and Chuck glanced back at Sarah who gave him a 'I know right' look.

* * *

The team arrived back at the CIA safe house and there wasn't much to do in a hostile country, all they can do is lay low until the mission was a go. The agents killed the time by cleaning their weapons before Casey Bryce and Carina left to check on the airfield while Sarah and Chuck remained back at the safe house. They hadn't spent much time with each other for the past 5 days. Neither of them liked that. They have to share each other with the CIA and their team. The last chance they had to be alone was the night when they debriefed Carina. Not much talking was done that night.

Sarah and Chuck had finished making lunch for the team and Chuck leaned behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck.

Sarah shivered upon Chuck's touch and relaxed herself forgetting about all of the worries that she had. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

Sarah turned to face him still wrapped in his arms she leaned into him and kissed his lips "I missed you more." she smiled.

"Nuh-uh, I missed you more" Chuck grinned. Kissing her in return.

Still wrapped in Chuck's arms they shared this who missed each other more game for a while longer. "Not possible Chuck, there is no way that you could have missed me more than I have missed you." She said while kissing his cheek.

Chuck shook his head "Sarah it's not possible for you to miss me as much as I have missed you." He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss to prove just how much he missed her. Upon separating their lips Sarah was still gazed by the intensity of it. "And that proves just how much I missed you" he smiled triumphantly while moving back some of Sarah's beautiful blonde hair.

"Chuck.. Unless you want to be caught by the team right in the middle of having sex I strongly advise that you do not kiss me like that again. I personally have no problems being caught and If we was not in Mexico in a god dam CIA safe house right now I would show you just how much I have missed you." she grinned mischievously, triumphantly congratulating herself at her stunned boyfriend.

Chuck gasped. Processing what Sarah had said. He was very tempted to kiss her again but didn't want his partners seeing his girlfriend naked. That was something only he ever wanted. "Fine fine. How about we agree that we both missed each other equally."

Sarah smiled. Acceptable. But as soon as we get out of here I'm going to show him just how much I have missed him. Sarah was having a battle in her inner thoughts. One half of her was telling her to get a grip, she was being silly. It's only been 5 days since she last had the feel of him inside her and the other half was telling her that those 5 days felt like one whole year. She eventually agreed with the latter and she couldn't wait to get him alone off mission.

"But... I did miss you more." Chuck whispered.

Sarah playfully punched him. "You're such a nerd"

Chuck nodded "Mhmm and you love it."

"You know if I didn't need you for the mission tonight I'd kick your ass right now" she smiled.

"And if you kicked my ass how would I be able to make love to my beautiful girlfriend when we get back home?" Chuck deadpanned.

Sarah frowned. Damm you Chuck she thought.

"Gotcha" he smiled.

"Chuck.. you can still make love to me while having a dislocated arm."

Chuck gulped.

"Very valid point." Chuck replied.

Sarah smiled and kissed his lips before leading him to the sofa to talk.

Even though they were in a hostile country in a CIA safe house with weapons all around the house they were just glad to be in the company of each other they cuddled up on the sofa happy to spend some time alone together no matter what the circumstances were. It helped them both to relax and think straight among many other things.

"Sarah.. I know we have been in each others company for the past few days but we haven't talked all that much and I have missed it. Is that weird?"

Sarah laughed briefly "No Chuck, I've been thinking the exact same."

Chuck gave her a big Bartowski smile and Sarah felt weakened. Damm every time he smiles at me like that my heart gives even more to him.

"Chuck.. We need that vacation." Sarah snuggled deeper into Chuck on the sofa. They still had roughly one hour until the team returned.

"Mmm.. That has to be the best suggestion I've heard all year Sarah, gold star for you."

Sarah smiled into Chuck's chest. "Yay. So what's my prize?" She asked excited.

"This." Chuck rewarded Sarah with a heated kiss and his tongue demanded entry into Sarah's mouth which she was glad to accept. Sarah has missed Chuck's lips on hers. His tongue playing with hers. It all felt right and without it then she secretly felt empty. When they stopped kissing they both had gigantic smiles on their faces.

"Mmm Chuck.. I should try for gold stars more often."

Chuck grinned. "So Sarah, speaking of gold stars. What do I get if I win one?"

Sarah whispered something into Chuck's ear while dancing her tongue on his ear lobe. Chuck gasped at what Sarah had whispered

"How do I earn that gold star?" Chuck asked determined.

"Just by being you Chuck." Sarah smiled.

"So where do you want to go Chuck?"

"Hmm?" Chuck asked in confusion

"Bedroom?" Chuck blurted out. He had forgotten about their conversation about a vacation and was at this moment in time thinking about what Sarah had whispered to him which is why bedroom slipped out of his mouth.

Sarah giggled "As much as I want you right now Chuck I don't think it'd be a good idea to leave the safe house unprotected. We need to watch our partners backs. I was asking where do you want to go on vacation."

"Of course, of course. It's your fault Missy. Whispering naughty ideas into my ear you clouded my thoughts." his arms were already wrapped around Sarah's back and he lowered them to squeeze Sarah's ass with both of his hands to tell her of for clouding his thoughts.

Sarah moaned on the contact.

"You know Chuck... Bedroom isn't such a bad idea."

'Yes Sarah it is the most amazing idea' he thought. Just when Chuck was about to carry Sarah into the bedroom he realized Sarah was right in her earlier statement and snapped out of his subconscious state of mind. It would be unprofessional to leave a safe house unprotected, time to change conversation quickly.

"Mhmm it's not a bad idea at all. But Cabo isn't a bad idea either." He said with his hands still held on Sarah's ass.

Sarah wriggled her head and body out from Chuck's shoulder and grip slightly to look him in the eyes deep in thoughts for a moment. They both nodded their heads and said in unison "Cabo!"

They smiled at each other and Sarah lowered herself back down kissing Chuck's neck. Mmm she thought. Cabo with my beautiful boyfriend with no missions for a whole week. She arched her head to kiss Chuck on the lips while thinking of all the fun they would have in Cabo.

* * *

Casey Bryce and Carina arrived back one hour later Chuck and Sarah were still cuddled up on the sofa. Carina looked on jealously. Over lunch the team then updated Sarah and Chuck on their extraction. The airfield was secure there were no Federales around and it was deserted as Graham had said it would be. Casey and Bryce thanked Chuck and Sarah for a great lunch Carina hurriedly headed for a different room lost in thoughts about what to wear for the mission.

Sarah Chuck Bryce and Casey spoke quietly between themselves Sarah first.

"I need you three to be very vigilant tonight okay? I don't want any of you hurt and I still don't trust Carina so make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

They all nodded and went over their proposed plan. They would grab the two Fulcrum operatives tonight in separate teams. Chuck and Carina would take out Hector and Bryce and Sarah would take out Ramon. Casey would cover both teams. Then they would extract the captured operatives to the airfield and hopefully be back in California before the Federales noticed their disappearance.

* * *

The agents had all gotten ready and were heading to their transports. They all wished each other good luck before getting into the two vehicles.

Outside the safehouse Chuck quickly spoke with Sarah. "Sarah, you look beautiful as always" he smiled "But more importantly Sarah be careful tonight, we only have each other and I still can't trust Carina. We never picked her so it has me feeling uncomfortable."

"Chuck I agree. Stay safe, Casey will watch your back and I'll be close by just in case Carina does anything stupid." she leant forward and briefed kissed him on the lips before they got into the two vehicles and headed into the city.

The team entered the club and started to blend in and mingle in search of Hector and Ramon. The club was huge, after thirty minutes they still hadn't found them. They probably hadn't arrived yet. Bryce was mixing in with the party goers in search of the two Fulcrum Sarah and Casey were at the bar Carina had Chuck on the dance floor and she didn't seem too interested about Hector or Ramon she was more interested in Chuck.

Casey spoke to an agitated Sarah when he noticed Chuck and Carina. Chuck was politely trying to move away from Carina.

"Walker?"

Sarah turned to look at Casey "Yes John?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to have Miller on this team. She's more focused on Bartowski than on the mission. She's not a team player."

"I know John..." Sarah sighed frustratingly. Carina had betrayed Sarah again. She would have to tell Graham after this mission that if Carina remained on the team then Sarah would request to be transferred to another assignment. Hopefully Chuck would come with me. Sarah snapped out of her depressed state of mind and focused on the crowd looking for Hector and Ramon. The only thing that would cheer Sarah up right now would be firing her weapon. Preferably straight at Carina.

Carina pulled Chuck to one side. "Hey Chuckles having fun?"

"Carina it's just a mission get in the game."

Carina ignored him.

"Chuckles there's something I wanted to ask you. Once this mission is over I'll be a CIA agent. We can be partners together again. We don't need this team, just me and you Chuckles." Carina smiled.

Chuck was shocked. "Are you serious? You're joking right? Please tell me you're not serious Carina. Sarah is not only the best agent I've worked with she's also somebody I care about more than anybody else. And she also happens to be my girlfriend." Chuck was getting more and more frustrated by what Carina had just said "Carina I'm not just going to up and leave her I can't do that like you can. John is also good friend of mine and then there's Bryce who is like a brother to me." Chuck was now raging at Carina's audacity

"Those three are all I live for Carina. After this mission is done I'm going to have Graham send you on another assignment far far away from me, Sarah, John and Bryce. Honestly all of this just to try and get me to leave with you?"

Chuck shook his head violently and walked away from her.

Sarah was watching on worried at Chuck's rising temper what did Carina say to him? If Carina blows this mission she's dead. If she's hurt Chuck she's even more dead. She quickly followed after him. Bryce returned from the dance floor to partner Casey when he noticed Sarah and Chuck walk off.

"Chuck?" Sarah called after Chuck as he left the area to calm himself.

Chuck stopped and turned to Sarah. As much as he was angry he would never take it out on the one person who didn't deserve that.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Sarah asked concerned for him. She has rarely seen Chuck like this. She took his hand soothing him.

"It's just something Carina said Sarah." Chuck wasn't going to tell her, Sarah would storm back into the room and probably shoot Carina right there. He would tell her after the mission.

"What did she say?" Sarah asked angrily.

"It can wait. I'll tell you after the mission Sarah. I just need a minute to get my calm back I'll tell you something though after this mission I want Carina gone. Even if it means a reassignment for me. I hope you would come with me of course."

Sarah smiled and hugged him "Chuck I'd follow you wherever you went. And I hope you would for me too."

"Of course Sarah...You are all that matters to me."

Sarah smiled brightly into Chuck's eyes.

"Chuck once we have Hector and Ramon I want to know what Carina said we clear on that?"

Chuck sighed. She gave him a deathly glare.

"Fine."

"Promise me?"

"I promise. lets get back to the team but I'm not going near Carina."

They smiled and Sarah kissed Chuck before they headed back to the bar..

_Carina is so evil trying to take Chuck away from Sarah. I wonder what Sarah will do when she finds out? Find out soon. _

_Please leave a review._


	16. Chuck And Sarah's First Dance

_ I have really struggled to write Carina since I introduced her. I simply cannot portray a possessive one at all it has been very hard which is the reason for delay in updating._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Chuck and Sarah's First Dance**

**Nightclub Mexico City December 2005**

As Sarah kissed Chuck out in the hall Casey came on the radio.

"Walker, Bartowski where the hell are you?"

Chuck broke away from Sarah's kiss and went back into agent mode.

"Heading back now remain in position." Replied Chuck.

"Agent Miller take up position with Agent Larkin at the Bar. Myself and Agent Bartowski will be locating the targets alone." Sarah demanded over the radio..

"But.." Carina tried to talk but Sarah interrupted once more.

"Shut your mouth and obey your orders. You have no tactical command here." Replied Sarah snarling into her two way.

Carina huffed but didn't say another word. Sarah's commanding tone actually frightened her. Bryce and Casey listened in on the radio chatter intrigued. They couldn't help but grin at the storm that was heading Carina's way.

Chuck watched Sarah's anger as she grilled Carina over the radio and was now having serious doubts about telling Sarah what Carina had said to him. If this is what she does to Carina without knowing what she had said then when she finds out just what Carina did say to Chuck about wanting him to leave with her to be partners Carina probably wont be alive much longer.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah arrived back at the bar and Sarah brushed right past Carina not looking at her once. Sarah dragged Chuck hard along with her back to the dance floor where Carina and Chuck had been just minutes ago. I'll show you what to do with this amazing specimen Carina. Sarah still angry that she had to watch Carina all over her boyfriend dancing with him then upsetting him. I've wanted to dance with Chuck since I set eyes on him and Carina goes and does that?! It was time for Sarah to stamp her authority on the mission and to more importantly stamp her authority on Chuck. Yes Sarah knew exactly what she was doing when she pulled Chuck's chest into her hips. She also knew exactly what she was doing when she put both of her hands on his butt and rested her cheek against Chuck's as they swayed slowly together to the slow tempo song playing in the club. And she once more knew exactly what she was doing when she started to nuzzle between where Chuck's neck and shoulder joined planting tender kisses. Her little performance left a lot of people watching on in awe Carina included. Chuck knew what Sarah was doing. And why should he protest against getting affectionate with the most beautiful woman in the world? It was the first time he had got to dance with Sarah anyway and it felt amazing.

When the song ended Sarah once more knew what she was doing as she met her lips with Chuck's kissing him deeply and passionately right in the middle of the dance floor, the people dancing had stopped to admire the affectionate couple taking all of the attention in the middle of the dance floor as their tongues danced around with each declaring their desire for each other hands moving freely around each others body. Sarah could see the bar out of the corner of her eye and Carina like everybody else could not remove her eyes from Chuck and Sarah. Sarah was grinning while her lips were locked with those of the most amazing man in the world.

When the next song started Chuck decided he wanted to become the assertive one. It was a faster tempo song perfect thought Chuck as he tried to take the lead. It didn't last too long however as Chuck only managed a few moves as Sarah seemed to have other ideas as she spun 180 degrees and started to grind into him deliberately smiling brightly over towards Carina.

"Bitch" Carina cursed.

Casey reacted to what Carina had said "For what Miller?" he grunted "She's dancing with 'Her' boyfriend. The guy who you can't keep your hands or eyes off." he made sure to point out that Chuck was Sarah's and nobody elses.

Bryce sat with his partner and his other temporary partner and agreed with everything Casey had said.

"But we're on a mission?" Carina managed to say jealously.

"That didn't stop you." replied Bryce. Casey grunted in acknowledgement.

Carina needed to be taught a lesson. Casey and Bryce sat back and enjoyed the entertainment while keeping an eye out for their targets.

Chuck's body temperature rose by about one thousand percent as Sarah grounded her hips into Chuck's groinal area. Already very aroused from the previous dance Chuck was groaning. "Sarah" he whispered "We're on a mission"

"It's all part of the cover relax Chuck.." Sarah smiled. She knew full well it was something personal between only Chuck and Sarah. But it did help cement the cover aswell didn't it?

Chuck grinned "You'll be the death of me" he whispered. Finding it extremely hard to control himself with Sarah grinding into him Chuck pulled himself tighter into Sarah's body and Sarah shivered at the contact. Chuck returned what Sarah had done to him kissing her neck from behind in the spot where her neck met her shoulders. Making Sarah moan this time.

To everybody now watching the raunchy performance they were two people deeply affectionate towards each other to Chuck and Sarah they were creating memories and exploring fantasies to Agent Walker and Agent Bartowski they were cementing their cover as two normal people but still fully alert for their targets.

* * *

Chuck finally noticed Hector and Ramon entering the club, he gracefully thanked the heavens as much as he loved what his girlfriend was doing to him he didn't know how many more of these dances he could take with Sarah. And it's not like they're in the comfort of each other at a party in Los Angeles. They're on a deadly mission in Mexico with no backup. The second song was just finishing. "Targets identified" said Chuck into his two way radio earpiece.

The two Fulcrum agents took a seat at their table it was just the two of them they had no backup and they had no reason to be alert. They had read the files on both Fulcrum agents and they valued their lives very highly so they probably wouldn't put up much resistance being outnumbered five to two. Three of the five CIA agents being among the best sharpshooters in the world and Bryce and Carina not far behind.

"Affirmative, Moving into position" Replied Casey.

Chuck and Sarah watched as their three partners started to converge towards their two targets from all angles. Sarah and Chuck continued with their distraction and it was working perfectly as all eyes were on the young affectionate couple including the two Fulcrum agents giving their three partners the perfect chance to approach the targets without alerting them.

"How's your Spanish?" Sarah asked with her lips against Chuck's while they surveyed the area looking for any threat to their partners who were very close to the targets. "I haven't used it in months. What's your plan?" Replied Chuck as he moved in to kiss Sarah once more "As soon as Casey makes his move we need to get the club evacuated. Anybody who stays behind is a threat." replied Sarah as the two continued to observe.

They stayed on the dance floor a few moments longer to allow their partners to move into positions to take out their targets. As Casey Bryce and Carina cornered the two Fulcrum agents they withdrew their weapons.

Spotting their partners withdrawing their weapons Chuck and Sarah immediately snapped out of the lock they had on each other and they to withdrew their weapons. They began to exclaim in Spanish to the civilians to evacuate the nightclub because of an immediate terrorist attack. Everybody immediately started to panic and scrambled for the exit.

Casey and Bryce were now right over the two Fulcrum agents and had their pistols within touching distance of the Fulcrum agents heads.

"Move and you die. It's pointless trying to resist we have the whole area surrounded." Said Casey.

They quickly surrendered and Bryce and Casey searched and removed weapons they were carrying and handcuffed them and quickly escorted them to their transports.

Chuck and Sarah moved ahead first towards the exit clearing the way for Casey Bryce and Carina to bring out the two captured agents. They used the mayhem that they had caused to get out and to their vehicles.

Federales were arriving in the street to see what all the commotion was about.

"We need to get out of here fast. There will be roadblocks in place 20 minutes max. the Federales will be deploying" Said Sarah as they spotted the Federales arriving.

When they got back to the SUV's they tranquilized both of the Fulcrum agents to stop them causing any trouble and sped off towards the private airfield 40 minutes away from their current location.

**21:15 Road outside Mexico City. 15 minutes after capture of two Fulcrum agents.**

The two vehicles were still on route to the airfield and had put some distance from the nightclub Chuck and Bryce were driving the vehicles and the other agents were scouring for any trouble "Casey how's satellite looking for the airfield?" Sarah asked.

"Checking now.. still looks deserted no increased activity." Replied Casey.

Carina was monitoring frequency chatter "They're setting a roadblock up ahead. They mentioned something about 5 armed agents at a nightclub they don't know we're American and also a mention of terrorists." Said Carina.

Chuck increased speed. Hopefully they would get through the cordon before any more roadblocks were put up. A 5 man team couldn't fight off a whole army.

"Get the G36C's out from behind the seats." Sarah requested.

Casey and Carina proceeded to get the rifles out from behind the seats in the SUV's.

**21:30 Makeshift Roadblock at a Junction outside Mexico City**

As they arrived at the roadblock they slowed down while making a decision how to get through it. "We cant bluff our way through we'll have to storm through." Said Chuck sighing. Everybody agreed.

"Well there goes a quiet withdrawal." Said Sarah.

Casey was grinning. "Looks like I'll get some gun play after all."

"Take out anything that follows us from behind Casey. Replied Chuck.

"Oh I will. I'll show these Mexicans what a Marine can do." Casey smirked and loaded his G36C.

Bryce sighed.

The two vehicles picked up speed again, there were 8 Federales by a makeshift barricade which could easily be broken when the SUV's smash through it.

The Federales started to become alert as the two CIA transport vehicles sped towards them and didn't slow down they started to raise their weapons as the SUV's closed in. Chuck Sarah and Carina braced for the impact as they smashed through the barricade. Casey had smashed out the back of the SUV's window ready to suppress the patrol. As Chuck's SUV smashed through the barricade they received heavy fire from the patrol.

"Stay Down!" Chuck yelled to Sarah and Carina.

Bryce's SUV closely followed through and Casey immediately began to suppress where the fire was coming from. The Federales scrambled for cover and Chuck and Bryce picked up their speed to around 100MPH.

Casey didn't stop suppressing until enough distance was put between the roadblock and the two transport vehicles. The Federales would be screaming for backup already they needed to get to the airfield and get the jet stationed there into the air fast.

**21:45 Airfield outside Mexico City**

The team had now arrived at the airfield and hadn't had any contact since the roadblock.

Chuck took command.

"Ok Sarah get the plane started Bryce load the two agents onto the plane. Me Casey and Carina will cover you guys hurry."

They quickly exited their vehicles and went about their jobs. Chuck Casey and Carina quickly took up positions to stop the Federales who wouldn't be far behind.

After a few minutes of waiting the first enemy vehicle arrived at the airfield.

"Walker how much longer do you need. What's the holdup" Casey asked.

"Not flew one of these before. 10 minutes?" Replied Sarah.

"Make it five Sarah." Replied Chuck.

"I'll try."

Chuck spoke to his two partners with him "Lets slow these guys down, you with me?"

"Yeah Chuck. Just like our last mission in Iraq" replied Casey grinning. Remembering them fighting off a small army while waiting for extraction.

"I hear ya. Lets do this" replied Chuck.

Chuck, Casey and Carina opened fire at the vehicle entering the airfield causing it to halt immediately.

Five minutes had past and they still weren't ready to take off. The exchange of fire was increasing and more vehicles were arriving they were becoming outnumbered. Bryce had joined up with them helping them to try and suppress the Federales and divert their fire away from their plane.

"Sarah how much longer?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"Nearly got it Chuck. Hold on" She replied. Hurry up Sarah, hurry up. She told herself hurriedly accustoming herself to the jet.

After a few more minutes Sarah was finally ready and started the engines "Okay come on!" She yelled.

The CIA team suppressed the Federales at the Airfield entrance enough to withdraw back to the plane. Casey and Bryce withdrew first then turned back to cover Chuck and Carina. "Come on Carina we've got to get out of here now." Said Chuck to his partner who was next to him.

"Right behind you Chuck." They turned and sprinted back to where Casey and Bryce where. Chuck made it back and turned to cover Carina. The Mexicans got in a lucky hit and Carina fell to the floor "Carina!" Chuck yelled and ran back from cover to help her to her feet "You good?"

"Just a graze. Bullet didn't enter I'm fine." replied Carina.

Chuck and Bryce quickly supported Carina to move the remaining 50 metres to get on the plane and Casey covered his two partners helping Carina.

Once they were on the plane they quickly took off and were receiving lots of incoming fire they took cover as best they could inside the plane to stop any possible ricochets.

**23:00 Mexican Airspace Aboard Extraction Jet**

The team were now safely in the air and they were relaxed enough. They had checked on the two Fulcrum agents, they would still be out for a few more hours the effects of the tranquilizers were long lasting. Carina wasn't severely hit just a graze.

Chuck went into the cockpit. "Hey you." he smiled.

Sarah turned to look at Chuck and smiled back "Hi." she replied.

Chuck sighed. "Close call huh?"

Sarah acknowledged "Yep. But another successful mission." she smiled.

Chuck nodded and relaxed in the co pilot seat. "Yeah."

"We make a great team huh?" she smiled brightly at her partner and boyfriend.

"Sure we do Sarah we were all amazing tonight I'm proud of every single person in the team. Even Carina..."

"Yeah about that Chuck.."

Checking back to see what the other three agents were doing before he continued to talk with Sarah. They were resting up so he was free to talk.

"Where do we go from here Sarah?"

"I'm not sure Chuck. She came good when it mattered but what if next time she does something irrational and puts all our lives in danger. I'm not sure it's worth the risk and she obviously said something to you that I'm not going to like. and I think it involves you and her. Which I still fully expect you tell me about but now is not the time for that. So all in all I think we need to stick by our earlier decision and request formally that she not be assigned to our team." Replied Sarah.

"I agree Sarah. It's such a shame because she's a damm fine agent but she's definitely a liability."

"We still need a fifth Agent though Sarah. Any ideas?"

"No Chuck. You Bryce and CAT's were my only partners. Unless any of you can come up with an ideal person to add to the team we'll have to get Graham to give us a profile of the most promising clandestine agents and hope we pick the right one" Sarah sighed.

"Yeah.. I do know one Agent who would be a pretty good fit but we'll talk about that another day." Replied Chuck.

"You should sleep Chuck" Sarah said.

Chuck smiled "Sarah there's no chance of that. I've just been in a heavy firefight and the only thing I want to do right now is spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." He winked. "Besides we'll sleep when we arrive in LA. And I don't think I could sleep unless I was snuggled up with you."

Sarah smiled brightly "I don't think I could sleep unless I was snuggled up with you either Chuck. What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

Chuck laughed "What did you do to deserve me? What did I do to deserve you?" he smiled.

Sarah shook her head "Seriously Chuck I'm the lucky one if you could see you from my perspective you would understand that."

"Sarah if you could see you from my perspective then you would understand that I'm the lucky one not you." He replied smiling.

"Neither of us will ever win these type of arguments will we Chuck?" replied Sarah laughing.

Chuck laughed too "Pretty impossible unless we are prepared to admit defeat and that I certainly will not do."

"Nor me." Replied Sarah smiling.

Chuck held onto Sarah's free hand the jet was on auto pilot so they could relax for a while.


	17. Don't Ever Threaten Chuck Again

_ So the story is approaching 200 reviews. Big thank you to the regular reviewers! Esardi, Hotski and Reyes9. I wouldn't continue the story without you guys reviewing. You review every chapter with great comments that drive me forward to publish more chapters. So thank you. _

_I would also like to equally thank all other regular reviewers I really appreciate all of them. I live for reviews !_

_If you have something that you would like to see in the story please don't be afraid to leave your input in a review or a private message. I would love more than ever to add some reader input into the story! _

_Final note. This is going to be a 50+ chapter story so it's very important to keep reviewing as we are not even close to being done. The Main Story is only just about to start._

**Chapter Seventeen: Don't Ever Threaten Chuck Again**

**Los Angeles Airport:**

** 02:00 Local time (04:00 Mexican Time)**

Sarah had just landed the plane at Los Angeles airport and the team and the two captured agents were preparing to disembark. They had contacted Graham in the air to inform him of the mission's success. Graham provided them with all of the necessary clearances to enter U.S. airspace and a landing clearance. He also had transport waiting to take them back to Castle to transfer the captured agents over to his command.

"Home sweet home." said Chuck as they opened the door to the plane.

"Lets get these two locked down in Castle." Sarah said pointing to the Fulcrum agents "I want to head back to our apartment and sleep for a year." Said Sarah looking at Chuck.

"That makes two of us. I'm Exhausted." Replied Chuck.

"Oh please. Is sleep a codeword for dipping your chocolate into Chuck's peanut butter? Casey asked looking at Sarah.

Chuck and Sarah blushed "Well that was a very disturbing thing to say John. And why on earth would you think that?" Chuck asked.

"After your performance together in the nightclub everyone here knows you cant wait to get home to continue where you left off." Replied Casey.

"Yeah and we have kind of been in your company for six whole days now." Replied Bryce.

Sarah mentally kicked herself for not thinking of what Casey had said sooner. In her defence she was kind of busy trying to fly a plane. "Actually John, I hadn't thought about that but now that you mention it it's a not a bad idea at all. I would love to continue where we left off, would you Chuck?" Sarah asked while biting her lower lip smiling suggestively at Chuck.

Chuck gulped.

"Oh gee, John thanks a lot my whole body already feels like it's gone twenty rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Don't mention it. I just helped you get laid tonight. You should be thanking me!" Replied Casey.

Chuck let out a sarcastic laugh.

"While we're on the subject of women John when are you going to find a lady?" Bryce asked.

"Larkin... I'm warning you." Casey grunted angrily..

The two Fulcrum agents were watching on amusedly.

Chuck leaned in close to Sarah "Care to take some revenge on Casey?" He asked whispering into her ear.

"uh-huh" Sarah nodded smiling brightly leaning back in to Chuck to kiss him very sweetly before they both turned to Casey.

"You know John, Bryce is right you really need a woman." replied Sarah.

"No I need a tough mission." Casey replied.

"We just had one?" Bryce asked.

"Well now I need another one." Casey replied grunting.

"What's wrong big man? All that tension building on you? We'll help you out there buddy I know this perfect internet dating website." Replied Chuck.

"Ughhhh Chuck one more word from you and I'll forget we're good friends."

"Tut tut promises promises Jonathan. If you want I'll even set you up with a dating profile then you can even what was it again 'Dip your chocolate into somebodies peanut butter'" replied Chuck smirking knowing Casey was about to explode.

Casey violently grunted "I'm going to kill you Bartowski" He said taking a step towards Chuck.

Chuck was grinning, he could more than handle his own against Casey he would spa with him quite regularly and they were a good match for each other. Just as Casey was about to try and attack Chuck Sarah moved in front of him glaring coldly at Casey. Casey immediately stopped and took a step back away from the woman who had a menacing look in her eyes.

"Something you wanted John?" She asked hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Your playtoy behind you is finished." replied Casey.

"Nobody threatens Chuck do you understand me? I don't care if it's a joke you started this John. Don't give out what you can't take back." Said Sarah menacingly.

Casey grunted.

Carina stood in silence realizing her selfishness of trying to take Chuck away from somebody as devoted as Sarah was to Chuck. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Right now she felt inches tall.

Bryce and Chuck were watching on shocked ready to separate Casey and Sarah from each other.

Then Sarah started to laugh uncontrollably pausing to try get her words out "John... you should have seen the look on your face... You really thought I was going to kill you." Said Sarah in between laughter.

Chuck and Bryce realizing that Sarah was only playing joined in on the laughter and all three were bent over pains in their chests from laughing.

"He who laughs last laughs best." Replied Casey. Making the three of them laugh even harder.

After a minute or two of constant laughter they managed to get themselves under control and continued slowly towards their transport vehicles. Occasionally chuckling still.

Casey turned to the two Fulcrum agents and seen them laughing. He took his anger out on one of them and kicked Hector in the nuts "Welcome to California traitors."

That started off Sarah Chuck and Bryce's laughing fit all over again. Once they stopped laughing once more, Sarah got serious.

"Seriously John. Don't ever threaten Chuck around me again." Said Sarah menacingly.

Casey grunted. He remembered back to when he first met Sarah and he told her not to hurt Chuck. He now feels stupid for saying that. This woman would do absolutely anything for his friend and inside he was happy, really happy but he would never tell anybody that. Bryce also was extremely happy that his best friend Chuck had managed to find somebody as devoted to him as Sarah was.

Chuck took Sarah's hand and stopped for a moment letting the others walk on. "Sarah what was that all about I can more than handle myself. I'm just as well trained as you" He said smiling at her.

"I know Chuck... It's just you're all I have in my life so my instinctive reaction is to protect you from anything and I always will. It's like you said a couple weeks ago when you took a bullet to save me. I'll do anything to protect you."

Chuck cupped Sarah's cheeks in his hands smiling brightly "Well it was really sweet. As are you" he confessed.

Sarah smiled lovingly back at Chuck.

"That was really corny huh?" He said feeling stupid that he just called a CIA agent sweet.

"No Chuck it was cute." Said Sarah honestly.

"Cute? Thanks for making me feel like I'm eight" replied Chuck laughing.

"Chuck... the things that you do to me and make me want to do to you are definitely not what an eight year old should be doing." said Sarah coyly.

Chuck blushed momentarily then moved in to nibble on Sarah's neck making Sarah shiver and moan.

"Things like that?" He replied smirking.

"Oh Chuck you are so going to get it when we get back to our apartment" Replied Sarah suggestively.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered into her ear.

"uh-huh" Replied Sarah.

"I can't wait" he smiled quickly kissing her lips before she could respond.

Chuck quickly walked away taking Sarah's hand along with him. Oh he definitely is so going to get it Sarah thought to herself.

They got into their waiting transports and headed towards Castle.

**02:45 Castle**

As they arrived at Castle Graham was waiting for them "Good evening team. You all look like hell."

"Thank You Sir" they replied.

"Lets get those two locked up then you're free to retire for the evening. We will conduct the debriefing of the mission this evening. Was there any complications?"

They all looked awkwardly at each other and Graham picked up instantly that something had happened. Team morale was high between his team but the team were distancing themselves from Agent Miller. He made a mental note to get to the bottom of exactly what happened with the team. He had a special assignment for Agent Miller anyway. This was a perfect opportunity to remove her from the team.

As they were all reluctant to say what had happened between Carina and the rest of them Casey spoke up.

"Nothing that wasn't resolved, sir." Replied Casey.

"Very well..." Director Graham paused.

"I expect a full debriefing this evening of the mission and this thing that was 'Resolved' but right now there is no use you could be to me unless you want to hang around to do some paperwork."

"That I would definitely not like to do." Replied Chuck.

"Nor me. I can think of many other things that I would rather do." Replied Sarah smiling at Chuck. 'You being one of them' she thought to herself.

'Oh god.. A long night ahead. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.' Chuck thought to himself.

"Ughh I'll be glad to get away from those two lovesick teenagers." replied Casey looking at Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck and Sarah just smirked at Casey, Chuck pulled tongues at him.

"Well I am loving the enthusiasm team. That will be all then. I to would like to get some sleep. Report to me at 17:00. Agent Miller report to me at 16:00, Dismissed."

The Agents headed to the armory to remove their tactical gear and weapons. Graham wanted a private word with Chuck and Sarah.

"Agent's Bartowski and Agent Walker a private word with you both, if you will."

"Yes sir."

The three walked into Graham's private conference room Sarah and Chuck shot glances at each other wondering what this was about. Sarah thought back to just minutes ago when Sarah was being flirtatious towards Chuck. Oh god he's going to separate us? But why? Fraternizing with other agents is permitted. The Agency actually strongly hints towards it. Sure they give you the feelings can get you killed speech but they know that having a personal relationship with your partner can get you out of some very tricky situations. Many missions have been saved because of it the CIA can only do so much to provide you with a cover but it's never water tight. There's always a gap and if you're smart enough you can find the gap. But if the two agents in question have a personal relationship between themselves and add that into the cover they have been given it makes it so much more tight and swings the balance right over into the CIA's favor.

A personal relationship will always stand scrutiny because it's completely real.

A cover relationship if scrutinized by the right people will be sniffed out for being exactly what it is. A cover and then more often than not both agents end up dead and the bad guys win.

The only thing the CIA do not like about a personal relationship between agents is if they ever have to put out a burn notice on one of them the other is going to be fully compromised and will do anything to defend their partner meaning they will have to issue a burn notice on that agent also.

Chuck was having a similar sort of worry that Sarah was having except his involved Carina. What had Carina said to Graham? Did she make some sort of trade so that I will have to work alone with her?

They both sat down in front of Graham very anxious about what he was going to say.

Graham looked at both of them noticing them going considerably paler since he was just with them in the armory moments ago.

"So how you are you two getting along?"

"Uh. Aside from being very tired after a particularly long six days pretty good, sir?" Chuck replied not sure where this was leading.

"Same as Agent Bartowski sir, pretty tired but great overall."

"Good. I wanted to ask you two both something completely off the record."

"Sure?" They managed to reply skeptical.

"You've both been partnered now for almost a month how are you both getting along together?" replied Graham.

Chuck and Sarah let out huge sighs looked at each other and smiled brightly. So no separation and no Carina.

"We're getting along great sir." Replied them both smiling happily.

Graham smiled in return. Since he recruited both Chuck and Sarah all the Agency has done was take from them and he is happy that the Agency could finally give them something back in return, each other. And judging by their happiness as of this moment compared to how they were when he first recruited them they couldn't have been more happier.

"Well I am glad to hear that. I recruited you both in your darkest times and have witnessed first hand the troubles you have both gone through." Said the Director sincerely.

"Thank you sir" they both replied smiling.

"Well that will be all. I just wanted to see how you both were getting along. I'm glad you both have each other the spy business is a lonely game." Said Graham honestly.

"We are both very glad too sir" Chuck and Sarah replied happily.

"I'll see you both this evening, good night"

"Good night, sir" Chuck and Sarah replied then got up to leave the office happy faces restored. After removing their tactical gear and weapons in the armory they left Castle hand in hand and headed back to their hotel.

Upon Chuck and Sarah leaving Graham sat back in his chair and sighed. "I truly hope that they both get the happy ending that they deserve." He murmured to himself. He then packed up his files and headed to his own apartment.

The journey back to their hotel was short and pleasant for Chuck and Sarah they were both tired but they were still extremely happy they felt as though they were both living in this amazing dream and they never wanted to wake up from it. Neither of them would have ever expected to have been this happy after the problems they have both had in their lives in recent years. They didn't remove their hands from each other once. Both afraid that if they did then they would wake up and this amazing dream would be over.

They arrived back at their apartment and put their travel cases to one side. Chuck went into the bathroom to start running the bath tub they had six days of built up stress to remove and a good place to start would be a nice soak together. Chuck returned into their room and walked over to where Sarah was sat on the bed he sat next to her. Sarah snuggled into Chuck's body and they lay back happy to finally be alone.

"Mmm.. I have missed this. Just us alone together no mission just you and me." Said Chuck as he wrapped his arms around Sarah tighter.

"Me to Chuck. I have missed this more than you will ever know." replied Sarah kissing Chuck's chest through his shirt.

"Care to join me in the tub?" Chuck asked.

Sarah playfully punched Chuck in the chest.

"ow. What was that for?" Chuck asked.

Sarah looked up into Chuck's eyes "Chuck you don't even need to ask me. You know my answer will always be yes." replied Sarah grinning then kissing where she just hit.

Chuck grinned and picked Sarah up and carried her into the bathroom. Sarah instinctively wrapped her legs around Chuck's chest and her arms around his neck giggling as she kissed his face. Sarah normally wouldn't let anybody carry her it's a sign of weakness but she trusted Chuck completely she trusted him with her heart and also her life. She knew Chuck would never hurt her.

Sarah quickly undressed Chuck and then herself faster than she ever had before they had almost 7 days of love making to make up for. They quickly got into the circular shaped bath tub.

**1 Hour Later**

After sharing a bath together that consisted of them showing their affection to each other they got out of the tub and began to dry each other. Sarah was the aggressor in the love making department tonight.

"Told you I missed you more." she said coyly. Blowing a raspberry at Chuck.

Chuck pulled a funny face at Sarah and cheekily grabbed Sarah from behind making her squeal slightly "I will concede defeat just this once. But tomorrow is a new day" He whispered.

"Tomorrow?" Sarah asked suggestively "Why don't you show me when we get back into the bedroom?" Sarah pouted at Chuck adorably in a way he could never resist.

"Oh lord. Sarah you almost broke me in the tub." Replied Chuck grinning.

Sarah smiled as she turned in his arms and lowered herself to bite gently on his left nipple.

"Sarah you're going to kill me." He groaned. "But... what a fine way to die." He grinned mischievously.

Sarah looked up at him and nodded whilst smiling brightly.

Chuck picked Sarah up once again, causing her to grin mischievously as she wrapped her naked body once more around Chuck's as he carried her back into the bedroom. Chuck loved to carry Sarah because he knew that normally she would never allow anybody to do that but she let him and only him which made his stomach fill with butterflies. He returned them into their bedroom and pulled back the covers and dropped her from the air onto the bed grinning mischievously. "Oh you are so going to get it Agent Bartowski" said Sarah as she landed hard on the bed grinning as she leapt up and pulled Chuck down onto her forcefully.

Chuck landed just above Sarah smiling lovingly at her as he lowered his face to meet hers and kissed her delicately on her lips. Sarah opened her mouth to let his tongue enter as they played a game of cat and mouse with their tongues in between exploring each others mouth, Sarah moaning into Chuck's mouth. Chuck had no control whenever Sarah did that it always instantly turned him on. Sarah felt Chuck becoming aroused and grinned into his mouth while her lips were locked with his. She moved her hand between their bodies to grip Chuck's arousal making him moan into her mouth making Sarah grin into his mouth once more in return.

Sarah loves the effect that she has on Chuck and she also loves the effect that he has on her nobody has ever made her feel this way. Sarah has extreme sexual desire when she is around him and he is becoming an obsession. Cancel that he has already become her obsession. She has never felt this for anybody except him and she is very quickly falling for the man on top of her.

Upon separating their lips Chuck leaned back up on his elbows and looked down on Sarah. Sarah smiled brightly into his eyes as Chuck admired her beauty.

"Sarah you are so beautiful." Chuck declares in a soft but oh so powerful tone that leaves no argument to his dedication towards her.

Sarah is in a state of wonderment over his overall appreciation of her. Everything he says she can feel it coming straight from his heart and it gives her butterflies so she thanks him in the only way she knows how. By pulling him back down for a passionate kiss before they proceed to make love and scream each others name.


	18. I'm Falling For You

_Director Graham if you haven't already noticed is like a fatherly figure towards Sarah and Chuck. My thought process behind this is he is the closest thing to a parent they both have. Maybe he can play a part in their Wedding :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: I'm Falling For You**

Sarah was slowly starting to wake up in her favorite place to be, naked on top of her boyfriend. her head on Chuck's chest, their limbs tangled together. "Mmmmm... morning." says Sarah as she snuggles in closer to him.

Hmm no response from Chuck. that's weird thought Sarah as she slowly opens her eyes to find Chuck is not there and she is actually snuggling into a mixture of a pillow and a duvet.

"Chuck?" Sarah calls looking around the room for her boyfriend. She glances at the clock it was only 07:45 am. She had only been asleep for less than two hours.

Sarah slowly got up to check the bathroom suite looking for Chuck. He will probably be taking a shower, Sarah thought. After them working up quite a sweat only two hours previous. Sarah bit her bottom lip thinking back to Chuck ravaging her two hours ago. Though first she had to painfully undergo him teasing and teasing her until she couldn't take no more and had to beg him to take her. Right at that moment in time she would have said or done anything to have had Chuck inside her. It turned out that she had to concede that he missed her more before he would let her fully have her way. And boy did she make him pay for the teasing agony he had put her through.

"Chuck?" she called out as she entered the bathroom suite looking around to find Chuck not in there either.

Ok now Sarah was getting very worried her spy instincts were starting to kick in. Where is my boyfriend and why is he gone from my arms and our bed after such an exhausting 6 days and a particularly exhausting night. He should be asleep in my arms he already told me that sleeping with me gives him the best sleep that he can ever remember and his nightmares are non existent or only brief or normal ones. So where the hell is he?

Sarah quickly returned to their bedroom and threw on a night gown and rushed towards the door of their hotel apartment it was locked from the inside. That left only one place he could be. She turned around and sure enough seen the door to their apartment balcony slightly open. Sarah sighed and headed over to the door she opened it and Chuck was there crouched down leaning against the wall with his arms around his knees head buried into his knees. Sarah moved to sit down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder "Hey you. You scared me." She whispered.

Chuck turned to look at Sarah and Sarah noticed he was teary eyed, a single tear running down his cheek.

Sarah immediately concerned wrapped both of her arms around Chuck "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked her voice was very soft and calming.

Chuck tried to talk but stopped short and looked down again.

Sarah removed one one of her arms and used her now free hand to lift Chuck's face level with hers again. "Please talk to me Chuck. Have I done something to upset you? Please talk to me I'm so sorry if I have." She asked starting to get really upset.

Chuck immediately forgot about what he was thinking and moved his arm around Sarah to pull her in close "No! please don't think that Sarah.. You haven't done anything you are amazing. No.. you are perfect."

"Then what's wrong Chuck?" Sarah replied kissing the lone tear making its way down Chuck's cheek.

"I just needed to be alone to think." He replied.

"Oh okay do you want me to leave?" She replied sadly.

"No!.. Please stay." he managed to smile at her ever so briefly.

Sarah smiled and snuggled back into her boyfriend not sure what was wrong with him.

After a long moment of them both snuggling together Chuck spoke.

"It's so beautiful out there isn't it?" Said Chuck looking out taking in the scenery of Los Angeles.

"uh-huh" Replied Sarah nodding her head into Chuck's embrace.

Chuck sighed.

Sarah needed to get to the bottom of what was hurting Chuck. "Chuck... sweetie, please I really care about you and something is eating at you can't you please just tell me so I can help you?"

"Do you ever think about a normal life?" Chuck replied almost immediately.

"A normal life?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes you know, a normal job, normal relationship, a normal family away from the hurt and the misery of the spy world. Away from taking another person's life. Just you.. And me.. Without all of that misery that comes with being a spy."

"I've never really had a normal life Chuck.." replied Sarah sadly. "You are the closest thing that I have ever had to one... But since I have been with you I have imagined what it would be like to just be with you without the spy world."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I want normalcy Sarah.. I just had a nightmare that consisted of my Sister and Morgan blaming me for their deaths. I seen them get shot. They said that their deaths was my fault and they walked away from me forever." Said Chuck in tears again.

"Oh Chuck..." Sarah said sadly tears forming in her own eyes as she snuggled into him more tighter than ever.

"I was selfish to join the CIA." he said after a minute.

"Dont you ever say that!" Sarah replied more sharply than she would have intended it to be. "You are the most unselfish person I have ever met Chuck Bartowski. You put everybody else before yourself always. And you put everybody else's well being before your own when you chose to become a CIA agent. To fight for the greater good. And Ellie would be so proud of you if she knew what you really do. And so am I Chuck... I am more proud than I can ever explain. I'm proud to have met you, I'm proud to spend every living moment with you, I'm proud to be your girlfriend, I'm proud that you let me wake up in your arms when I don't deserve..."

Chuck cut Sarah off mid sentence shaking his head "No don't ever say that Sarah. Please dont." He begged "You deserve happiness more than me Sarah."

Sarah shook her head disapprovingly. Chuck stopped her by snuggling into her tighter "Please Sarah let me finish... Sarah for as long as you will allow me I'll try to make you happy every single day. Because that is what you deserve. And I don't plan to leave you ever. I know I'm coming on strong... but Sarah... I'm falling for you." He said honestly speaking right from his heart.

Sarah looked into his eyes looking for any doubt there about what he had said but she couldn't see nothing but honesty in them. She put her hand on his heart and could feel it pounding just as much as hers was. It caused her face to be consumed by an enormous smile. That same smile that only Chuck could ever give to her, that same smile that Chuck loved.

"I'm falling for you too Chuck. And I don't plan to leave you ever." Sarah told him while watching his face for his reaction. Chuck took a moment to process what Sarah had said and then also developed a smile that only Sarah could ever bring out of him. That same smile that made Sarah's knees feel like jelly.

Sarah leaned in to kiss Chuck. It was a kiss that spoke one thousand words. it was a kiss that displayed all of their emotions that they had just built up. Love, sorrow, comfort and warmth, honesty and a new found togetherness. No this kiss was not about a desire for each other. It was about showing their love that was rapidly building in which they had for each other.

Once their loving kiss they shared finished Sarah moved to sit in Chuck's lap facing him. she didn't like the separation that came from sitting next to him she wanted their bodies joined together, permanently. Chuck was only wearing shorts with no shirt and the sun was only just rising. Sarah opened up her night gown and wrapped it around herself and around Chuck while snuggling in to him.

"You're cold Chuck." she said while closing her eyes at the feeling of his embrace.

"I'm okay beautiful." Chuck responded kissing her neck just behind her ear gently.

"No you're not Chuck. Come back to bed?" Sarah asked in a question even though she really was demanding.

Chuck sat in silence.

"Chuck..." Sarah warned "Don't get upset again sweetie please it breaks my heart to see you like this."

"I wont Sarah I promise you're right about what you said but I just can't deal with the nightmares I'm too weak." he replied.

"No!" Sarah said quickly "You're not too weak Chuck you're too loving and caring that's why you are showing the emotions that other spies don't. It shows that as much as they have tried to change you, you will never change and will always be that Chuck Bartowski who went to Stanford and loved his sister."

Chuck shook his head amazed at how amazing his girlfriend was. "You're amazing Sarah you know that right?" He smiled at her and moved away stray hairs over her face.

"Come to bed?" She asked in a pleading tone.

"In a little while I promise." He replied trying to kiss her lips but Sarah moved away.

"Fine." She replied and got up.

Chuck a little shocked about her actions just then called after her "Sarah?" he called as she entered their apartment. Chuck cursed. Why do I always screw things up? The most amazing and beautiful woman caring that much about me and I leave her hanging like that. Chuck was about to get up to apologize when she appeared again moments later with their blanket "If you wont come to bed with me Chuck Bartowski then we're going to sleep out here." She said in a tone that Chuck dare not question.

Chuck could only grin as Sarah forcefully pulled him down onto the balcony floor and lay on top of him and threw the blanket over them both. Sarah removed her night gown and put it underneath them so they were laying on that and they moved together to get comfortable Chuck wrapping his arms around Sarah and Sarah nestling into his body on top of him. They tucked the blanket under and over them so they were laying on the blanket aswell as having it over them. Sarah had one arm wrapped around Chuck's body and used her free hand to soothingly rub circles on Chuck's chest. All of the tension leaving Chuck every single stroke.

"We're going to be sore when we wake up" Chuck said grinning then kissing the top of Sarah's head.

"Too bad. Should have taken up my offer to come back to bed." Sarah grinned into Chuck's chest and he could feel her lips grinning. "And I'm actually rather comfortable laying on you I always sleep like this anyway" she grinned once more before gently kissing along his chest.

"What did I do to deserve you" he whispered as they slowly became sleepy again.

"Your heart deserves so much more than me sweetie." Sarah replied.

"That's not true Sarah... And there would never be anybody better than you. You're perfect. You're an angel sent down from heaven and I'm the luckiest man on the planet."

Sarah smiled into his chest once more before sleep finally taking over both of them.

_Please Review_


	19. She Said What!

**Chapter Nineteen: She Said What!**

_Previously: "What did I do to deserve you" he whispered as they slowly became sleepy again._

_"Your heart deserves so much more than me sweetie." Sarah replied._

_"That's not true Sarah... And there would never be anybody better than you. You're perfect. You're an angel sent down from heaven and I'm the luckiest man on the planet."_

_Sarah smiled into his chest once more before sleep finally taking over both of them._

Chuck woke just over one hour later Sarah was still on top of him her head on his upper chest and her bare breasts rubbed up against his stomach. Her legs were wrapped tightly between Chuck's right leg. Chuck let his blood circulation restore throughout his body before he attempted to pick himself and Sarah up without waking her. Once blood circulation was freely flowing again he gently picked himself up along with Sarah and their blanket. Chuck was careful to wrap his arm firmly around Sarah and managed somehow to use his other hand to drag the blanket along with them and open and close the sliding door into the apartment. Sarah already had her arms wrapped around Chuck from where they were lying together and she instinctively moved tighter into him nestling into Chuck's warmth. Sarah was subconsciously moaning at the amazing feel of the grip he had around her. Chuck was struggling to walk without tripping over because of the combination of the blanket he was carrying in front of them and being unable to think straight knowing he was holding his naked girlfriend against his body. The only clothing that they had on between them were Chuck's shorts and having her legs wrapped around his groin with her sweet spot rubbing up against him wasn't helping things either. He arrived back at their bed thankful to not have tripped over.

Chuck threw the blanket back onto the bed first then climbed onto the bed with Sarah still wrapped around his body he put them both down on the bed and threw the duvet back over them and snuggled into Sarah who was now next to him facing him. Sarah was a little startled from all of the moment from the balcony to their bed "Chuck?" she moaned subconsciously worrying that Chuck was leaving again. Chuck kissed Sarah's cheek "ssh honey I'm here, I'm not going anywhere go back to sleep" Sarah smiled not opening her eyes she snuggled back into Chuck and wrapped her legs around Chuck's. Chuck wrapped his arm over Sarah and tucked as tight as possible into the angel currently lying in front of him. He quickly drifted back off to sleep.

**14:00pm ****Los Angeles** Chuck and Sarah's apartment

Sarah was the first to wake and she quickly opened her eyes hoping not to have a repeat performance of earlier this morning. Sarah never liked to see anybody hurting especially not Chuck who was the only person in her life who mattered to her. She was relieved and instantly cheerful to find that she was still in Chuck's arms this time they were actually in bed though. Was all what happened on the balcony just a dream? Nope I definitely would not have been dreaming when Chuck told me he was falling for me he must have carried us back here. Sarah snuggled closer into her boyfriend and started to kiss him from one side of his cheek until she reached his lips. Soon after Chuck started to wake up.

"Mmm. Hi handsome." said Sarah smiling into his eyes her face just inches away from his.

"Hi beautiful" Replied Chuck smiling.

"Did you have any more nightmares?" Sarah asked still curious if it was a dream.

"Nope no more since, just dreams of a beautiful angel lying next to me" He said holding his smile.

Sarah's face lit up radiantly before she kissed him again.

"Thank you for earlier" Said Chuck.

"Chuck you don't have to thank me I'll do anything for you."

"Well thank you anyway." He smiled. "What time is it beautiful?" Chuck asked.

"Why dont you find out yourself lazy bones?" She giggled.

"Well that would be pretty hard to do because I have a certain angel wrapped tightly around me from head to toe making me immobilized." He replied grinning as he initiated a kiss on his girlfriend for the first time today.

Sarah moaned into his mouth then leaned up and looked over at the clock "It's 2pm and I'm wrapped tight around you to stop you leaving me." She replied smiling.

"I'll never leave you. I meant what I said earlier Sarah."

Sarah smiled and in her inner thoughts thanked every single god possible for granting her such an amazing boyfriend.

"So how did we end up back in bed Chuck?" She asked curiously.

"I carried you babe." He replied nonchalantly.

"Mmm.. my knight in shining armour." Sarah replied before she moved to completely sit on top of him and lay back down to kiss him once more. She demanded entrance into his mouth and her tongue began on it's own expedition of exploring every corner of Chuck's mouth occasionally waging a little war with Chuck's causing Chuck to moan into Sarah's mouth turning her on in the process. "I think your gallantry deserves a reward Chuck." Sarah whispered seductively with her lips mere inches away from Chuck's. Sarah slowly began kiss her way down to her final destination.

"Mmm Sarah.." Chuck managed to mutter out not thinking properly with the assault Sarah was launching on his body "Shouldn't we be making a start? I wanted to make us something before the meeting." He replied.

Sarah stopped her attack on Chuck's body momentarily and looked up at him on her hands and knees. "Chuck... food is always better afterwards." she grinned.

"Uhhh after what Sarah?" He replied a tad confused. Blame it on just waking up or blame it on a goddess who was on her hands knees looking down over him naked.

Sarah smiled and lowered herself down to Chuck's shorts and removed them by pulling on them with her teeth. She gripped Chuck's arousal with her hands and briefly replied "After this." before placing her warm lips over his erection.

Chuck could only pleasurably sigh. Any remaining logical thoughts vanished from his mind the moment Sarah's lips touched him. He incomprehensibly muttered "oh...ohhh...After that..."

Sarah looked up and smiled.

Chuck tried to initiate his own foreplay on Sarah but she wouldn't let him this was Chuck's reward so she guided herself down onto Chuck and began to ride him senseless. After them both climaxing and Sarah collapsing on Chuck, Chuck waited a couple of minutes happily content with his current predicament that had his girlfriend lying on top of him. Chuck flipped them over so he was now on top and wanted to 'Thank' Sarah for his reward so then began round two. That also ended the way the first did except Chuck now collapsed onto Sarah both of them lay completely spent too exhausted to move. Chuck still deep inside Sarah they kissed each other passionately and lay there still for a few minutes until they were finally ready to get the day started.

**15:00**

After their second round of love making had finished Chuck was now making them Belgian Waffles with Strawberries, Raspberries and Blueberries. Sarah was stood arms wrapped around him from behind.

Sarah was quietly thinking to herself that she needed to tell Chuck sooner or later about her past it was only fair that Chuck knows what her and her father used to do to innocent people. She would have to tell Chuck very soon because they had both admitted to falling for each other so it is better to tell him before it advances even further which it is, very quickly. Every time they make love to each other they become more and more attached. Sarah felt sick inside because he may not want to be with me after I tell him. She can't imagine being without Chuck now that she has him but it is the right thing to do so she will tell him soon even if it does mean she will become lonely for the rest of her life.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Huh?" Sarah replied.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Chuck asked.

"Uh yep why?" Sarah giggled.

"Uh because as much as I love you holding me like this I asked about a minute ago if you could remove your death grip just briefly so I can serve our food." He laughed.

Sarah released her tight grip around Chuck "Oh! sorry was daydreaming." she smiled.

After eating which consisted of them doing one of their most favorite things to do, feeding each other they had gotten ready and quickly left their apartment to head for the briefing.

They were in their CIA issued transport vehicle heading towards Castle when Sarah spoke "So Chuck?"

"Yep Sarah?" Chuck looked briefly at Sarah, he was driving the SUV.

"Spill." She replied.

"Spill what?" Chuck asked knowing what that could only mean. Here goes World War Three he thought to himself.

"Chuck it's better to tell me what Carina said in Mexico now rather than having me finding out in the briefing dont you think?"

Chuck pulled over. "Uh yeah Sarah of course but there's conditions to me telling you." He replied.

Sarah glared at him.

"Look Sarah you wont like what she said but does it really matter what she did say? We're requesting she be reassigned so she will be gone from us and the fact that you and I are together is all that matters right?"

"Yes Chuck we are all that matters so spill. It's not like she told you to leave with her is it?

Chuck didn't reply.

"Or did she?!"

Chuck squeaked."Carina may or may not have suggested that I leave you and go join up with her now that she's officially a CIA Agent."

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Sarah slammed her first on the dashboard.

"Oh lord." Chuck muttered.

Chuck needed to calm Sarah down it's like he said, he would never have gone with Carina and Sarah is all that matters to him so there is no need to make a big fuss over it just get her reassigned and move on. Right? Yeah great plan Chuck just great try getting that point across to a CIA agent who is trained in over 200 ways to kill somebody and that same somebody tried to take her boyfriend away from her.

Sarah's face was now filled with anger I better tread carefully or she might just shoot me too.

"I warned her Chuck. Last week I told her if she tried to sabotage what we had I would take her down and she went and done exactly that! I should have known!"

Chuck took Sarah's hand "Look Sarah... I know what she said had to hurt you. Hell it even hurt me why do you think I got so mad. But you can't kill her or anything she's a government agent and you'll go to jail. Be rational here Sarah"

Sarah looked at Chuck menacingly.

"Sarah don't look at me like that, it's not my freaking fault that the woman is a psycho."

"Oh you're right about that Chuck, a psycho bitch who needs to be taught a lesson. Oh I can promise I wont kill her, that will be letting her off lightly. I'm going to make her suffer Chuck and suffer good."

Oh lord. Chuck squealed not good.. not good in the slightest bit. Must warn Casey and Bryce.

"Well Sarah I can't stop whatever you plan to do but please know you're all that matters to me and I would never contemplate leaving you for anything." he sighed in defeat.

"Chuck.. I know that... But Carina can not get away with this. Nobody makes a fool of me the way she did." Said Sarah menacingly.

"That I understand Sarah..."

**16:45 Castle**

Chuck and Sarah were now inside Castle they momentarily separated to do their own thing Chuck went to the gun range to find Casey and Bryce to update them on the situation with Carina.

As he got there they were just leaving Chuck said hello to his two friends and partners "Hey guys"

"Hey, how you doing?" They asked.

"Uh fine. Listen I need your help with something and I don't have a lot of time." Chuck replied.

"Sure anything for you Chuck, shoot? They both replied.

Chuck quickly told them what Carina hit him with in Mexico and they both were upset that Carina would try to do that.

"And Sarah now knows too." He added at the end.

"Oh Chuck you idiot why did you tell her." Replied Casey.

"I had no choice John I promised her back in Mexico. She would have got it out of me in front of Graham otherwise."

"This isn't good buddy. Sarah broke my hand for just trying to advance on her. I can't imagine what she'll do to somebody who advances on her boyfriend!" Replied Bryce.

"I know... Look we need to get Carina reassigned for unprofessional conduct and keep them away from each other" Replied Chuck.

"Do you think that's wise Chuck? Don't want to piss Sarah off even more she promised not to kill her right? Just let her beat the crap out of Carina, it's not like she doesn't deserve that." Said Casey.

"She does deserve it John but what about Graham. The last thing we need is some sort of inquiry and a disbanding of the team. I'm happy here and we're a damm fine team and I wont let Carina ruin that John, I wont." Chuck replied.

"Ok... So then we let her get a few kicks and punches in then separate them then you are going to have to sweeten the deal Chuck, promise her something in return for her leaving Carina alone something romantic." Said Bryce.

"Bryce you're a genius that I can do." Chuck was suddenly more confident again.

**17:30**

The debriefing had been just a routine debriefing the Agents gave a full report to Graham about any contacts. Any times they they may have been compromised. Was the safe house still secure was the asset useful etc etc. they were now coming to the end of the debriefing.

"So great job in Mexico team the two agents you captured I'm sure will provide us with a lot of information to use against Fulcrum once a deal has been made. Was there anything else?"

"Yes sir." Sarah spoke.

"Very well what is it?" The Director asked already knowing what this was about. He received a full report and apology from Carina for almost screwing up the mission Graham felt sorry for Sarah and if he didn't need Carina for something else he would have thrown the book at her.

"On the grounds of sheer unprofessionalism while on assignment as an Agent to this government I have to request that Agent Miller be assigned far away from my team and somewhere low key she's a risk to the entire agency." Replied Sarah bitterly.

"I see... Does anybody have anything they would like to add to that?" Graham asked.

"Sir, we all agree with one hundred percent certainty that Agent Miller is a liability to this team and we can not continue to work with her." Chuck said with Bryce and Casey backing him up all the way.

"Very well... I have already had Agent Miller reassigned." Graham replied.

Hmm that was too easy all four agents thought to themselves.

"But now you're back to the beginning. You need a new partner. If you like I'll have my analysts send in the files of the most promising clandestine operatives that we have into the conference room." Said Graham.

"Yes sir, thank you." They replied.

"Director?" Chuck asked

"Yes what is it Agent Bartowski?"

"What of Agent Kate Myers?" Chuck Asked.

The director paused. Shocked to hear the name Chuck mentioned, he completely forgot.

"Chuck..." Replied the Director using his first name Chuck was shocked at the first name term. Casey Bryce and Sarah all looked on shocked too. "I'm sorry to not have informed you of her situation sooner. She's emotionally burnt out." Graham sighed.

"When and what happened?" Chuck asked concerned.

Sarah listened in intently who is Kate?

"She was captured 3 months ago along with her partner Agent Tomkins. They were both romantically involved and Stephen was killed they were in Iraq. We managed to rescue Kate but she blames herself. Reports however indicated that none of it was her fault and she couldn't have done no more than what was asked of her to save him."

Chuck looked at Sarah and Sarah at him they were both thinking the same thing. 'What if that happens to us.'

"Oh god.. where is she?" Said Chuck with his head in his hands.

"She is in Seattle with her Mother Chuck. I'm really sorry I never told you earlier I know you two were partners and friends back when you first trained to become an Agent."

Chuck sighed "Sir, if I can bring her back would she be reinstated?"

Director Graham thought about it momentarily "If she can prove to be emotionally stable I don't have any problems with that." Graham replied.

"Ok sir could you have Manoosh send in all files on Myers please?" Chuck asked.

"Very well... I'll also have Manoosh bring in the files of those other agents just in case. Once you have made your decision you will need to fly out immediately we need this team fully operational without further delay. There have been more reports of Fulcrum and until we have more insight we have absolutely no idea what they are up to. I'll return later this evening and will expect a decision" Replied Graham then he left.

Once Graham left Chuck turned to Sarah who was seated next to him.

"Sarah.."

"I know Chuck... I thought the same thing we'll talk about it later. So Kate what's the story?" She asked while Bryce and Casey also listened.

"Uhh..." He paused thinking back to how he first met her "When Graham first recruited me he sent me out to Europe to undergo my training. Kate was also a recruit we were good friends and were partnered in training. When we officially became Agents we went our separate ways but still stayed in contact by phone quite regularly and then catching up whenever we were both in the same town." Sarah looked at Chuck questionably. "No it wasn't like that Sarah. But she's a damm fine Agent completely professional and I can not believe Graham never told me what happened. She doesn't really have anybody that's how we got on well together. Then again none of us really have anybody do we." He said sadly thinking about how his friend Kate must be feeling right now losing somebody she was attached to.

Sarah Bryce and Casey all nodded their heads agreeing with Chuck's statement. All Agents live lonely lives to protect the innocent it's a decision and oath all of the Agents in the room had took and every other Agent employed by the government. "No Chuck we don't but all of us here have each other hey?" Replied Sarah and even though she said it to the whole team she was mostly pointing out that Chuck had her and she had him, she reaffirmed this by reaching out for his hand.

Chuck smiled "Yes, we do Sarah."

Bryce nodded and smiled and even Casey let out a small smile.

"I'm going to try and do everything I can to get Kate here because she doesn't deserve to waste her life away. It happened to me after Afghanistan and Kate is such a nice person she doesn't deserve to ruin her life that way."

John grimaced at the mention of that. Probably not a good idea to be telling Sarah that he had a death wish and drank a lot for 18 months.

_Next Chapter learn more about Kate and Sarah says goodbye to Carina. And no she doesn't kill her. Or does she? Find out soon!_


	20. Goodbye Carina

_Hi everybody. You probably have forgot about the story with it being nearly two months since last update, frankly put I needed a break due to stressful real life events. Though I can promise it wont be nearly two months until the next update. _

_Sydney Bristow is the main character in a TV show called Alias, It's really great, it is so similar to Chuck in many ways. It's a spy show, there's a relationship just like Charah, which ends well! it was my favorite show until I learned of Chuck's existence and it's still easily in my top three fighting for the number one spot with Chuck and 24, check it out! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, I do however own the laptop that I wrote this Chapter on. So please don't sue me or anything! I'm just a girl writing about my favorite spy couple :-)_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Sarah don't look at me like that, it's not my freaking fault that the woman is a psycho."_

_"Oh you're right about that Chuck, a psycho bitch who needs to be taught a lesson. Oh I can promise I wont kill her, that will be letting her off lightly. I'm going to make her suffer Chuck and suffer good."_

_"Ok... So then we let her get a few kicks and punches in then separate them, then you are going to have to sweeten the deal Chuck, promise her something in return for her leaving Carina alone... like something romantic." Said Bryce._

_"Bryce you're a genius that I can do."_

Chapter Twenty

**19:30 Castle **

Bryce, Casey, Chuck and Sarah had quickly worked through the files of the most promising Clandestine Operatives, partly because they were all exhausted after a long week and partly because Chuck only had one Agent in mind therefore his team-mates only had one Agent in mind due to the loyalty that Sarah, Casey and Bryce all held towards Chuck.

All of the operatives had very promising service records, they were all in their twenties or very early thirties, their specialities equally similar to each other; Hand to Hand Combat, Weapons Expert, Demolitions Expert, Infiltration Expert, Subterfuge Expert the list continuing on and on.

Once that they had finished reviewing all of the files that Manoosh had brought in they each turned to their own file that they had on Kate and the moment they did Chuck was feeling extremely guilty. He felt guilty for not finding out about her situation sooner. When she stopped calling him a few months ago he did not think anything of it, he thought that she had just simply moved on and started her new life as a spy as he had done himself. He was after all used to people abandoning him more specifically his parents so he would not have been at all surprised if his friend Kate had done that to him. It turned out however that the reason for lack of contact was because her partner who she had become romantically involved with was killed in action and she blamed herself for it. Chuck was just hoping that he could get to her before it was too late, if it wasn't to late already.

Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Bryce all scanned through the fairly large file on Agent Myers starting with the summary;

_Name: Kate Myers_

_DOB: 22/05/1983_

_Place of Birth: Seattle, USA_

_Current Operational Status: Indefinite Leave_

_Position within CIA: CIA Field Operative_

_Recruitment History: Picked up out of a University Campus. Perfect Operative Background, Lonely childhood, Small family _

_Specialised Skills: Hand to Hand Combat, Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel, Weapons Expert, Team Player_

_Most Successful Operations: Seduced a key player which uncovered a plot to assassinate a US senator then proceeded to eliminate a 5 man terrorist cell alone_

_Personal Life: Fragile_

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Blood Type: A+_

_Sex: Female_

'Well at least she isn't a brunette.' Sarah thought to herself, although she believed everything Chuck said and would never doubt him she was still seething inside over Carina.

"Impressive." Said Casey after they had finished looking through the file.

Bryce and Sarah agreed, Chuck didn't need to see the file, he already knew everything about Kate he was interested only in the section concerning recent events and operations.

"What about her mentality Chuck? Can she recover from that fatal mission 3 months ago?" Asked Sarah as she studied the mission report of that fatal mission in Iraq.

Chuck paused, thinking of his friend briefly before glancing at Sarah. "She has a strong mentality, I think if she sees a familiar face then something can be worked out. She is probably feeling extremely lonely and vulnerable right about now, she never got on well with her mother but she has nobody else."

"Are you sure about trying to get her back into the Agency Chuck? It might be best to just keep her away from this life she has already lost somebody close to her." Replied Sarah. Sarah's point was double sided. Sarah couldn't help thinking about what would happen if her or Chuck were in that position and it frightened her more than anything ever had. Yes at this moment in time Sarah Walker was frightened and she could not begin to imagine how Myers was feeling, she didn't know what she would do if that was her losing Chuck.

"That was my first thought Sarah, but the spy life is all she has, she had a difficult childhood and she loved this life when we were in training she told me it was the best time in her life. The file here does state that she wanted to remain in the Agency but her superiors took the decision of burning her for her own safety. All I can do is talk to her and let her make up her own mind."

"So if she is in the right frame of mind are we all in agreement that she will be on the team?" Sarah asked looking around at her colleagues.

"Myers seems to be highly trained and based on these reports she could add a lot of her own expertise into the team I have no problem with that, what I don't want however is any future operations going balls up because of a possible breakdown from her frame of mind." Replied Casey. Bryce agreed with that assessment.

Sarah, Casey and Bryce all looked at Chuck for reassurance that the scenario that Casey had just gave would not happen "I'm actually concerned about that myself." Replied Chuck.

The team looked at Chuck nervously waiting to see what he was going to say next, they were expecting him to reassure them not make them even more concerned!

After a moment of thought Chuck had a plan "Ok... Because I can not guarantee that the scenario John provided us with wont happen we will have to put her on close assessment, and by that I mean if we were on operation she would be uh. How can I put it..She would 'Stay in the van.' And we would have to have an immediate replacement lined up incase it all goes sour, I highly doubt it will, it's just not in her character. However, I have no idea of her current state of mind and anything is possible after what she has suffered."

"So who would our second choice be?" Bryce asked.

The four of them briefly looked over the Operatives once more before giving an answer to that question.

They all came to the conclusion that their second choice if things went sour with Myers would be Sydney Bristow.

"As Graham has already informed us of the importance of getting the team together with no more delay I will fly out to Seattle tonight, none of you have to come with me, spend some time acquainting yourself with the city or in your case John, spend some time acquainting yourself in the armory."

They all laughed together after Chuck's comment before Sarah gave him her answer to what he had said.

"While I agree with it being pretty much pointless for Bryce and John to fly out to Seattle, Chuck I'm your partner, Wherever you go I go." Said Sarah matter of factly.

Chuck looked over at Sarah sitting close by and smiled at her. Sarah returned the motion. "Ok then it's settled. We will fly out tonight and should be back in a few days, three days maximum, Bryce, John you both remain here in LA." Replied Chuck.

They all agreed and they parted ways to do their own things for a short while, Manoosh had informed them that Graham would return for their final decision at 21:15 it was currently 20:15.

Bryce and Casey headed to the armory, while Chuck and Sarah remained behind.

Now that they were alone, well... If you would consider currently being inside a briefing room inside a CIA underground facility with Analysts within 30 metres walking around alone then they were both alone for the moment. Sarah moved to sit on Chuck's lap looked around briefly before planting a quick kiss on Chuck's lips, they had nothing to hide but both Chuck and Sarah would always remain professional. Well at least in a briefing room, supply closets however... They were a different story altogether.

"I think I'll head back to the apartment and grab our travel cases Sarah, then once we're finished with Graham we can head straight to the airport."

"Mmm, that's a good idea Chuck." Replied Sarah smiling.

"Ok then. Is there anything else you would like me to pick up or is everything that you need already in the case?" Chuck asked.

Sarah thought about what was in her travel case momentarily. Casual dress check. Dinner dress check. Casual outfits check. Sportswear check. Nightwear/Lingerie check. Backup weapon check. Spare ammunition check.

"I should have everything that I would need in there already Chuck. Are you heading out now?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I better, don't have long until Graham comes back."

"Ok, don't be long." Sarah replied cutely.

"I wont." Replied Chuck grinning.

Sarah stood up and Chuck followed suit, they held hands, arms swaying for a short moment before Chuck started to head towards the exit of Castle. He was stopped when Sarah called him back. "Chuck?"

"Yep Sarah?" Chuck asked curious why his girlfriend had called him back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah asked hands on her hips hoping her boyfriend would figure.

Chuck stood there looking at Sarah thinking of everything possible that he may have forgotten and couldn't come up with a single thing.

"Uh I don't think so? Could you help me out and tell me what I have?" He asked grinning.

Sarah walked the remaining distance and swatted his arm. "Chuck... Cover boyfriends sometimes kiss their girlfriend goodbye. Real boyfriends however, they always kiss their girlfriend goodbye."

'Ah dammit' Thought Chuck.

Chuck held onto both of Sarah's arms looked into her eyes and sincerely apologized "Sarah I'm sorry, it's just I thought it may not have been appropriate to kiss your beautiful face off in the middle of a CIA base with that motion being rather intimate and PDA not being my specialty."

Sarah was once more unable to stop her blush as always whenever Chuck complimented her. "Chuck we're not officially on duty right now and we have no mission so we can do whatever we like. And you could have fooled me about PDA not being your specialty Maybe I should remind you of a certain incident on a beach or a certain incident in a Mexican nightclub." She replied grinning as she looked into his eyes mere inches apart.

"But that was your idea!" Chuck protested.

"Shut up and kiss me." Replied Sarah.

"I can't win!" Chuck puffed out. Sarah shook her head in agreement with that statement. Chuck smiled and engulfed Sarah into a kiss. Two can play that game thought Chuck. 'If Sarah wants a goodbye kiss then she will get a no holds barred purely desirable kiss.' He moved his hands to cup Sarah's face and purposely moved closer into Sarah meeting her body with his own. Chuck nibbled on Sarah's bottom lip causing Sarah to moan and run her hands through Chuck's hair. He then slipped his tongue into Sarah's mouth which was eagerly met by Sarah's. Their tongues danced around with each other, their hands ran through each others hair. Both Chuck and Sarah were becoming extremely hot and bothered. Thoughts were entering both of their minds that they would get into serious trouble for if they acted on them where they were currently standing. Chuck had achieved his purpose, if Sarah wanted PDA then Chuck would be sure to step up to the party from this moment onwards.

As their lips parted they were violently fighting to restore oxygen. Sarah was overwhelmed from the kiss. Their palms were still resting protectively on each others face.

"How was that?" Chuck asked as he opened his eyes to look at Sarah.

Sarah also opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at her boyfriend speechless. "Wow..." She managed to say.

Chuck satisfied with the reaction he was hoping for let out a slight grin. "Now I had definitely better hurry or I will certainly be late." Said Chuck.

Sarah simply just nodded still in amazement at just how amazing the guy in front of her was.

Chuck once more proceeded up the stairs to the exit of Castle and looked back and smiled down at Sarah who was still in the same position watching his every step. Once outside Castle Chuck quickly headed towards their hotel, if he didn't hurry Graham wouldn't be the only thing that Chuck missed while he was gone...

Back inside Castle Sarah returned into the briefing room thinking only about one person. No prizes for guessing who that person was, of course it was Chuck. 'Wow.. How did I get so lucky.' Sarah told herself.

**25 Minutes later**

Sarah was still deep in thought thinking about Chuck and realized why he might not have wanted her to have gone with him, Kate had lost her partner and if Chuck turned up with his spy girlfriend it might not go down well with Kate, it will only remind her of what she has lost. Sarah made a mental note to tell Chuck that on the first meet he should go alone.

Casey and Bryce had left the armory and were heading to pick up some coffee they stopped by to ask Sarah if she wanted any.

"Hey Sarah, we're just heading to grab some coffee, thought we'd drop in and see if you and Chuck would like some." Said Bryce.

Sarah looked over to her two colleagues "That'd be great, I'm sure Chuck would too, he'll be back soon, thanks guys."

"Anytime." Replied Casey then Bryce and Casey left Castle leaving Sarah alone in thoughts once more.

Her mind started think about her being betrayed by C... Speak of the devil. Sarah shot from her seat and rushed towards the exit door of medical. "We need to talk." Sarah said menacingly to Carina and ushered her into the nearest supply room.

As soon as the door closed Sarah turned and violently swung out at Carina, the blow connected with the side of Carina's nose leaving Carina visibly suffering from the hit from Sarah.

"Bitch!" Sarah cursed violently at her nemesis. "I trust you, I help you get what you want and this is how you repay me? By making me out to be a fool and a laughing stock of this entire facility? By actively pursuing something that is not and will never be yours?"

Sarah not giving a care in the world for the health of her nemesis grabbed her by her hair and violently slammed her head into the wall. Carina was showing no sign of fighting back and neither should she. What Carina had done to Sarah was disgraceful and even Carina herself knew that.

"Chuck is like a brother my ass." Said Sarah.

After a pause in the onslaught from Sarah Carina spoke up.

"Would it make it any better if I said I was sorry?" Said Carina remorsefully.

If possible Sarah's anger had just doubled. "Sorry is something you say when you accidentally spill something on somebody else's furniture. What you have done can't be fixed with a simple 'sorry.' And even if you was sorry it wouldn't remove the fact that you blatantly done something I warned you not to do just a week ago." Said Sarah vehemently.

"There's nothing I can say that will make it any better, I fucked up I know that." Replied Carina.

"Yes Carina you did." Sarah replied still holding Carina's head up against the wall.

"But it's your lucky day that I'm feeling in a happy mood Carina. Because there's nothing more I'd love than to put a bullet through the back of your head.." Sarah paused causing Carina to gulp.

"But... I'm not going to do that. Because I have an amazing guy who probably would never forgive me if I did and I care about him and how he feels a lot, maybe that's something you should take the time to learn Carina, caring about your friends rather than betraying them and trying to take what isn't yours."

Sarah paused letting what she had just said sink in before continuing. "So this is what will happen Carina..." Said Sarah, still holding onto Carina's head, Carina hadn't moved an inch. "You will leave to wherever Graham is sending you and you will not come within 100 miles of LA again if you know what's good for you. And if you do then I will not be held responsible for my actions. Now get the fuck out of my sight." Said Sarah as she forcefully launched Carina from the wall towards the door. Carina quickly apologized to Sarah once more and headed out of the storage room door and towards the exit of the base faster than she had ever done before in her life before Sarah changed her mind about letting her live. Carina had been let off lightly.

As she left Castle and into the Orange, Orange she almost fell over Chuck, Bryce and Casey who were heading back into Castle, Chuck had met up with his two friends and colleagues in the parking lot.

"Woah easy there!" Exclaimed Bryce trying not to drop or spill the Coffee's he was holding onto.

Carina stopped briefly looking at who she had bumped into, Chuck Casey and Bryce were all studying Carina and they all noticed fresh injury, they were concerned that they were going to walk into Castle and it be a blood bath, Casey half thought to grab Carina incase she had done something to Sarah or anybody else for that matter down below.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at Chuck then hurriedly left the Orange, Orange leaving Chuck and his two friends pondering what Carina meant by that. They quickly headed through the encoded door and down into Castle assessing the situation.

Sarah was in the briefing room when she seen via the monitors that her partners were heading down so she went to great them in a rather cheerful mood.

As Chuck Bryce and Casey entered Castle they went down below rather hurriedly, Chuck was hauling two travel cases, Bryce was being careful not to spill half a dozen Coffee's that he was bringing back and Casey was cautiously surveying the situation.

As Chuck approached Sarah he studied her up and down checking for injury and couldn't find a single scratch. 'That's my girl.' He thought.

"What happened?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"We had a nice long talk." Replied Sarah cheerfully.

"Yeah I figured that.." Replied Chuck.

Knowing there was no present danger Bryce and Casey walked on leaving Chuck and Sarah with some privacy.

After their colleagues had left Chuck put down their cases and took Sarah's hands in his. "Care to tell me what you 'talked about' sweetie?" Chuck asked soothingly as he looked into her eyes.

Sarah grinned "Oh this and that, but she's still alive." She replied smiling ever sweetly at Chuck 'Wow what a beautiful angel' Chuck thought. 'Wait a minute.. She's trying to distract me!'

"Now now, are you trying to smile so beautifully at me to make me forget everything except that smile?" Chuck asked warily.

"Is it working?" Sarah asked as she moved one hand slowly up towards Chuck's face.

"Yes... Wait no!" Chuck realized at the last second that Sarah was trying to seduce him out of telling him what really happened.

"You fight dirty Walker." Replied Chuck grinning and then he pulled Sarah into a hug.

Sarah instinctively responded and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and rested her head into his neck, Chuck sighed. "Please tell me what happened." Chuck pleaded. "Ok." Replied Sarah before proceeding to tell him most of the things that she had told Carina.

"Come here." Chuck said after Sarah had finished telling him everything. Sarah once more melted back into Chuck's embrace. "I'm so proud of you." He said before he proceeded to kiss her sweetly and gently. Whenever Chuck kissed her Sarah felt like she had just been hit with an overdose of pure happiness and love. Every single time he kissed her or even held her Sarah could not put into words just how he made her feel. Chuck idolized Sarah, and Sarah idolized Chuck. And just like every single time before they both became lost in their own little world that only Chuck and Sarah were in, that they were both creating and constantly adding to, together, the kiss inevitably deepened beginning another heavy make out just a few feet away from where they had kissed passionately not even sixty minutes ago.

*Ahem*** **Came a noise interrupting Sarah and Chuck from kissing the face off each other, a familiar sense of Deja Vu hit both of them as they turned to look towards Director Graham, smiles erupted from Chuck and Sarah as they thought back to when they had first met and were interrupted in the same manner as they had just been.

Authors Note: There should be another update hopefully before or on Saturday.


	21. Free Ticket

_Authors Note: I have re-made this chapter Katie is now Kate, I like the sounding of Kate better and there were some things I didn't like in the chapter when I read it again after a break. _

___B____efore th____e____ chapter I would just like to pick up on multiple points in Private Messages and Reviews since I started this story about getting Chuck and Sarah together so fast and to do the things that they are already doing. _

___In my view, it doesn't matter how quickly they get together, instead what matters is how long they stay together. _

___This is 100% a love story ____so I do not really know what else you were expecting? Even in canon by the fourth episode Sarah was revealing her middle name to Chuck, which in my view shows how she was smitten already. Chuck and Sarah are soul mates, and that will never be put into question, at least not in my story. HOWEVER, this is just the calm before the storm. Things will happen to Chuck and Sarah that would never happen to a normal couple, they will be expected to do things without question to protect their loved ones, to protect their country and to most importantly protect each other. Sometimes they will not like those things that they have to do, other times they will act on things without thinking twice. HOWEVER, I can promise that Chuck and Sarah will work through any problems that they face and they will ALWAYS come out stronger. No matter who tries to stop them..._

_Yes that was a big teaser right there :P_

Chapter Twenty One

Free Ticket

Four Seasons Hotel,

Seattle, USA

December 10

11:00 am

It was a beautiful morning in the Emerald City. The birds were chirping away, the sky was clear and there was a cold breeze floating in the air as two lovers were tangled together naked in the centre of a huge bed, inside a beautiful hotel room in this wonderful five star hotel enjoying some much needed quiet time. It wasn't even the events of the past few weeks that had taken its toll on them, well only partly. The year as a whole had taken its toll on both Chuck and Sarah. In their short time in the CIA, Chuck and Sarah have accomplished so much, but it did not come without a price. It would forever be etched into both of their memories the unpleasant things that they have had to do for the good of their country. Every single mission they undertook played on all of their emotions and everything they believed in. There was always the risk of burning out. Therefore, It was not just luck that had brought Chuck and Sarah together at a time when they needed each other most. Neither was it because they were the best of the best and could take down anything that stood in their way. No, it was fate. Fate had brought Chuck and Sarah together to allow them to be in the situation that they were currently in. Fate would have a familiar occurrence in both of this couple's lives, even if they did not know it themselves yet..

Chuck and Sarah had continued on with their tradition of picking the best hotel that the City had to offer. Their employers suited the bill so who wouldn't do exactly that under the same circumstances? Who says being a spy doesn't have its advantages? When they arrived they checked in for five days, but they hoped to check out within three.

Chuck lay on his back with Sarah who lay on her side, her head was resting on his chest and she was virtually on top of him. Her legs were wrapped around Chuck's. Sarah's arm was wrapped protectively around Chuck's chest followed by Chuck's arm around Sarah. If anybody were to currently look at them it would be hard to put the pieces together on who put what where first.

"I'm extremely happy right now." Said Chuck following on with those words by planting a kiss on top of Sarah's head.

Sarah tilted her head slightly to meet his face and gaze at him.

"I know that feeling, I feel exactly the same." Sarah replied in agreement with her usual regular happy face whenever she was with him.

Chuck still in his wonderland continued "I've never felt as strongly about anybody as I feel about you, it's scary."

Sarah could relate whole heartedly to that also. She could also add a few words of her own. Crazy and unbelievable to name a few. Who would have predicted that two of the worlds best spies would fall for each other. In such a big way aswell. It almost was unbelievable, except for that fact that it was true and it was happening right before their own eyes.

She looked into his beautiful alluring eyes and smiled before resting her head back into his chest. "I've changed so much since I met you." Sarah said pausing to really think about those words promptly agreeing with all of them. One month ago she would have killed Carina if she had done that to her. But she let it pass, and it was all because of one Chuck Bartowski. "I don't believe that what's happening is real. We're going to wake up soon aren't we?"

"I don't ever want to wake up." Replied Chuck.

"Neither do I." Came Sarah's reply almost immediately after Chuck had finished speaking.

Chuck reaffirmed his grip on his girlfriend causing her to melt into him once more. "Joking aside, do you think it's wrong that we're moving so fast?"

Sarah looked back up at him. "Chuck, I found you when I needed you the most. Which I believe was the same for you?" Chuck nodded. "So is it 'Wrong,'" Sarah quoted Chuck's wording "That we both want to feel wanted and protected and cared for in ways that nobody else ever has for us?"

"No, everybody deserves that Sarah."

"Then my answer to your question is no Chuck, it's not wrong we're moving so fast. I trust you, you're my partner, in every sense of the word, and I am just so happy that I met you and I am certainly not going to waste time apart getting to know you slowly and beating around the bush when I know that you're everything I want."

"Wow Sarah.." Chuck didn't know how to respond to that. He felt exactly the same in regards to her. Chuck felt just so happy. Happy being understatement that he had met this amazing woman.

"You know I am not going to attempt to outmatch what you said so I'll just agree that I know you are all I want and if we already know that why hold back? Hypothetically speaking a Nuclear Bomb could explode tomorrow and we will all be dead."

Sarah grinned at his hypothetical statement, trust her nerd to come out with something like that. Although it was no joke, that situation could arise and she understood completely what he meant. If they started as just friends and everybody dies tomorrow they wouldn't have had a chance to have experienced all of this. Sarah didn't know how she would be able to cope if she couldn't experience this. So she nodded furiously in agreement, her hand rubbing circles soothingly over his chest.

"I'm just glad that there's nothing in our way. I can't imagine meeting you and you being my asset." Chuck said as he laughed. Sarah too began to laugh and then she gave him her best mock pout.

"Oh you're so confident in yourself aren't you Chuck. Who says you wouldn't be the one being the asset and me the handler." Came the reply teasingly from Sarah.

Chuck tried to quickly correct what he had said. "I was just hypothetically speaking, whatever the situation I couldn't begin to imagine having to hide all of my feelings for you."

"I was just playing around Chuck. But yes in either circumstance I don't know how I would be able to control hiding away how I felt about you."

"Though it wouldn't be a bad thing to be 'Handled' by a goddess as beautiful as you are." Said Chuck grinning. Before proceeding to visually imagine said scenario in his head.

Sarah was struck with a frequent blush that appeared. She had given up trying to hide the way he made her feel. Chuck would never use it against her. Her spy instincts screamed not to make herself vulnerable, not to submit to him, her heart screamed to trust him, to submit to him as much as he would to her. She ultimately followed the path of her heart.

Sarah grinned at his comment and playfully swatted him. "You know now that you mention that, it wouldn't be a bad thing to be 'Handled' by you" Sarah replied with a wicked grin. "Then again, I already have." Her wicked grin rising even more.

Chuck snapped out of his thoughts to try and process what Sarah had said. He had little time to do that as Sarah leaned up to kiss him. After their kiss ended Sarah settled back down into her resting place again. "Thanks for that great night, it was... Just wow."

"If I have my way I will care for you like that every night Sarah."

'I wish I knew what I did to deserve to be treated the way that he treats me.' Sarah thought to herself.

"And besides you already thanked me this morning."

"Maybe I will thank you again?" Said Sarah mischievously as she moved up to kiss him again.

Chuck groaned.

"Not necessary." Said Chuck weakly as he tried to fight off his beautiful girlfriend without putting up much resistance, the battle was already lost and she began to have her way with him again.

"Completely necessary." Replied Sarah as she guided herself onto him once more.

12:00 pm

It was becoming the same routine every single day for Chuck and Sarah, they would fight it, fight it some more but ultimately they would concede and begin to have morning sex several times before they were both satisfied and were ready to get up properly. As far as Sarah was concerned this was just the tip of the iceberg, she would be happy to spend the WHOLE day with Chuck and having her way with him. He made her feel like an angel in everything he did. Whether it be a heartfelt compliment or just his overall appreciation of her and she felt like she owed him a lot even though Chuck would insist she owed him nothing. Chuck would be happy just to spend the whole day showing Sarah that she already meant so much to him and he wanted to thank her for being there for him though Sarah too shrugged it off like it was nothing when in actual fact it meant everything to the both of them.

"Being your toy is really fun." Said Chuck while mock pouting.

Sarah grinned. "Oh come on Chuck you know you love it as much as me."

Chuck grinned "You got me there. But you know Sarah, it's really unnecessary I am more than happy just to cuddle up to you that would be just as perfect as the other thing."

"Chuck it's completely necessary, I really don't know how I would stay sane if I didn't get to have you at every possible opportunity."

Chuck went wide eyed and could only respond with one word "Oh... Okay.."

It seemed Sarah wasn't done with that topic however.

"Actually Chuck we're not fucking enough for my liking." Sarah wasn't as modest as Chuck was and had actually used the word that Chuck avoided.

The contents of Chuck's drink that he had just taken a mouthful of landed on the floor.

"We're not fucking enough? God Sarah you're going to kill me!" Chuck replied wide eyed.

Sarah just smiled. "You'll be fine Chuck your endurance is just as good as mine."

"And what about my mood what if I am not in the mood all the time?" He asked a very good question.

"Well considering we've screwed 3 times in around 12 hours Chuck I would say that your appetite is way more than adequate." Sarah replied as she looked down Chuck's body smiling as her eyes rested in one spot. She seen all signs pointing towards Chuck clearly being in the mood.

'Oh lord not again. Please, please not again' Chuck sighed and begged. It wasn't that he didn't want Sarah as much as she did him, he just seen more to relationships than constant sex.

Sarah grinned loving all of the exchange between each other. "I'll give you a break." Replied Sarah.

Chuck visually looked up at the ceiling and thanked the heavens causing them both to laugh.

"I think you broke me anyway." Said Sarah nonchalantly.

Chuck looked at his girlfriend amazed. "Wait, wait, wait.. You give me crap over my mood and you come out with that?" Chuck said unbelievably.

"Chuck, I said 'Think' I didn't say you 'Did' I am prepared to find out, are you?" She deadpanned.

"I'll just shush now." Replied Chuck. Not sure that he would survive if he went another round with Sarah right now.

"Good boy." Replied Sarah. "Shall we go eat? We worked up quite an appetite."

"Oh you betcha cute butt we did." Said Chuck as he grabbed Sarah's 'Cute butt' leaving Sarah giggling.

After a moment of pause they helped each other up and as they got up they surveyed their surroundings and it looked like a war zone. Clothes from the previous night on the floor, clothes from this morning splattered over the floor. They could only smile wickedly at each other before getting yet more clothes out of their cases and headed to eat.

13:30 pm

Chuck and Sarah arrived back at their room with full stomach's and after taking a tour of the hotel Sarah knew where she would spend a large part of the day while Chuck was gone. There was a 24 hour fitness centre inside the hotel featuring a whirlpool and a steam room. The only thing bad about the whole thing was that Chuck would not be with her. She really hoped she could spend time with him in that place so they could physically train with each other, it was certainly a beautiful fitness centre and if not, well there was always other physical activities they could get up to in their own bed. Well that one was a dead certainty, she just hoped they would have time for the other also.

Chuck was changing into slightly more formal wear than casual. If Kate was still Kate she would insist that they go out and properly catch up. Chuck came out dressed up while Sarah was still dressed in her casual wear and was sitting at the table in their room reading her daily intelligence report. "Not dressing up, beautiful?" Sarah placed her phone down looked up and smiled. Her boyfriend looked as handsome as ever "I'm not coming." Replied Sarah.

"Huh." Replied Chuck not sure what Sarah meant. She insisted that she was coming to Seattle with him, he only presumed that she would insist she was also coming along?

Sarah smiled. "I see you're confused so I'll help you out. I realized yesterday just before the Carina episode and before Graham warned me not to involve personal matters in a CIA facility again that you may not have wanted me to come because it would only remind Kate of what she has lost. So it's better that you go alone."

"Ahh... I see.." Replied Chuck. "That thought did cross my mind when I said you didn't need to come with me. But if she does come to LA she'll see you and me all the time anyway. I guess I'll go the first time alone but from then onwards we cannot creep about. As much as I want to go easy on her with her being my friend and what's happened to her we need to protect her and a distracted spy is a dead spy so we can't afford to cut her any slack on this matter. She will need to be tested sharply in search of any cracks that she may have."

"Agreed." Replied Sarah.

"So what will you do?" Chuck asked as he moved to stand behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Sarah's eyes lit up in excitement, she was looking forward to telling Chuck how much she was going to enjoy that fitness centre and make him extremely jealous. But Chuck was already one step ahead, he knew what Sarah was going to do. "Wait don't tell me I know already. That lovely fitness centre?" Sarah pouted. 'Damm!' She really wanted to make Chuck jealous. They were both fitness fanatics and he loved the place as much as her. "How did you know?" She replied with sadness.

Chuck laughed at how cute Sarah was being.

"I read your face, when we took the tour your eyes lit up in the same way they just did."

"Am I that easy to read?" Sarah asked amazed and a little concerned.

"Only when it concerns fitness." Replied Chuck.

"And not around you?" Replied Sarah curious to know if she didn't show to the world how happy she felt around Chuck. She certainly felt it inside, but wasn't she showing it outside?

"Uhm what?" Chuck asked a little shocked at the subject change.

He thought about it for a moment then developed a trade mark Chuck Bartowski wide grin. "Well when you're around me you look like an angel floating on wings Sarah. The smile that's almost permanently on your face is the most beautiful sight that I've seen. I really mean that."

Sarah could not help the lone tear that crept its way into her eye, what Chuck just said to her was so beautiful, he was so beautiful. She got up from her seat to kiss him gently and lovingly, upon their lips parting she took a moment to compose herself before she opened her eyes. They had shared a fairly decent amount of kisses already, but that was easily one of the best they had shared. It wasn't a sexual kiss that made them both on fire. Sarah was already on fire, from the words that Chuck had said just minutes previous. What made this kiss so special was that it was a kiss of gratitude, on both ends.

"Go now before I throw you down on the bed and have my way with you." She puffed out overcome with passion because of her boyfriend.

"I may be back late." Replied Chuck.

"I know. You've not seen her in a while. Take your time, ok?"

"Ok. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Chuck." Replied Sarah. Then to herself 'More than you'll ever know'

They took the time to kiss each other goodbye, this kiss was a little more on the steamy side, it had a fire to it, the way that their lips attacked each other as they tired to put out the flames. They were reluctant to end it, they knew it was being a little silly, that they would see each other again in the night, but having found each other they just didn't like the thought of being apart. It didn't feel right.

14:35 pm

Myers Household

50th Avenue,

Seattle, USA

Chuck walked up to the door of Kate's home a tad nervous, the last time he had heard from her was over 4 months ago, the last time he had seen her was nearly 8 months. He knew of her closeness with a partner but he didn't know of his death until just the previous day. As he knocked on the door he buried his thoughts and emotions momentarily to remain professional. Chuck was thankful that he could hide his emotions, he really was grateful to the CIA for teaching him that, he always got stick for being overemotional, he still had it, but he could choose who to share that with and who to hide it from. The door opened a short moment later and out came a woman not looking too impressed to see Chuck.

"Haven't you suits done enough damage to my daughter? What more do you want?" Kate's mother asked Chuck.

Chuck was a tad taken back from the hostility.

"Uhm excuse me, Mrs Myers I presume?" She nodded "Well I am not a suit, well technically I am, but I'm just a friend of Kate's and I have only just found out what happened to her and I really wanted to see her, to see how she is doing, is she home?"

Kate's mother eyed Chuck up and down contemplating if his intentions were as stated.

"She's not home. She went to the lake, it's about ten minutes in that direction." Mrs Myers pointed in the general direction of the lake.

"Ok thank you." Replied Chuck. Though he was really talking to a door, Mrs Myers after she had finished speaking went inside. She hated the government for what it had done to her daughter, although she rarely showed it, her daughter meant everything to her.

"That went well." Chuck sighed as he left to head towards the lake that Kate's mother told him about.

15 Minutes Later

As Chuck arrived at the lake from the small trail that lead back to the estate that Kate lived on he spotted Kate easily, she was sitting on the bench looking ahead taking in the scenery, Chuck approached slowly to gather thoughts and composure. This was not easy for chuck, he had no idea what to do for his friend.

He was now metres away from Kate behind her he took a moment let out a small sigh and called "Kate?"

She sat up from her thoughts and looked around then finally behind her as she spotted Chuck, she was visibly shocked. "Chuck?" she said unbelievably, refusing to believe it was him until she received confirmation. Chuck nodded and tried his best to smile. Kate got up from the bench and leapt into her friends arms. He was the first friendly face she had seen in a long time. More precisely he was the first friendly face that she had seen since she last saw her partner before they were captured in Iraq.

"Yep that's me." He chuckled to try his best to hold back the tears that wanted to escape.

After they reacquainted Kate ushered Chuck to the bench where she had just sat and they sat together.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uhm I only just found out what happened from my boss and I came to see how you're managing."

"I'm fine." Replied Kate too quickly for Chuck's liking.

Chuck sighed he knew his friend well.

"We both know you're not."

She agreed without saying anything, she didn't need to say anything as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Come here." Replied Chuck as he comforted his very upset friend with his own tears that he could not fight back any longer.

"I lost him Chuck, and it's all my fault. "

"Kate I'm so sorry. It's not your fault, I thought the exact same when I lost my friends in Afghanistan, but there's nothing different we could have done. It's just the way our life is and it hurts so much and it just sucks.."

30 Minutes later.

Chuck had managed to cheer up his distraught friend by being just himself, they were joking and their conversation had moved to what they have both been up to, though Chuck had his friend at a disadvantage as he knew everything she had been up to and she knew nothing that he had been up to.

"So Chuck tell me, how's life treating you when I last seen you 8 months ago you looked pretty bad. I mean that without any form of malice but when I see you now you look so much better in yourself you look like a different Chuck, your face looks so much more elegant so what changed?" Kate asked interested.

"I met an amazing woman." Replied Chuck simply not wanting to boast about his relationship with Sarah all that much.

Kate's face lit up, she knew the last person Chuck got close to was that bitch Jill and that she treated Chuck horrible. She wanted to kill Jill herself. And she still would if she ever seen her rotten face. She didn't know how anybody could hurt her friend, Chuck was her only friend. He was the most caring guy in the world, bar nobody. Even becoming an agent hadn't changed him, all it did was learn him to hide his persona behind a fake persona but ultimately it would still creep into his life as an agent, whenever they met and shared mission stories he would always tell how he did something heroic like save a hostage even though his mission briefing stated not to compromise himself. Though Chuck didn't think it, Kate knew her friend was a hero and she was honoured to call him her friend.

"I'm really happy for you." Replied Kate truthfully. "Is she a civilian?" Kate asked with a little hope in her voice.

"No I met her through work, she's uh, she's my partner." replied Chuck as he looked straight at Kate unsure how she would react to the news.

Kate sat in silence for a moment, Chuck didn't know whether she was happy or sad, after a moment he got his answer as Kate's smile came back.

"It feels so amazing doesn't it? Going the extra mile to protect their back and having them do exactly the same for you."

"Yeah I guess it does." Chuck replied sadly.

Kate noticed that Chuck was shying away from this subject purely for her benefit.

"Chuck it's okay, really. I wouldn't lie and say that I don't miss what I had, I do every single day. But I don't hold a single thing against you, not at all. On the contrary you deserve to have that smile on your face, I don't know the woman but I'm happy you have her, really happy because you deserve it."

"I think a friendly hug is in need right about now?" Chuck asked.

"I'm open to it." Kate smiled as two friends hugged each other really tightly, Ellie would be proud of this hug.

After their moment ended the two friends carried on walking through the beautiful evergreen forest, Kate was in much better spirits.

"You know you may have forgotten but I haven't, you owe me a night out in the town Mr." Said Kate.

"I wouldn't ever forget anything that important." Chuck replied grinning.

"Glad to hear it." Replied Kate. "So where first, bar or club?"

"Dinner. Then both of the above." Replied Chuck.

7:00pm

Once they had finished walking around the forest Kate returned home to change into more appropriate evening wear, the hospitality at the Myers household was much better when Kate's mother seen the smile on her daughter's face. She had not seen that in a long time. If she wasn't so uptight she would have thanked the man with her daughter just for that alone. The three of them shared cups of tea as Kate spoke so highly of Chuck to her mother, Chuck also told Kate's mother how amazing her daughter was.

After Kate had changed they headed into the City, Kate lived in the suburban parts, they had dinner, caught up more. Kate insisted Chuck tell her more about Sarah, Chuck relented and gave in telling her how they met, how it was pretty much love at first sight, Chuck was wary that it may make Kate emotional but it seemed to just do the opposite, it made Kate even more happy.

By 7pm they were now at a bar competitively agreeing that they would drink each other under the table.

"Who won last time? I think it was you, right?" Kate asked laughing as they recalled the last time they went out to party together.

"Uh yeah, but only by the smallest of margins, I had to carry you back to the hotel I remember us singing very loudly the entire distance."

Kate laughed. "Oh my god. I remember that! What were we singing?"

"I honestly have no idea." Replied Chuck laughing.

"I'm just going to call Sarah, then be prepared to be defeated." Said Chuck.

"I don't know, I've had a lot of time to practice holding in my liquor these past few months." Replied Kate.

"Uh about that, before we go getting crazily drunk there's something I need to say. I'll tell you when you come back."

"Ok." Replied Kate as she smiled and went to order a round of drinks.

Chuck dialled Sarah who picked up after around the fourth ring, happy to hear each others voices.

"Hi Chuck."

Chuck's grin grew wider than it ever had upon hearing Sarah's voice.

"Hi Beautiful." Replied Chuck into his phone.

"How is Kate?"

"She's hurting, but she's in a good spirits."

"That's uh reasonable, where are you?"

"We're at a bar, that's why I called. I will definitely be back late tonight."

Sarah laughed.

"Take your time sweetie."

"I'll try be home as quickly as possible but please don't wait up ok?"

"Ok."

"I'd better go now, I miss you like crazy."

"And I miss you like crazy."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Just as the call disconnected Kate returned. "All done." Chuck said as he waved his phone in Kate's direction.

Kate smiled as she sat next to her friend "So what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Yeah, about that.."

15 Minutes later.

Chuck had explained to Kate as much of his team's mission brief as he was authorised to say and that they were one person light and she was his first thought until he learned of her situation.

"And you still want me on the team?" Kate asked amazed. She wouldn't blame anybody if they considered her a liability after what happened, though Kate knew that wasn't true. She was more determined than ever not to let her partners death be in vain.

"That's a decision I want you to make. I came here with no intentions other than to let you decide what you want. I'm offering you a ticket back into the agency, you would have to undergo an evaluation but that is all that would be required for you to become an agent again. However if you do not want that, and trust me on this you will not be letting anybody down if you decide that is what you want then we will not speak another word of it, my initial thoughts on hearing what happened with you was to go down that route, but it's totally up to you.

Kate took a moment to process what Chuck had said.

"You know Chuck I never wanted to leave the agency it was a decision from the higher ups?"

"Yeah, I was told that."

"The truth is Chuck I'm more determined than ever to be a spy, my partner died in the line of duty, I don't want his sacrifice to be in vain, does that make sense?"

"Of course it does."

"Chuck I want to be an agent again, I miss him but it's not affecting my frame of mind. Being stuck in this damm city with nothing to do is affecting my frame of mind. There's nothing I can do to bring him back, I know that, but I can make him proud by dedicating myself to what I love to do I told you that when we were in training."

I know, I remember you telling me how it made you feel like you had a purpose, how you felt useful for once." Kate smiled, she was happy that Chuck remembered what she had said word for word even though it was quite a few years ago.

"He would want me to be happy Chuck." Kate said.

"Of course he would." Replied Chuck. "So you want that ticket?" He asked.

"You betcha." Kate replied with a huge smile happy and very thankful that Chuck had just given her an opportunity to continue to do what she loved.

The two friends caught up for the rest of the night and into the early morning. It was extremely late or early whichever way you wanted to look at it when Chuck arrived back at the hotel he was staying at with his girlfriend. It had been a really great day, only two things sucked about the day. He had missed his girlfriend a lot in the past 12 or so hours. Since they had been joined together he couldn't recall a time that they had been separated for that long. The second thing that sucked he didn't want to remember in a hurry, though he'd have to tell Sarah all about that in the morning. He crept into the room as best he could because he didn't want to wake her or get shot in the process, he quickly undressed from his formal wear and threw on a loose shirt from his case and got into bed with Sarah who was sleeping like an angel. When he got into bed he pulled the covers over him and looked straight ahead admiring the peaceful sleep that his girlfriend was in. She looked beautiful. He moved close to peck her on the cheek before settling into a comfortable position next to her, Sarah instinctively moved closer into him with her arm resting on his waist. Chuck soon after joined his girlfriend in a peaceful sleep.

A/N Lets hope I can get Twenty two up this weekend then get back on track. This year has gone so fast.


	22. I Love You

Hello. How are we all doing? One day later than expected. Blame that on Prison Break. Wow that is such a good show. I've only just started to watch it the past 4 weeks for the first time.

Please review, you may not get much in return (Except my gratitude) but chapters will continue to be published in return. Surely that's worth something? :)

Seattle, USA

December 11

Chapter Twenty Two

I Love You

Sarah woke up just after 10am. The first thing that alerted her to somebody else being within close proximity to her was that distinct smell of his. Breathing in deeply through her nose, she inhaled his masculine scent as she smiled happily knowing he was home safe in her arms. Smiling was an involuntary feeling whenever she was around Chuck, there was just something about him that screamed 'smile.' And she was fully smiling now. She had missed him yesterday more than she cared to explain.

When he left she found the location of the local mall. Sarah visited some of the clothing stores picking up some items for her private wardrobe which only Chuck had access to. She bought some silky lingerie nighties that she loved the feeling of in her hands in pink and red. And some bikini sets that were very very small. Grinning in approval as she left the final shop with several new bags of outfits. Sarah was thinking about that one tiny bikini in particular. She wasn't sure if that particular bikini crossed the line of indecent exposure, but that was her intended motive anyway. Smirking as she left and began to head back to her hotel thinking of the desired reaction she hoped to get out of her boyfriend when he saw her in it. Sarah Walker was not a vain woman, but she knew red was his favourite colour, and she knew she would have him fall at her feet. Or so to speak. She casually licked her lips thinking of the distant future. 'Dammit woman, he's only been gone a couple hours..'

Snapping out of her Chuck daydreaming she spotted something in one of the store windows near the exit. She walked into the shop to buy a small present for Chuck.

The rest of the evening she was resigned to keeping up her fitness. Before she had gotten with her partner, fitness was all she had in her life. And it would always remain a key part due to the nature of her career.

When she eventually got back to her shared room with her boyfriend she was exhausted, but she forced herself to wait up in hope of her boyfriend's arrival. She must have eventually fallen into a deep sleep while waiting for him because here he was now.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and quite literally found a sleeping beauty next to her. He looked so handsome. She wanted to jump him there and then. Sarah still couldn't believe what a catch she had pulled. She was in serious debt to the person who granted her a wish that she didn't even know that she held until she had met him. As soon as she set eyes upon him in a small office in Langley she knew that she wanted and had to have him. His eyes were originally what she fell for, he by a long mile, had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they were so kind, so luring. And then his smile. Oh god that smile alone made her full of desire for him. Snapping out of her thoughts momentarily she realized that she didn't even hear him come home last night. If it wasn't her boyfriend she may have been captured or killed. She quietly chastised herself for that while being careful not to wake him up. Sarah was happy to just lay there and watch him in peace. She held her hand on his chest and watched as her hand rose and fell as he breathed in and out. It was such a relaxing feeling, here she lay feeling content, yes content. She laughed to herself, here was this incredible man who could make the great ice cold Sarah Walker feel content. What was even more funny to Sarah was that she still knew so little about this man, which was a big thing in its own regard. Even though she knew so little she felt that she knew everything that she needed. Sarah had heard of many relationships between other Agents before. It was used to release the built up adrenalin after a mission. But this was not a relationship between two Agents. This was a relationship between two people who were lonely, who had something missing in their lives. Who felt null and void. Sarah didn't feel any of that right now, she had everything she needed. Laying right next to her. She had somebody, a purpose to live for. And she was going to hold onto him.

She closed her eyes again as she snuggled even closer than they had been just previously. Every part of her body now touched his not wanting to allow this private moment she had just held between herself and her sleeping boyfriend to end just yet.

Sarah must have dozed off again because when she woke again Chuck was awake looking into her eyes as he stroked loose strands of her hair.

"Morning beautiful." Said Chuck with a wide grin as soon as Sarah opened her eyes.

"Morning tiger." Replied Sarah with the same identical grin he had just given her.

Sarah began to stroke his hair just as he was hers.

"Mmmm, that feels so good. I missed you, how did you sleep?" Asked Chuck.

"I missed you too. It seems I slept to good, didn't even hear you come in, or even hear you get in bed next to me." Sarah replied frowning.

"I was quiet," Chuck countered.

"That doesn't matter, what if you were an assassin coming to kill me?"

"I'm sorry." Replied Chuck sincerely.

"Baby, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It's me, I just need to be more alert."

"You probably were Sarah, you probably picked up my scent and realized it was me. If it was somebody else I'm sure you would have became more alert, it's what they teach us at the farm, we can not only see with our eyes, but we can see with our ears and our nose too. You probably just caught my scent and knew those were my footsteps rather than an assassin's" He pointed out to make her feel better. Chuck's priority was always to make Sarah feel happy.

"Thank you." She replied while stroking his face.

"It's okay, I have complete confidence in your ability as an Agent, Sarah. If I didn't I would tell you as I'm aware of the severe consequences of failing to do your job in this line of work." Replied Chuck.

And on that note now was her chance to show him how much she missed him as she rolled over until she was laying over him on all fours

"You're so sweet, hmm... How can I thank you." She asks coyly.

Sarah looks at her boyfriend's lips while holding his cheeks with both of her palms as she lowers her face to meet his lips with her own.

Chuck's hands instinctively moved to hold onto either side of Sarah's waist and she smiles at the contact. Chuck feels a lovely silk feeling as he explores with his hands what Sarah is wearing, he judges it to be a nightie, she's never wore this before and he didn't notice last night in the dark. Sarah's smile got even wider when both of his hands reached her ass cheeks. And she proceeded to put more passion into the snogging session she was having with her boyfriend as her tongue frantically explored his mouth like it was their first time.

After a few minutes of petting Chuck tried to move out of the death grip his girlfriend on top of him had on him. Sarah however, had other ideas as she grabbed his head from behind and attaches her lips to his again letting him know that he's not done with her until she says so.

Sarah eventually, although reluctantly pulled back slightly to get much needed air before proceeding with her next adventure.

"Mmmm, Chuckkk... You taste really really really good right now." She replied smirking as she studied his reaction.

As she lifted back from her death grip on him Chuck finally got the chance to see what she was wearing. His eyes locked in place on the silky pink negligee she was wearing.

"And I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful. What an amazing peace of clothing, nice negligee, is it new?" He managed to ask, surprised with himself that he could form a whole sentence let alone a coherent word.

"Thanks baby, I'm so glad you like it and it had its desired effect."

"Like? I love it!" Chuck breathed out.

Sarah grinned "Well why don't you take it off me" She says seductively.

Chuck was milliseconds away from ripping it off her and taking her right here, right now. Which judging by the look on Sarah's face that's exactly what she wanted him to do.

But there was something he had to tell her, it was only fair.

"Wait." He managed to say with every last bit of self control he had left.

"Wait?" Sarah replied exasperated. "Its been almost a wholeeee day since I've had you, I cant wait a second longer." She begins to kiss his neck going straight for the sensitive spot, 'If he wont make the first move, I sure as hell will' She tells herself smirking.

"I want you too, sooo bad..."

On hearing this Sarah is about to reach down into his shorts, to her dismay she's stopped once more as he gently takes her hand stopping it reaching its final destination.

Sarah growls. "Chuck you better have a damm good reason for denying me what I need." She finishes with a pout.

"There's just something I got to quickly tell you very quickly. Then if you still want to, I am more than game." Chuck replies.

Sarah sighed. "Ok Chuck, can you make it quick." She says resuming in kissing his neck again.

"She kissed me."

Sarah pauses confused. "Of course I'm kissing you." She replies not sure if her boyfriend is altogether with it this morning. She momentarily grins, 'Must be the negligee I surprised him with.'

"Kate kissed me, I'm really sorry." Chuck replied frantic.

Sarah stopped her assault on her boyfriend's body and she moves to sit on his chest stroking his cheek with her hand she calmly replies. "Babe, calm down stop freaking out and explain to me properly."

Sarah was trying her hardest not to show how extremely jealous she was. While on the inside she was pissed. 'Goddamit, all these freaking hoes are all after my Chuck, he is mine! Not theirs! Why can't I have him to myself, it's the only thing I ask!' Sarah has a pout on her face as Chuck begins to explain to Sarah what happened in record time before she kills him or something...

_Chuck and Kate were just arriving back at the pathway to Kate's home after several hours of catching up. He was only walking his friend home as she was totally drunk, Chuck could hold his liquor in quite well. He had a very tall frame so it was easier for him, his friend however was swaying and he had noticed in the clubs that she was receiving predatory glances from some of the men there so he walked her home just in case. What kind of guy would be if he didn't. There was nothing more he wanted than to go back to hotel himself and his girlfriend were staying at and fall unconscious, but his friend had other ideas._

"_So it's about time I head home now." Said Chuck to his friend, he wasn't actually sure what time it was, but it was late._

_Chuck helped his friend up the patio steps as she was swaying too much to walk properly, _

"_Going so soon?" His friend replied pouting._

"_Yeah its late." Chuck replied_

"_Late, you're funny. Come on live a little you weren't like this year ago." _

"_Well I'm getting old now." Chuck joked._

"_You you are not old you still got dance moves of a young one." She joked back._

"_Keep me company for one more drink then I'll let you go." She replied smiling._

_Chuck looked set to refuse._

"_Please." She added. _

_Chuck can't resist pleading eyes, it's his weakness._

"_Fine, 1 more, then I'm definitely going." He followed inside her home._

_3 drinks later. As Chuck is definitely leaving this time he properly says goodbye to his friend and soon to be colleague. _

"_Thank you so much Chuck you've been a great friend here for me today."_

"_It's the least I can do, it's my responsibility as your friend."_

_Kate moved to hug him which in return Chuck did the same. They held a friendly hug briefly, when Chuck pulled back to leave Kate moved her lips to meet his. Chuck stood in shock 'What the hell' he kept repeating to himself. _

_When Chuck never responded to the kiss Kate separated and immediately began to sob. _

"_I'm so sorry Chuck, I never meant to do that. I'm just so lonely, I just need to be with somebody, anybody."_

_Chuck wanted to be angry at somebody throwing themselves at him like that and if it were anybody but Kate he would be pretty angry right now. Instead he was remorseful._

_He put his friend to sleep on the sofa, making sure she didn't do anything stupid then left her home sighing, pretty much sober after that last event._

As soon as Chuck had finished telling her what had happened Sarah leaned back down and began to kiss him senseless again.

Chuck once more interrupted her by lifting her back up leaving Sarah wondering if she were going to get sex any time soon from him. What was he going to say next...

"Wait, wait, wait, don't you have anything to say about what I just told you?"

"Like what?" She asks blank.

"Like 'I hate you' start hitting me, I don't know, anything?" Chuck replies.

"I trust you." She replies sincerely. Hearing those three words makes Chuck feel things he's never felt before.

"Look Sarah, I wouldn't betray you, ever. Every other woman on this planet is just mildly average compared to you, you're so beautiful that you make me forget what I'm thinking but how can you just trust me like that?"

"Your eyes baby, you have the sincerest, sweetest, lovable eyes I've ever seen and if you were guilty the tell would be in them, besides, my baby just isn't the cheating type." She says proudly.

She resumes kissing him once more for like the 50th time swearing to herself if he interrupts her once more he is going to pay, she needs him right this second.

"I love you so much right now."

Sarah freezes in place. Okay maybe that interruption was unexpected as she is frozen in shock staring into her lovers eyes.

"You... You love me?" Sarah asks afraid of those three words.

Chuck begins to freak out once more "Sorry, sorry. That kinda just slipped out, I have never had somebody trust me so completely you don't know how it makes me feel knowing you have so much trust in me but yes, I think I do love you." He replies with his trademark grin that makes her legs feel like jelly.

Sarah smiles brightly before this time crashing her lips on his with a whole new intensity which this time Chuck responds to as he holds her head against his with his hands. Sarah proceeds to pull his shirt over his head quickly with a lot more force than usual fearing another distraction will come before she gets a chance to have him.

And for the first time Chuck finally takes control as he flips her over so he is now on top of her. He kisses her swollen mouth which she eagerly responds to. Chuck is too slow with the situation for Sarah's liking.

"Chuck, enough with the damm foreplay, we've done enough already, I'm so turned on, I want you in me, now." She leaves no room for debate.

Chuck quickly removes Sarah's negligee and gapes down at her beauty with the same amount of intensity as their very first time. He then begins to remove his shorts which again is too slow for Sarah's liking as she quickly helps him along.

Once they're full naked Sarah looks up at her boyfriend into his eyes and feels all sorts of different emotions. She feels secure, content, happy. She cares strongly about this man and as he enters her she cannot help shed a few tears that she has somebody in her life who loves her. She pulls his head down to meet hers as he makes love to her not wanting their lips separated the entire time.

After they had made love three times in succession they lay spent naked and sweaty in the same spot where they had shared quite a lot just two hours previous. Sarah was now on top of him, her face mere inches from his, her hair was messy, her lips were swollen and her body was sticky but she had never, ever felt happier. Chuck underneath her was feeling the exact same, with the same symptoms.

Sarah struggled to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Just one more thing about earlier Chuck." She waits until he looks into her eyes. "Just remember, I'm a trained assassin." She says cheerfully.

She proceeds to poke her finger on his chest before continuing "So no more kisses with other women."

Chuck gulps looking up at her "Duly noted." He quickly replies.

"Good." She replies before rewarding him with a kiss.

"You wouldn't... shoot me though right?" He asks.

Sarah looks back down at him and smiles sweetly. Before pulling him into the bathroom to shower with him.

Author's note. The ending scene was one of my favorite Chuck scenes on the show!

Now's your chance, leave a review. You know you want to!


End file.
